The Billion Dollar Agent
by jfine
Summary: A terrible accident changes EVERYTHING for Tony. Takes place on Halloween night and after...spoilers for the episode 5.7: Requiem and anything before and possibly afterwards. Mild language, some violence, some character deaths. TIVA! Enjoy!
1. Halloween Havoc

Tony, Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desks, finishing up their paper work for the latest mission, retrieving a Russian nuclear device from the U.S.N.S. Chimera.

Tony's head was down, resting it on his desk.

"Bet you'll be going as a rat for Halloween now, yes?"…Ziva chuckled.

Tony raised his head…"Ugh, I hate Halloween."

"Such a party popper, Tony."

"Pooper, Zee-vah."

Ziva shrugs as Tony stood from his desk…"Don't you want to see my costume, Tony?"

"For what?"

"I'm celebrating Halloween for the first time."

"Why?"

"I'm having a party."

"Oh, you must've forgot to invite me…again."

Ziva lowered her head…"Harah."…She quietly said to herself.

She moved to Tony…"You can come."

"Naw, that's okay…I hate Halloween, remember?"…Tony grabbed his bag and moved towards the elevator.

"Don't you want to see my Halloween costume?"

"I'm sure I'll hear about it from McGeek."

"Tony…"

The elevator doors close.

"When are you finally gonna tell him that you love him?"…McGee asked.

"I don't love him, McGee!"

"Okay, whatever."

Ziva sighed and moved back to her desk…"I can't believe I did that."

"Did what?"

"I forgot to invite him to my Halloween party."

"Like how you forgot to invite him the last time?"

"Shut up, Tim."

"I'm just saying….and why are you denying yourself?"

"Why do you care…because of your stupid book?"

"You know how Tony is…he's the kind of guy who needs reassurance."

"How would you know?"

"I've worked with him longer than you."

"He's right, Ziva."…Gibbs said moving into the bullpen…"What happened; you didn't invite him to your party again?"

Ziva sighs…"That was a one time thing, okay?"

"Until now."

Ziva looked up at Gibbs…"Damn it!"

"What are you going as for Halloween, Ziva?"…McGee grinned.

A large white male stood in Navy whites outside a large black van holding a folder…"Captain Lawrence Steiner…Navy SEAL, two tours of duty, one in Afghanistan, one in Iraq. Congressional Medal of Honor winner, a Navy cross; three purple hearts, amongst other commendations."…The man turned, a man sat in the back of the van, both of his legs were missing…"Sound like the perfect candidate to me."

"Why do you think I picked him, Geoff?"…A smaller white hair white man, walked up next to large man and tapped him on the shoulder…"I love his mind and courage."

"Colonel?"

"He's the one for my experiment."

"Zeus?"

The Colonel didn't respond, he just closed the back of the truck and moved behind to a large black sedan…"Ride with them, Geoff…I'll be right behind you."…The Colonel climbed into the back of the car.

"Yes, sir."…He quickly moved to the passenger side, getting in.

A young man wearing fatigues was driving the truck.

"What's your name, Marine?"

"Linders, Sir."

"Bethesda."

"Sir. Yes, sir!"

"Go."

The marine started the truck and drove off.

Tony stepped out of restaurant holding a pizza box…he sniffs it…several people in costumes walk by laughing and giggling.

Tony crunches his nose…"I hate Halloween."…He moves to his car and gets inside; setting the pizza on the passenger seat…he pats the top of the box…"Just six miles until you're in my tummy!"…Tony started the car and drove off.

Tony stops at a red light…"Come on, it's getting cold…well, warm? It's getting something…hurry up, me hungry!"…He turns…"Oh, screw it!"…He opens the box, he takes a piece out and takes a bite…"Hot, hot, hot!"…Tony starts blowing on it as the light turns green just as his cell phone chirps.

He hits the gas, he sets the pizza back in the box and pulls his cell phone from jacket…he looks down at it, it's from Ziva…he flips it open…"Tony, come to my par..."

The sound of tires screeching makes Tony turn his head just as the black truck sideswipes his car, sheering off the front end of his car. Tony's face was bloodied and bruised, his legs both severed from knee down. Tony blacks out.

A bright light shines as Tony tries to open his eyes, he tries to turn his neck but he can't, it's locked into place…he tries to speak, but he can't, he has a tube down his throat, his eyes move rapidly.

"Take it, too and replace his lungs, he has odd scaring, better safe than sorry… put in the aqua one we've been testing."

The light starts to move…"Damn, he's awake…put him under now!"

Tony's eyes slowly start to close.

Tony's eyes open again, he once again tried to turns his head…the white haired man leaned over Tony's, looking into his eyes with a small flashlight.

"Can you hear me? If you can blink."

Tony blinks.

"You were in an accident, but we're going to take care of you."

"Who is this? Where is Captain Steiner?"…A voice demanded.

"General Grylls, he was killed in an automobile accident."

"What? Then who is this man?"

"He was involved with the accident…"

The General interrupts…"What he is doing here…wait, are you going through with the experiment with this man, Colonel Harris?"…He raised his voice.

"He's an NCIS agent."

"I don't care if he's the freakin' Pope, this is a 2 billion dollar project."

"More like 2.4."

"This is not the time to joking around, Colonel."

"Sir, trust me…I've read his file and..."

"Is that man awake?"…The General notices Tony's eyes are open and flickering.

"Put him under, nurse."…The Colonel gave an order.

"Right, doctor."…A redheaded woman wearing blue scrubs moves to Tony and looks down at him…"You're going to be fine."…As Tony slowly crept back into darkness.

The General and the Colonel stood outside the room.

"How much did you have to replace?"…The General asked.

"Both arms and legs and his lungs."

"Lungs?"

"Yes, seems he had Y. Pestis."

"What's that?"

"Pneumonic plague."

"And this is the man you choose to replace the Captain?"

"It's not like I knew he had it before I started…plus, you wanted me to try out the new aqua lung anyway."

The General shook his head…"He'll be able to breathe underwater?"

"That is correct."

"What other biomods…"

"His optic nerve, he'll have better visual capability than any bird of prey and his vision will be better in darkness than that of an owl."

"Night vision?"

The white haired man nodded.

"His hearing?"

"Nothing."

"Replace it."

"There's nothing with his ears, Sir."

"I want the perfect soldier, not the almost perfect soldier, Doctor…do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."…The man waddles into the room, he leans over Tony…"I'm sorry, son…it looks like you're gonna need another surgery…nurse, prep him for surgery, please."

"Yes, Doctor."…The redhaired woman said as she walked over to Tony…she smiled at him as his eyes slowly started to close.

Tony's eyes flickered; he opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light. Someone pulls back his covers, his body is covered with a skintight black suit, from his neck to the souls of his feet.

"Tony?"…A distorted voice said.

Tony turned his head, his head bandaged up, seeing Ziva dressed as belly dancer.

Tony grinned, then groaned.

Tony tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Don't talk; you were in a car accident."

Tony looked around; everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"Tony?"

Tony turned his head back towards Ziva…she was about to say something when Tony passes out.

She moves her hand to his cheek, caressing it…"I love you."…Muttering under her breath.


	2. I Dream of Magic Bullet

Gibbs and McGee stood looking at Tony's Corvette, it was just a shell of it's former self, mangled metal, broken glass and blood was everywhere.

McGee shook his head…"How did he live through that, Boss?"

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and turned towards McGee…"DiNozzo sure has crappy luck with cars."…Gibbs notices something green under McGee's jacket…"What the hell is that? Wait, never mind, Elf Lord."

"No, it's not an Elf, it's a Hobbit."

"What's the differences."

"Well…"

"I wasn't asking, McGee."

"Oh."

Gibbs turns…"Come on, Frodo."

McGee smiles as he follows Gibbs.

---------

Ziva sat sideways in a chair, her arms clutching her knees.

Tony sat up…he turned his head seeing Ziva…"Ziva."

She doesn't wake up.

"Ziva."…He raised his voice, but still, she didn't wake.

Tony grabbed a bed pad and dropped it next to Ziva…she sprung up from the chair, pulling her Sig, pointing it around the room.

"Heh. Good morning…where in the world were you hiding that, especially in THAT costume?"…He grinned.

Ziva quickly lowers her gun and covers herself the best she can with her arms.

"Aww, shy?"…Tony laughs…"Here."…He tosses her a blanket.

"Toda."…She wraps herself in it.

"I'm digging the whole I Dream of Jeannie look."…He smiled.

"Well, don't get used to it!"

"Man, I'm hot."

Ziva sighs…"Oh, jeez."

"Heh. I mean it, I'm actually hot."…Tony throws back the covers, revealing his black skintight suit…"What the hell am I wearing?"

"Umm, Tony…that's pretty revealing."

Tony looked at Ziva, who was staring at Tony.

"Heh. See something you like?"

Ziva quickly looks away…"Of course not, don't be ridiculous!"

Tony smacks his head.

"What are you doing?"

"My eyes are messed up and my hearing is a little distorted."

"Well, you were in a pretty bad accident, Tony."

Tony turns his head quickly…"How's my car?!"

"Totaled."

Tony sighs…"Again?"

Ziva chuckled…"Your insurance must be sky high, yes?"

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it…man, I'm hungry…got anything?"…As he swung his legs over the side.

"Tony, do you think it's a good idea to be doing that."

"Doing what?"…As Tony tried to stands, falling on his face.

"Tony!"…Ziva quickly dropped to her knees…"Are you okay?"

"Man, the floor is hard."

"Yeah, like your head."…She puts her hands on his shoulders, trying to help him up.

"It's nice and cool down here; I think I'll stay here for awhile."

"Tony, the floor is dirty…get up!"

"Who's the party popper now? Heh."

Ziva slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow."

Ziva grits her teeth…"Sorry…are you okay?"

"Mr. DiNozzo…what are you doing out of bed?!"…The redheaded nurse said as she moved quickly into the room.

Tony turned his head, seeing her shoes and legs…"Tell me, Ziva…is the top as good as the bottom? Heh."

Ziva slaps him again.

"Ow, Ziva…still."

"Shut up and get up."

The redheaded nurse grabs his left arm as Ziva grabs his right and they pull him up and place him back onto the bed.

"Thank you…"…The redheaded nurse looked at Ziva.

"Ziva…Ziva David."

"We have to take him for tests."

"That's okay, I really need to go home and change anyway…plus, work."

"Speaking of which, nurse…what's your name anyway?"…Tony smiled.

"Kalyn Hart."

"Kay Lynn? Two names?"

"Nope, just Kalyn…K-A-L-Y-N."

"Aww, what a unique and beautiful name."…He cocked his head and smiled.

"Tony…leave the woman alone and let her do her job!"…Ziva raised her voice.

Kalyn giggled…"It's okay, really…I'll be right back with the wheelchair, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony smiled again…"Call me, Tony."

"Okay, I'll be right back, Tony."…She smiled back.

Ziva tossed the blanket into Tony's face.

Tony pulled it off his head…Ziva moved through the door quickly…"What the hell…"

--------

Ziva sat in her Mini-Cooper…she bangs on the steering wheel.

"There I am, half naked and he's flirting with the nurse…what the hell do I have to do to get his attention?!"…She grabbed her steering wheel squeezing it as hard as she could…"Is he that…"…She sighs…"Calm down, calm down…I'm gonna kill him!"…She takes a deep breath…"Calm down, Ziva…calm down…it's Tony…remember that…slow and steady wins the race."…She makes a disgusted look with her face…"Whoever made of that saying is an idiot!"…She starts the car…"Oh, I'm definitely gonna kill him."…She drives off.

--------

Tony was inside a Cat Scan…"You know, this is highly erotic."

"Mr. DiNozzo, please."…A man spoke up from a control room.

"What? I'm in a long tube-like structure and I'm wearing a rubber-like suit…my mind goes straight to sex….and remember, call me Tony."

Kalyn laughs…"You know Doctor, he's right."

The white haired man looked at Kalyn…"Nurse, please…the technology in this man is very important, I must do my work."

"Sorry, Doctor."

The doctor presses a button, turning on an intercom…"Remain as still as you can, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony starts to hum.

Kalyn smiles.

"What is it, Nurse?"

"I dunno, he just puts a smile on my face."

The images pop up on the monitor…"Wow, even better than I imagined…he's healed in 3 hours what would usually takes 3 days."

"Amazing Doctor."

"Isn't it?"...The Doctor smiled.

"Man, I'm hungry…anyone else feel like a hotdog? Burrito? "…Tony blurted out.

Kalyn laughs and presses the button…"I'll see what I can do for ya, Tony."

"Heh. Thanks, Kalyn…you're like my favorite nurse ever."

"Awww."

"Nurse!"…The doctor raised his voice.

She takes her finger off the button…"Sorry, Doctor."

"Awww, be nice to Nurse Kalyn, Doc…she's just doing her job."

The white haired doctor shook his head.

"_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you."…_Tony sang.

The doctor smacked the front of his head as Kalyn tried to control her laughter.

The doctor presses the button…"Mr. DiNozzo, please."

Tony continued to sing…"_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you…"_…Tony stopped…"Sorry, Doc…whenever I'm nervous I sing and I was watching Reservoir Dogs last night, I think it was last night…what day is it? Anyway…have you ever seen it? There's a scene where a terrific Michael Madsen, Mr. Blonde for those of you playing along cuts off a police officers ear and that song is playing, it's a really cool scene. If you haven't seen it, I'd recommend it, if you need the DVD, you can borrow mine."…He pauses…"Have you seen it, Kalyn?"

Kalyn presses the button…"Can't say that I have, Tony."

"Heh. Wanna come over and watch it?"

Kalyn giggles…"I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Come on, I don't bite…much. Heh"

Kalyn laughs and starts to say something…

The doctor grabs her hand, pulling her hand off the button…"Nurse Hart, please flirt on your own time."

"Sorry, Doctor."

Several minutes pass…"Ummm, Doc, my entire body is tingling."…Tony said with a worried tone in his voice.

"What's wrong with him, Doctor?"…Kalyn asked.

"Nothing…it's just his nano machines working, interacting with the Cat Scan."

Tony started to hear a soft rumbling sound in his ears…"What the hell?"

The doctor presses the button…"What is it, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Magic Bullet."

"Magic Bullet?"

"Yes, I can hear that infomercial like I'm standing right next to the television…how are you doing that, Doc?"

The doctor stands and walks out the door, he moves into the waiting room…the TV is turned on, the Magic Bullet infomercial is playing; the doctor turns off the TV…the doctor smiles…"Excellent."

The doctor walks back into the control room.

Kalyn laughs…."I dunno if I could fit in there with you or not, Tony."…She turns seeing the doctor…she lets go of the button…"Sorry, Doctor."…She quickly leaves the room.

The doctor sits down and presses the button…"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still tingling."

"Yes, but how do you feel…physically?"

"Fine."

"Think you're able to walk?"

"I dunno…I'm stuck in this tube."

The doctor presses a button and Tony slowly starts to move out of the tube.

"Stand for me, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony sits up…"You're not gonna call me Tony, are ya?"

"Please stand."

"Guess not."…Tony swings his legs over and puts his feet on the ground; he presses down with them and stands.

"Good…you said you were hungry?"

"Heh. Me always hungry."


	3. Overload

The following morning…

The white haired doctor walked into Tony's room looking at his chart…"How are you this morning, Mr. DiNozzo?"

There was no response.

The man lowers his chart, no one was in the room…his chart falls to the ground, he quickly moves out the door, running into Kalyn…"Where's Mr. DiNozzo?!"

"Who?"

"The patient, Miss Hart!"

"Oh, he checked himself out this morning."

"What?!"

"General Grylls signed off on it, Doctor."

The doctor groaned and walks away.

----------

The elevator door dings, Tony steps off the elevator…wearing all black. From his suit, dress shirt, shoes, even his tie. His hair perfect, his sunglasses placed perfectly on his nose. He walks in, doing a quick spin around his desk, falling into his chair, his legs rose landing crossed at the ankles on his desk…"Boker Tov, Ziva."

"Umm, when did you start speaking Hebrew?"

"Babroker."

"What?"

"It means in the morning."

"I know what it means, Tony…but how do you know?"

Tony pulls out a Hebrew for Dummies book.

Ziva chuckled…"Hishtagata."

"Nope, I haven't gone nuts."

Ziva turns her head…"Mah Hashem Shelcha?"

"Hashem sheli, Tony."

Ziva cocks her head and her phone rings, she picks it up…"David."

"Heh. Sounds like Abby had a great time with Brain Matter."

"What was that, Tony?"…Ziva asked as she lowered her phone.

"Oh, nothing…Abby was just telling you about what happened after the Brain Matter concert at the Dennys, the naked guy."…Tony laughs, moving towards the break area.

"What the hell?"

"Hello? Hello?"…Abby spoke through the telephone receiver…"Ziva?"

Ziva raises the phone…"Sorry, Tony is acting weird."

"It's Tony, that's normal."

Ziva shrugs…"So, tell me more about this naked guy at Dennys."

The elevator doors open, McGee walks out…he moves towards his desk, he turns to Ziva…"How's Tony, I've been meaning to go and see him at the hospital."

"Ask him yourself, he's in the break room."

"What? How?"

She covers the mouth piece with her hand…"Don't ask me."…She removes her hand... "Haha, that's funny Abby, but...you did take pictures, yes?"…She said with a grin.

Tony walked back in; holding arms full of candy, gum and other items.

Ziva turned her head looking at Tony…"Hungry? No, not you Abby."

Tony moved to his desk, dropping the goodies on it…"Damnedest thing, I pushed the button for my candy and one of everything dropped."

"Tony…what are you doing here?"…McGee shockingly asked.

"Ummm…my job, Probie."…As he tosses him a candy bar.

"But…but, I saw your car."

"Yeah, it's a shame, isn't it? 1986 Corvette Stingray…what a classic car."

"I mean…how are you walking?"

"Ummm, I've been walking since I was 15 months."

"15 months?"…Ziva asked.

"Yup, my mom enjoyed the spirits throughout her pregnancy with me."

"That explains a lot, DiNozzo."

Tony chuckles…"Hey, Boss."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't the Probie already ask me that?"

"Do I look like a Probie?"

"I dunno…is Franks around?"

Gibbs walks by; slapping Tony on the back of the head…Gibbs shakes his hand.

"Wow, that's a first…I wouldn't worry, Gibbs…probably arthritis, happens all the time to old timers, some Ben Gay should fix it right up…does it hurt when it rains? Snows? Heh."

Tony moves to his desk…Gibbs moves towards the elevator.

"Boss?"

"Going to see Abs about something…sit tight."…Gibbs disappears into the elevator.

"Speaking of sitting…how's the search for Lassie, Timmy?"

"Good…good."…McGee smiles.

"Thinking about the puppy licking your face, yes?"…Ziva smirked.

"Yeah, on my couch."

Tony turns his head…"Umm, you don't have a couch, McGee."

"Huh? Oh…yeah."…He starts writing something down on a piece of paper.

Tony stands, moving towards the stairs…"Where are you going, Tony?"

"I forgot my drink."

"I'll come with you."…Ziva stood quickly.

"Umm, okay."...As he turned and continued to walk, Ziva rushed to catch up with him.

The elevator dings…a blonde woman walks out…"Is Mr. Gibbs here?"

McGee turns his head…"He just left, can I help you?"

"I really need to talk to him…personal matter."

"Your name?"

"Maddie Tyler."

McGee picks up his phone and dials Gibbs cell phone, it goes straight to voicemail…"I'll sure he'll be back any moment…why don't you go grab some coffee, cocoa…or something to eat while you wait…it's right this way."…McGee moves to the girl and guides her towards the break room.

----------

The white haired doctor walked into a large office…"Why did you release him, General."

The General turns around in his chair…"We have a prototype now, lets see how he does in the field."

"He's not ready…plus, his newer biomods are not fully tested."

"New biomods?"

-------------

Ziva walks away after looking at Maddie's myspace page…Tony puts his hand on McGee's monitor as he turns, his eyes open wide, information starts to flow through the monitor, through the electricity into his hand.

"Tony?"…McGee looked at Tony…Tony didn't respond, but Tony's eyes roll back in his head.

McGee pushes Tony, his hand moves off the monitor…Tony falls to his knees.

"Tony?!"…McGee said in a panic, making Ziva turn around…"Tony?!"

Tony shook his head…"My head…it's full."

"Full?"…McGee asked as Ziva moved to Tony…"What happened?! I knew you were still sick!"…Ziva raised her voice, she moved her hand to the top of his head, petting it.

Tony's eyes closed and he rose to his feet, but he staggers backwards into the cubicle wall.

"Tony!"…Ziva yelled, grabbing him…"We're taking you back to the hospital!"

"No, no…I'm okay."

"The hell you are! Grab his other arm, McGee!"

McGee grabs his other arm as they lead Tony to the elevator.

"I'm fine…really."

"Do not argue with me, Tony…you will not win."

"Heh. You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Ziva smiled…"Really?"…She stops…"Shut up!"

Tony grinned…"What's your problem, Ziva?"

"You…you idiot."

Tony turns towards her as the doors close.

----------

They walked out of the front door as a van pulled up quickly in front of them…the side door opens, the white haired doctor crouched…"Get in."


	4. I Saved Your Life

Ziva put her arm across Tony's chest…"Don't get in the van, Tony."

Tony turned to Ziva…"He's my doctor, Ziva."…He looked back at the doctor, then quickly back to Ziva…he looked at her, turning his head…"There's something about you that's…different."

"I do not like this."…She pauses, turning towards Tony…"What?"

"Get in, Mr. DiNozzo."…The doctor held out his hand, offering to help him.

Tony steps onto the running board…Ziva grabs his hand, he's shaking…she looks down at his hand…"Tony?"…With worry in her voice.

The doctor looked on…"Damn it, he overloaded."

McGee looked up…"What did you say?"

"He must get in the van now!"

Ziva pulls her Sig and aims it at the doctor…"I do not trust this man, Tony!"

Tony moves his hand to the top of her gun and pushes down…"It's okay; I probably have a concussion or nerve damage."

"They do not bring a van to you for that…think, Tony!"…As she brings her firearm back up, aiming it at the doctor's chest.

"I promise you, Miss…"

"David!"…She cocks her gun.

"I am not going to hurt him, but he must get in the van NOW."

"Fine…"…She takes a step to her right, aiming her gun at the driver of the van…the man gulps, raising his hands.

"Ziva…you don't have to do that."…Tony steps into the van and the doctor closes the door.

Ziva didn't flinch…her aimed remained steady on the man's head.

Tony sat against a wall…he looked straight ahead, a model of himself was on a plasma screen…"What the hell is all this?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"My car accident? No, not really…I do have a concussion, don't I?"

"No, Mr. DiNozzo…you are…"…The doctor pauses…

"What? Funny? Devilishly good looking? What?"

"Haven't you noticed changes?"

"Changes?"

"Odd things happening…like when you touch something electronic?"

"Oh, yeah…my head got all fuzzy."

"That was your neural interface."

"My what?"

The doctor pulls out a long white tube and moves it over Tony's head…"Look at the screen, Mr.DiNozzo."…A scan of his brain slowly starts to show up on the plasma.

"What the hell is that?"

"Your brain."

"You're kidding, right?"…Tony's eyes focus, zooming in on something in the middle of image, the word "Zeus" is written on the microchip…"What the hell is Zeus?"

"You can read that?"

"Yes."

"Most impressive."

"What in the hell is going on, doc?!"

The doctor picks up a scanner gun and moves it to Tony's head…Tony grabs the man's wrist and squeezes, his wrist snaps.

Tony quickly lets go…"How the hell did I do that?!"

The doctor felt his wrist and groaned…"Your muscle strength has been amplified with ionic polymeric gel myofibrils which allows you to…"

Tony interrupts…"Huh?"

"A biomod was implanted within the strands of your muscle tissue."

Tony shook his head…"Huh?"

"Mr. DiNozzo, you lost your legs in the car accident."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I gave you new legs."

"Okay, you're cuckoo for Coco Puffs."…Tony starts to stand up; he reaches for the van's handle, he grabs it and it snaps off…"Uh, what the hell is going on?"

"Mr. DiNozzo…LOOK at the monitor!"

The doctor presses a button, a video of Tony's operation pops up on the plasma. Tony is shown on an operating table, his legs are missing, a tube is down his throat…Kalyn Hart walks into view…"He's ready, Doctor."

"What the hell is this…this isn't funny anymore!"…Tony kicks at the door; making a huge dent, he tries pulling it out, but it becomes stuck…he pulls harder, pulling his foot out, revealing a shoe-sized hole in the side of the door.

McGee moves his face to the hole…"Are you okay, Tony?!"

Tony looks at McGee, then back at the doctor…"What did you do to me?!"

"I saved your life."

Tony moved his hand to the doctor's throat and lightly squeezed…the doctor moved his good hand to Tony's wrist and grabbed it…Tony raised his voice and spoke slowly…"I'll ask one more time…what did you do to me?"…The doctor's neck cracks as Tony loosens his grip.

The doctor struggles to breathe…"You…have…nanotechnology…inside you."

"I have what inside me?"

"Nanobots."

"I'm a freakin' robot?!"

"No, no, no, no! They are inside you, they allow precision interactions with nanoscale objects and can manipulate with nanoscale resolution."

Tony cocked his head…"Huh?"

"Here."…The doctor hands him a PDA, Tony's eyes open wide, they slowly start to roll back into his head…his eyes quickly close…he grins…"I'm a freakin' God!"

"No, a super soldier…but God like, thus the name 'Zeus', it was meant for someone else, but they died in the car crash."

Tony lifts his right hand, looking at his fingers..."Why does my hand tingle so much?"

"It is the key to your neural interface…it's how your transfer communications from…"

"From my brain, through my fingertips from or to a specific device."

"Only…"

"Yes, my right hand…there isn't an internal neural sensors in my left hand, that hand has sensors for…well, it's incomplete."

"That is correct."

"Okay, Doc…I have to say something, I'm starting to freak out over here, I haven't been this smart since I taught my dog to retrieve bikini tops from when I lived in the Hamptons and most people wouldn't think that's smart, cool yeah, but not smart…and…why do I know words like: thalamus: lateral geniculate nucleus…honestly, Doc…what the hell is that?! God, I feel like McGeek…and that is definitely not cool!"

"Clear your mind and imagine those words and you'll see them."

Tony closes his eyes.

"What do you see?"

"It's like my brain is connected to the world wide web…I found it, I did…I can see the definition."

"Where?"

"Wikipedia."

"What does it say?"

"The lateral geniculate nucleus of the thalamus is a part of the brain, which is the primary processor of visual information, received from the retina, in the central nervous system."

The white haired doctor nodded…"Yes, yes…when you touched the computer, you downloaded the information to your 'Zeus' chip…you can also absorb information from the retinal scanner from your eye implant…whatever you read, you will scan and remember, it will be stored in your chip, the nanites will maintain the chip, deleting duplicates and unwanted information at a rate of 2 terrabyte per second."

"Terrabye?"

"Yes, you have over a trillion nanomachines in your body right now and every single one of them has a specific job."

"Why did I get light headed after touching the monitor?"

"You overloaded…you absorbed too much information, too quickly…I'm still experimenting with that, it's still ongoing, trial and error, if you will...you should feel better now, correct?"

"Yeah…but I'm a freakin' robot."

"No, not at all…you…you have upgrades."

"Upgrades?"

"I implanted a synthetic heart, which allows three times as much blood to be pumped through your body."

Tony moved his hand to his chest…"My heart's…gone?"

"Yes and your lungs."

"My heart? Why did you take my heart? Was it damaged in the accident?"

"No, no…it's just that I needed something stronger."

"There was nothing stronger than my heart."…Tony lowered his head.

The doctor place his hand on Tony's shoulder…"Know this, your heart was given to someone who needed it…your heart is STILL beating, keeping a very thankful person alive."

Tony sighed…"Did you taking anything else or just my heart, lungs?"

"Mr. DiNozzo…it was needed to operate your other systems."

"Systems?! I thought you said I wasn't a robot?!"

"Mr. DiNozzo, please…you are not robot, you have nanobots inside you, which are helping you…they heal you…they…"

"Heal?"

"Yes, when your body is damaged, the nanites in your body will rush towards the area and immediately start to repair it, your body will rapidly heal itself….here, let me demonstrate."…The doctor grabs a scalpel and slices the top of Tony's left hand.

Tony pushes the doctor away with his right hand, he flies backwards, smacking against the back doors, the van starts to rock…"What the…"…Tony looks down at his hand, the laceration slowly starts to close by itself, he stares at it…"I am a God."

"No."…The white haired man said getting up…"You are my creation."

"I'm not anyone's monster and you definitely aren't Frankenstein."…Tony turns towards the man…"Although, you do look a lot like Gene Wilder."

Tony looks back at his hand, it was complete healed…"It didn't even hurt."

"Then why did you push me?"

"Umm, you attacked me, you nutbag."

The doctor smiles.

"I just hurt you and you're smiling about it?"

"Yes…I'm very please with your progress, your reflexes are off the charts."…He moves to the plasma, touching it with his fingers…"I implanted an aqualung biomod, it circulates oxygen throughout your lungs when you're underwater…you'll be able to stay under for 20 minutes or so."

"Or so? Oh, by the way, is there switch I have to flip to turn on…the aqualung?"…Tony said sarcastically

"No, when water enters your lungs, it will automatically seal itself and turn on."

Tony laughs nervously…"Haha, I am a freakin' robot."

"Technically, yes…the aqualung acts like one, but it's not alloy, it's made from synthetic tissue that we cloned."

"Wait, I'm a cloned robot?! That's it, I've had enough…when you figure what the hell I am, call me…I'm in the phone book, big D, little i, big N, little ozzo."

Tony opens the door and steps out…"Wait, I have to scan your…"…The doctor looks at Ziva, who is now pointing her Sig back at him…"Nevermind, we'll do it later."…He quickly closes the door and the van zooms away.

Tony takes a step towards the front doors…"Tony, what the hell was that about?!"…Ziva demanded.

"They were worried if I had Ebola."

Ziva holstered her weapon…"What?!"

Tony stops…"I don't..."…He takes a step, but quickly stops again…"I like it curly."

"Huh?"…Ziva seemed puzzled.

"Your hair."…As Tony moved into the building.

Ziva moves her hand to the top of her head, running her fingers over her headband…she smiles…"Oh."

McGee moves to her side…"Huh, I never noticed you changed your hair."

Ziva elbows him in the gut and leaves.

"Ow, what was that for?"…As he held his ribs.


	5. Reciprocity

Several hours later…Tony is en route to the docks, trying to find Gibbs and Maddie.

"I'm at the docks, Abs…yes, I remember about the bluefin tuna…Ab, Abs, Abby...I will find him…I promise."…Tony closes his phone and pulls up outside a warehouse; he opens the door and steps out.

Tony moves to the chain-link fence, putting his hand on it…the sound of gunshots ring out, Tony pulls his Sig and watches as car back up quickly and flies off the dock…his eyes focus on the driver, zooming in seeing Gibbs and Maddie…"Gibbs."…Tony quickly turns and runs.

Tony runs towards the opening of the warehouse, two armed men stand near the opening near the dock…Tony raises his gun, one of them men turns seeing him…Tony fires multiple times, the first man falls, then the next. Tony dashes out of the warehouse, tossing his gun before leaping into the water.

He swims down, moving to the driver's side, Gibbs points to the Maddie as Tony moved to the windshield, he smacks it with his palm several times until it comes loose, he tosses the windshield to the side as Gibbs hands Maddie up to Tony. He quickly swims her up, putting her on the dock…he dives back in…he swims back down, seeing the opened eyes of Gibbs. He reaches into the car, grasping the steering wheel, he pulls on it, it comes up, but catches on something…Tony pulls harder, ripping the steering column from the car, he then grabs Gibbs and swims upwards with him.

He sets him next to Maddie and checks for a pulse…"Don't do this to me, don't do this to me…don't make me kiss you, Boss!"…Tony moves his mouth down, blowing into Gibbs mouth; he then starts chest compressions…"Come on, Boss…come on!"

Tony checks his pulse again while looking at Maddie…he closed his eyes, he could feel Gibbs slightly pulse through his fingers.

He quickly moves over to Maddie, he checks her pulse…he leans down, giving her 3 quick breaths, then starts chest compressions…he looks back at Gibbs, he still hasn't moved…"Come on, Boss!"…Tony turns his head back and gives Maddie a couple more breaths before pressing harder on her chest, her airway opens up as she spits water…she gags, Tony turns her head and water starts to pour out of her mouth.

Tony sighs as Maddie moves her right hand; she grabs Gibbs left hand and he starts to move it slightly.

Tony sits back on his heels…"I can't believe you made me kiss you, Boss."…Tony spoke softly to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Tony reaches into his jacket pocket…pulling out his cell phone, water drips out of it…"Figures."…He tosses it into the water, he grabs his tie and pulls it upward, acting like he choking himself then lowers his head.

"Tony?!"…Ziva yelled.

Tony raised his head, looking at her on the dock near the warehouse…"Call an ambulance."

"Are they okay?"

Tony leans down; his mouth opens…water starts to shoot out of his mouth.

"Tony?!"

Tony leans up, wiping his mouth…"Call an ambulance, Ziva."…Tony stands, he turns his head and spits into water.

"My kissing that bad, DiNozzo?"

"Heh."…Tony squats next to Gibbs, patting him on the shoulder…"Don't move, Boss."

------------

The following Monday morning…

Ziva sat at her desk; she hangs up her phone…"McGee, have you heard from Tony?"

"I haven't seen him since the hospital."

"Why does he always disappear?!"

"That's how Tony is."

Ziva sighs…"How are Gibbs and Maddie?"

"I'm fine, Officer David."

Ziva turns her head as Gibbs walks by, she rises from her seat…"What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"God…Tony's a lot like you, Boss."

Gibbs looks at McGee…"Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

McGee shrugs, Gibbs looks towards Ziva…"Don't look at me!"

"Try his cell?"

"Middle of the Atlantic."…Ziva grunted…"I dunno what he has worse luck with: cars or cell phones."

"Home?"

"Yes, tried that, too, plus I went to his condo and nope, he's not there and no, he's not at the hospital either."

"Did you try smoke signals, Ziva?"

"Huh? Smoke signals?"…Ziva cocked her head looking at Gibbs, he was looking down at his desk, she turned her head towards McGee as she throws her hands into the air.

"That's how Native Americans use to communicate, Ziva."

"Oh…I still don't get it."…She shrugs, then moves back to her desk and sits down.

Gibbs chuckles…just as Abby tackles him…"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"…She hugs him.

"I'm okay, Abs…I'm okay."

"Don't ever do that again, Gibbs…you scared the crap out of me!"

Abby looks around the squad room…"Where's Tony?!"

"No idea, Abby."…McGee said looking up at Abby…"It is kind of weird, Tony's a hero and he's not here to gloat about it?"

Abby moves over to McGee and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Hey!"…McGee pouted.

"Want another?"

McGee puts his hand up in a defensive manner…"Sorry."

Abby looked towards Ziva, her elbows were on her desk, her face is resting in her palms…"What's wrong with her?"

"What do you think?"

"Aww, still haven't told him, Ziva?"

Ziva remained motionless.

"Ziva?"…Abby moved in front of her.

Ziva turned her head…"Hmm?"

"She has it bad, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned his head…he shrugs…"Been there, done that, lost a couple houses."

Abby chuckled…"Remind me not to get married."

"Why? You'd probably be getting a house."

"That a proposal, Gibbs?"…She smiled.

Gibbs smirked…"I can't afford it, Abs."

Abby quickly moves around to Gibbs again, hugging him, sitting on his lap…"Bad Gibbs! No more backing up into the water, okay?"

Gibbs kisses her on her cheek; Abby rises and moves to the elevator…slapping McGee once again as she leaves.

"Hey!"…McGee turned and watched Abby walk away.

"That was mean, McGee!"

McGee's phone rings…"Special Agent McGee…"…He hangs up the phone…"That was Ducky, problem in autopsy."

Gibbs stands and moves towards the elevator…"You guys coming?"

Ziva and McGee follow Gibbs into the elevator…the doors open; they walk out into autopsy…Ducky stood near the sliding door…"They took the bodies, Jethro."

Gibbs stopped…"What bodies, Duck?"

"The two men who kidnapped Maddie."

"Who took them?"

"C-I-A."

"Why would the CIA want them? Anything special about the bodies?"…Gibbs asked.

"You mean other than Anthony being an amazing shot?"

Ziva laughs…"Amazing? Ha!"

"Well, they were both shot four times, each of them three times in the heart and one in the forehead."…Ducky touches his chest, then his forehead.

"He could've gotten lucky."

"Maybe one, but both, Timothy?"

-------------

Music blares inside Abby's lab….

Abby leans down, she takes a sip from the straw from her caf-pow…the music stops, she leans up, the sound of Bert farting is heard in the back room…she moves towards it.

She walks inside…"Hello?"

Bert farts again…she looks down and to the left…Tony sat on the floor, he held Bert between his hands…"Tony!"…She squats hugging him…"Don't tell McGee I did that…he thinks he's the only one that gets squgs."

Tony squeezes Bert again; then hands him to Abby.

She smiles and hugs Tony tightly…"You saved Gibbs…"

Tony sighs.

"What is it, Tony?"

Tony opened his mouth slightly; lightly wetting his lips with his tongue…he swallows hard…"Can I confide in you, Abs?"


	6. The Punisher

Two months later…

Tony sat Indian-style in the middle of a large Olympic sized swimming pool. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving. He slightly opens his mouth; bubbles start to escape as he swiftly surfaces.

The white haired doctor stood next to the pool, holding a stop watch, he glanced down at it…"47 minutes, that's a new record."

Tony spit water as he looked up at the doctor…"47 minutes, right?"

"You were counting?"

"Heh. What else is there to do for 47 minutes on the bottom of the pool?"

"Girls?"

"I wish."…As Tony leaped out of water, landing next to the doctor.

"Speaking of which…how is that going? Is everything still…functional?"

Tony grabs a towel, he starts drying his hair…"If you're asking what I think you're asking…don't."

"Mr. DiNozzo…"

Tony stops; he sits on a set of bleachers and continued to dry his hair…"Next test?"

"Hmm?"

"My new biomod."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot…combat strength…not only are you stronger, you're also quicker, your punches and kicks clock in at nearly 100 MPHs…also…"

Tony interrupts…"What about my left hand? What's it for?"

"Something special…it's not ready yet."

"Can't I even know what it is?"

The doctor smiled.

Tony rises, he looks up the balcony above…"How high is that?"

The doctor looks up…"About 10 feet."

Tony leaps upward, landing on the balcony…he then drops back down just as quickly, making a huge thud next to the doctor…he turns his head…"Legs work."

The doctor swings a cane at Tony's head; he lifts his hand and grabs it right before it hits his head.

"Excellent."…The doctor nodded.

They start to walk along the pool, the doctor turns his head…"Are you sure you don't want me to replace…everything?"

Tony extends his right arm, knocking the doctor into the pool, Tony slowly walks away chuckling.

The doctor's head pops out of the water…"I'll take that as a no."

----------------

The elevator dings, Tony steps off wearing a red and gray Ohio State track suit, the top was a hoodie…he walks to his desk, bag in hand.

"Whoa, Tony not wearing a suit?"…Ziva said looking up from her desk…"Late night last night, yes? Had a date?"

Tony sat at his desk…"Wouldn't you like to know."…His phone rang; he picks it up…"Special Agent DiNozzo…I'll be right down, Abs."

"She got something, DiNozzo?"

Tony turned towards Gibbs…"Nope, she just wants to see, Boss."…As he rose from his chair and moved to the elevator, he clicks the button and moves inside.

As the doors close…Ziva stands and moves to the middle of the bullpen…"They've been spending too much time together…what's going on?"

Gibbs and McGee both look at her…"Don't just sit there and look at me, tell me what's going on?!"

"Well, Officer David…if you want to know so badly, why don't you ask?!"

She clinches her fist…"Maybe I will!"…As she moves to the stairwell door, opening it aggressively and slamming it shut behind her.

McGee shook his head…"Don't you think it's time we finally told Tony about Ziva's feelings, Boss?"

Gibbs looks at McGee and slowly shakes his head no.

--------------

Ziva sidled against the wall; sneaking towards Abby's lab…she stopped right before the sliding doors.

"Shhh."…Tony moved his finger to his lips.

Abby turned to him…"What is it?"…She whispered.

"Your favorite Mossad officer and mine, Miss Zee-vah David."

Tony moved to the door, it slides open…Ziva pushed her back against the wall and held her breath…he stood there for a couple seconds before walking back.

Tony moved to the cold storage and leaned against them, he slowly starts to slide down the glass.

Ziva jumps out…"AHA! I caught you two!"

"O-M-G, T-O-N-Y!"…She spells it out.

Tony looked up at Ziva from his seated position on the floor…"Yup, she caught us, Abs…red handed…I guess we can stop all the charades."

"But I love charades, Tony!"

"Okay, we can play one more time."

Abby smiled…she held up two fingers.

"Two words."

Abby held up one finger, then moved her finger to her ear.

"First word, sounds like…"

Abby makes a fist and brings it under her chin and pretends to sing.

"Diva…umm, Ziva…Ziva?!"

Abby snaps her fingers…then holds up two fingers.

"Second word."

Abby raises her finger to her head and slowly twirls it while crossing her eyes.

"Crazy…Ziva's crazy?"

Abby snaps her fingers and grins.

Ziva sighs…"You're both…turds."…As she turns and leaves.

Tony looked at Abby…"Turds?"

Abby shrugged…"But there is something I have to tell you about Ziva."

Tony lowers his head…"I already know, Abs."

-----------

Ziva sat on the bottom step of the stairwell, her face in her hands…the doors open, she lifts her head, spreading her fingers as Tony sat next to her.

"So…what's up, sweet cheeks?"

Ziva groaned…"I have a head ache."

"You're only supposed to use that excuse when I ask you for sex."

Ziva lowers her hands…"What?"

"Heh. Nothing, just a married joke."

"You've never been married before."

"Thank God."

"Can I ask you a question, Tony?"

"Do I have an option?"

"Nope."

"Then ask away…I love questions, especially from women!"…Sounding upbeat.

"Do…do…"

"DiNozzo, David…get your asses up here!"…Gibbs said throwing the door open.

Tony turns kissing Ziva on the side of the head…"Come on, my little Israeli flower…"…Tony stands and runs up the stairs.

Ziva just sat there; she moved her hand to where Tony kissed her and held it and smiled.

"Move your ass, David!"…Gibbs yelled.

Ziva stood in a heartbeat and dashed up the stairs.

------------

The team arrives outside of Bethesda Naval Hospital…"Boss, why are we here?"

"Escaped patient from a psych ward, kidnapped a shrink."…They pulled up, the white haired doctor stood next to the Hospital sign.

Tony stepped out of the truck, moving to the white haired doctor…"What you doing here?"

"He escaped."

"Who escaped?"

"Damon Werth."

"Who?"

"Corporal Werth…he was a test subject."

"DiNozzo…what are you doing over there…the crime scenes the other way."

"Coming, Boss."

Tony turns back towards the doctor…"Test subject for what?"

"Pre-Zeus super soldier program."

"Are you telling me this guy is like me?!"

"No…mind manipulation mostly, but this man is extremely dangerous. He's delusional…he still thinks he's fighting in Iraq."

"How dangerous we talking?"

"He's not called the Punisher for nothing."

Tony nodded and moved back towards the team…an MP stood next to a taped off area, a man lied dead, covered in a sheet…"Gibbs, NCIS."…Showing his badge.

"I want this bastard found and killed."…As the MP knelt next to the body, pulling back the sheet…"Sergeant Juno, he was my brother-in-law, my sister is going to be devastated…they have four kids, one on the way."…The man shook his head.

"Were you here?"

He points towards a door…"Yeah, the guy came out of that door; looking really pissed off…he grabs Frank and snaps his neck like it was nothing…he never had a freakin' chance, man!"

Gibbs takes the camera from Ziva…"Tony, take Ziva."

"On it, Boss."

"McGee, bag and tag."…McGee nodded as Gibbs started to tape photos.

----------

Tony and Ziva walk into the building…"Where are we going?"…Ziva asked.

The hallway walls were covered in blood smears…"Follow the blood."

Ziva squats…she snaps on a pair of gloves…"A tooth."…She picks it up and looks at it, she looked down, seeing two more teeth…"And more."

"He's certainly living up to his name."

Ziva looked at Tony…"What?"

"Nothing."

----------------

Tony and Ziva walk out of the building towards Gibbs, Ducky was now at the scene.

"Find anything?"…Gibbs asked.

"Couple teeth, we checked his room…he wasn't taking his medication…found about 10 pills under his pillow."…Ziva answered.

"We talked to an orderly, he escaped during a shift change, grabbing the psychiatrist along the way…her name is Commander Dr. Janice Halloway."

Gibbs squatted as Ducky examined the body…"Broken neck."

Ducky nods…"This man's Atlas vertebrae was shattered, completely…the shere strength it would've taken is enormous, this man is beyond dangerous, Jethro."

Gibbs pushes the sheet back, revealing that the dead MPs firearm was missing…"And armed."


	7. Falling

Gibbs steps off the elevator…"DiNozzo!"

Tony walks down the stairs.…"Just talked to his CO in Iraq, Captain Jack Webster, he called him the perfect marine, Boss…he nominated him for the congressional medal of honor, he single-handed rescued his entire squad, killing 13 insurgents in the process, he was shot three times in the rescue…they nicknamed him: The Punisher. Jeez, McGee…how big is this dude?"

McGee types on his keyboard, bringing up Damon Werth's service record on the plasma…"6'4…265."

"How Schwarzenegger of him...he's not from Austria is he? Or Cal-a-forn-ee-uh?"…Tony said using his worst Arnold Schwarzenegger imitation.

"Naw, Detroit."

"Poor bastard, went from one hell to another…no wonder he's tough as hell."

"Thank you."…Ziva hangs up her phone…"One of the men he rescued is at Bethesda, Gibbs. PFC Nathan Stone."

Gibbs turned towards Tony, who was now at his desk…"Go talk to him…go with her, DiNozzo."…Ziva grabs her coat and makes her way to the elevator.

Tony removes his Sig from his desk and quickly follows her into the elevator, he clicks the basement button…"I gotta talk to Abs real quick."…The doors close as Ziva slowly turns towards him, giving him an odd look.

"Anything on Dr. Janice Halloway, McGee?"

"She's only been in the Navy for 9 months….before that, she was with a civilian medical company, UNATCO, she was there for 4 years."

"What did she work on?"

McGee types…"Top secret, Boss."

"And with the Navy?"

"Also top secret."

Gibbs moves away from his desk and walks towards the stairs…"See if she had a cell phone, Tim."

"You got it, Boss."

Gibbs moves up the stairs and into Director Shepard's office.

-----------

Tony and Ziva walked into Abby's lab.

"There you are, Special Agent Hero!"…Abby grinned.

"Ugh, stop it, Abs."

"It's true."

Tony shrugs…he moves to her handing her an envelope…"Later."

Abby nodded as Tony turned around and walked back through the door.

"What is that, Abby?"…Ziva asked.

"What's what?"

"That envelope, what is it?!"...Ziva demanded, reaching for it.

"Talk to Tony."

"He will not talk to me!"

"I can't, Ziva…I promised."

Ziva groaned…she turns on her heels swiftly, moving through the door; she walks in next to Tony and watches as the doors close, the elevator starts to move, when she flips the emergency switch.

Tony turned his head…"I take it….you've been watching Skinemax again, hmm?"

"What?"

"I noticed last night, that instant classic, Love: Going Down was on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bumping uglies, knocking boots, hanky panky, you know…whoopee and I don't mean Goldberg!"

Ziva turned her head…"What?"

"Okay, you didn't stop it to have wild monkey sex with me…what's up?"

"Monkey sex?"

Tony imitates a monkey, rubbing his belly and scratching his head…"Sorry, it involved a well placed banana."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Tony flips the switch.

Ziva just stood there, shaking her head…the door opens, Tony steps off…the doors start to close, Tony sticks his hand between the doors; the doors open…he stood staring into her eyes.

"Ziva…"

"Yes, Tony?"…She bit her lower lip.

"You comin'?"

Tony turned as Ziva sighed…"Yeah, but not the way I want, too."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."…As Ziva moved past Tony…"I'm driving."

"Umm, hell to the no, Ziva."…As Tony picked up his speed.

Ziva ran out the door laughing...

Tony dashed past her, beating her to the car by 15 steps..."Wow, have you been working out?"

"Heh. Do I ever work out...other than curling donuts in and out of mouth?"

Tony tosses the keys into the air…"Go on, just don't kill me…I do want to have children one day."…As Tony moved around to the passenger side as Ziva got in the driver's side.

Ziva buckled up and started the car…"You know…she is right."

Tony slowly turned his head…"Hmm?"

"About you being a hero."

"Err, you gonna start that now?"

"It is the truth, Tony!"

"A real hero doesn't let those kind of things happen."

"Shoot happens, Tony…there is a difference between calling yourself a hero and being one."

Tony shook his head…"Shoot happens? It's…nevermind….and I never called myself a hero."

Ziva smiled…"I know."…She puts the car into drive and slammed on the gas, throwing Tony back into his seat…"Buckle up!"…She chuckled.

----------

Gibbs comes walking down the stairs…"McGee."

"Pulled up her phone records, Boss…she called one number and that's it."

"Who's it belong too?"

McGee dials the number and puts the phone on speak…"UNATCO Corporation, how may I transfer your call?"…A woman's voice spoke.

"Janice Halloway, please."…McGee said.

"Sir, she's on a leave of absence…would you like to leave a message?"

"Does she have a forwarding number, by chance?"

"Sir?"

"My name is Special Agent McGee, I work for Naval Criminal Investigative Services…she's been kidnapped…what is her forwarding number."

"202-555-8723."

McGee looked up…"Same number, Boss."

"See if she had a DiNardo."

"A what?"

"A second cell phone, Tim."

"OH…DiNardo…"…McGee chuckled as he typed away.

---------------

Tony and Ziva stood in a hospital room, a man missing half of his arm sat on the bed…he was rubbing the end of his arm.

"Phantom pains?"…Tony asked.

"Yeah…it's weird, it still feels there some times."

Tony nodded as he moves to his hands to his legs.

"Tell us about Damon Werth."…Ziva asked, taking off her hat, letting her hair fall…she let her fingers run through her long curls.

Tony turned and watched as the man spoke…"I love the guy, he's my brother…saved my life, saved everyone's life…the man is a hero."…He shook his head…"There's no way he would've…no couldn't done what you said he did, I'm telling you, there's no way…he was gentle giant."

"Gentle? How many people did he kill again?"…Ziva asked.

"Yeah and right when he got back, he went to church and stayed there for like 4 hours talking to the chaplain."

"What's his name?"…Ziva asked.

"I would tell you, but it's no use, he was killed in a bombing last week…it's a damn shame, he was a great man and to think, we just got the news about him this morning."

"Did Werth have family in DC? A girlfriend?"

"Nope, the guy was quiet, never talked about that kind of stuff."

"Thanks…hair's my card…if you think of anything else, give us a call."…Tony said handing the man a card, he turns and walks out.

"Hair?"… Ziva tilted her head, she then moves out behind him.

--------------

McGee stood and moved towards the elevator as the elevator doors opened…"I was coming to find you, Boss."

"Okay."…As he walked past McGee, McGee remained at the elevator, Gibbs stops…"Well?"

"Oh…no extra cell phone, but and this is a huge but, Boss."

"Tim…"

"Sorry, Boss… Janice Halloway didn't exist anywhere before 2003."

Gibbs turns…"Who did she work with?"

"No one."

"Who does she report too, McGee."

"Uhh, well…"

"Find out!"

"Uh, yeah…okay!"…McGee moves quickly past Gibbs back to his desk.

Gibbs moves to his desk, he sits down and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Colonel Dr. James Harris…Boss, he's only existed since 2003, too…what the hell is going on?!"

McGee's computer beeps…"Janice Halloway's phone just turned on…I'm triangulation now…got it!... National Naval Medical Center 8901 Rockville Pike Bethesda, MD."

Gibbs looks up…"She's still at Bethesda?! Let's move, McGee…call DiNozzo!"…Gibbs moves quickly towards the elevator, McGee moves behind him, bringing his cell phone to his ear.

-----------

Tony and Ziva sat a redlight…Tony was sitting back, his sunglasses on.

"You awake over there?"

"With you driving? My eyes are scared open, Zee-vah!"

"Oh, come on…I am not that bad!"

"How many tickets have you had again?"

Ziva was silent.

"Thought so."

"If I am THAT bad, why not give me lessons, yes?"

Tony laughed…"Well…"…Tony cell rings.

"Got it, McGeek."

Ziva turned her head…"What is it?"

"Seems our Corporol is still at the hospital."

Ziva hits the gas and spins the wheel doing a hard 180…she accelerates, spinning the tires zooming back towards the hospital.

Tony grabs the handle above the passenger door..."Now I know why they call these suicide handles!"

Ziva turned her head…"Why is that?"

"The guy who invented it was named suicide."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Ziva backhands him.

"You can beat me later…drive."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Getting beaten is not fun."

"It depends on what you beat, yes?"

Tony turns his head, taking off his sunglasses…"What?"

Ziva chuckles.

---------

Gibbs and McGee arrive at the scene, Tony and Ziva are behind their car, the trunk is open…Ziva straps on her bulletproof vest.

Tony walks towards Gibbs car as a bullet strikes him in shoulder…Tony puts his hand on his shoulder…he looks upwards…"Found him, Boss…or rather, he found me!"

"Tony!"…Ziva yelled.

Tony extended his arm towards Ziva…"Stay!"…Tony continued to look up…"It's just a scratch."

Tony lifts his jacket, then his hoodie…looking at the bullet hole in his shoulder…"Damn, I just got this sweater."…Tony looked up again, he focuses seeing Damon Werth, he was standing still holding a beretta, still pointed at Tony…his lips were moving, but not making a sound …"Damn, I wish I could read lips…wait, I can…Boss, that was a warning to something far worse…we're not taking him alive."

Ziva stood behind Tony…"You're bleeding!"…She put her left hand next to the exit wound in Tony's back…"The bullet went through, you need medical attention NOW!"

"Heh. Good thing I'm at a hospital then, huh?"

"Are you joking around? You just got shot, Tony! SHOT!"

"I know…I'm the one who got shot, remember?"

Ziva turns Tony..."Why are you...errgh...such an mindless idiot, huh?!"

Tony looks down at her..."I dunno, why are you in l..."...Tony stops...he grabs Ziva, picking her up…he quickly carries her behind their car as Damon Weth starts to fire again...Tony sat behind the car, Ziva in his arms, covering her the best he could…the sound of a magazine falling from Damon Werth's gun vibrates through Tony's ear…"Boss, go now…he's reloading!"

Gibbs and McGee run towards the entrance to the Naval Medical Center tower…they run up to a guard, their weapon's drawn…"Roof access?!"

The guard pointed… "Follow me!"

--------------

Tony held Ziva in his arms…"Ummm, Tony?"

Tony's head was turned slightly, looking up at the tower…"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now."

"Not until you're out of the line of fire."…His grip became tighter.

"Tony...too...tight..."

Tony loosens his grip…"Uh, sorry about that."

Ziva moved her arms together and closed her eyes…she cozies up next to Tony, she burrows herself into his chest.

"What in the hell are you doing, Ziva?"

Ziva's eyes swiftly open…"Uh, nothing…I was…just, shut up!"

The sound of gunfire rings through Tony's ears once again…McGee groans as he falls, he's dragged….Tony takes out his Sig and aims it upward…letting go of Ziva…"When I fire…you run."

"Tony…"

"Just do it."…Tony stands, he fires upwards…striking the top of the tower, pushing Damon Werth back from the edge…Ziva runs towards the entrance.

----------

The gunfire stops…

Gibbs crouched next to McGee behind a air duct…"How bad is it, Tim?!"

"I dunno…I've never been shot before!"

Damon Werth stood near the edge of the roof, his fist wrapped in the the hair of Janice Halloway…"I'll protect you, Ma'am…you have my word."

"I told you, I don't need protection!"

Damon Werth shakes his head…he yanks back her head, slamming her into a wall…"AHH, MY HEAD!!!"…He looks at her, she's wearing a burqa, she looks at him…she's speaking to him in Arabic.

"I don't understand, Ma'am…do you speak English?!"

He moves the gun to her head..."You're one of them...aren't you?!"...He cocks his gun, pressing the muzzle against her temple..."Don't you see...we're trying to help you, not hurt you...you made me do this!"

Gibbs stands, pointing his gun…he fires, striking Damon Werth in the right shoulder….Werth looks at it, then raises his gun towards Gibbs and fires, striking him in neck.

Gibbs falls to the ground holding his neck, blood seeps down his arm…"Boss!"…McGee screamed.

Ziva moves out of the roof door, Werth turned…Ziva's Sig was aimed at his chest…"I will kill you!"

Werth saw an insurgent carrying an AK-47…he lifts his gun…Ziva fires, striking him in the chest three times…Werth drops to his knees, dropping his gun.

Ziva slowly moves towards him, her gun still trained on him, she kicks away his gun…he looks up…he reaches out his arm…"Are…you…God?"

"NCIS."

Werth lowers his head, his eyes closed…he sits back on the heels…he opens his arms and stands…"Down, I will shoot you again!"

He takes a step forward, she fires again…and again…but he keeps coming…"I am YOUR God."

He knocks the gun from Ziva's hand and grabs her throat…his chest is bloody mess…he squeezes hard as she elbows his arm repeatedly, trying to get him to let go…she starts gasping as pushes her towards the edge…"The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me…"…Ziva falls to her knees, her eyes roll back into her head…he squeezes harder, her neck starts to crack….

Werth is grabbed by the throat…he looks up, letting go of Ziva…Tony knelt on the edge of the building…"God's not here right now, can I take a message?"…Tony clamps down on Werth's neck and falls backwards, taking Werth over the edge.

Werth looked up, staring into Tony's eyes, Tony's hand still clamped onto his neck…Tony looked down, the ground came barreling towards them quickly…Werth slams into the pavement…a woman screams, she turns and runs into the building…moments later, she comes out with a security guard, he's holding a walkie-talkie… "I need medical assistance! On the roof, two critical and a third nearly dead!" 

They run over Tony was gone…the woman shook her head…"There was another one."

The security guard lets go of the button on his walkie-talkie…"Another what?"

She turns towards him…"Another man."


	8. Doubt

Tony walks into Ziva's hospital room laughing… "Oh really?"…She lies quietly; her neck covered in multiple contusions.

Tony moved towards her, his left hand held a cup while being in a sling, his right hand held his cell phone, he was talking to something.

Ziva turned her head, looking at Tony.

"Layla tov ot nehmadim."…Tony closes the phone under his chin, setting the cup on the table in front of Ziva…"Berry Mango Madness."…He points to his throat, turns and moved towards the door…he stopped and turns back towards her…"Oh, by the way, your Aunt Nettie sends her love and she still wants our wedding photo."

Ziva rolls her eyes and was about to speak.

"I know, I know…she was also telling me today about when you were 7 and you shaved your eye brows…they didn't grow back for close to two years, huh? Question: why? ...and you had a pet goat? Really? What was his name? Don't tell me, let me guess…Tim? Heh."

"It was a she."

Tony chuckled…"That's priceless."

Ziva sighed…"I…I…can not believe she called you and she thinks we are married!"…Ziva said in a loud raspy voice; then moved her hand to her throat holding it, showing signs of pain.

"What can I say…I'm her favorite in-law!"…He grinned.

Ziva's eyes opened wide…throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't ask me, she's the one who contacted me…is everyone in your family Mossad? Oh yeah, she wanted me to tell you that she wants some nieces and nephews and for us to get to work on that pronto, she's not gonna live forever!"

"She wha?"…Her voice started breaking as her upper half shot up from her pillow, she starts pinching her arm.

"Heh."…Tony moved to her, pushing her down by the shoulder…"It's not a dream…or a nightmare."

Ziva frowned as she grabbed her morphine drip control and pushed it multiple times.

Tony laughs as Ziva closed her eyes…"Gibbs? McGee?"

"Gibbs is fine…just a graze, he's already out of the hospital…McGee, hit in the leg, he'll be fine…he's three doors down."

Ziva starts to snore.

"Heh."…Tony moves to the door, but turns and moves back to Ziva; he flicks her in the middle of the forehead with the tip of his middle finger.

"Ow."…Making her open her eyes, she moves her fingers to her forehead rubbing it, she glares at Tony.

"Drink it before it melts, Z."…He started to back out of the room…"I got you one of those bendy straws so you don't have to bend your neck and to think you said I didn't like immigrants."

Tony moved into the hall…"Hey, doc…I think Miss David made need…no, no…what's that thing where they put a scope up your…"

Ziva shot back up…"Tony!"…She secured her neck with her hand.

Tony peeked back into the room…"Drink up, Mrs. DiNozzo."…Tony smiled leaving.

Ziva leaned down, taking the straw into her mouth, she sucked gently on the straw, drawing some into her mouth…she swallows carefully and lets out a sigh of relief.

Ziva closed her eyes, then opened them again…"Mrs. Duh-Nozzo?"…She said very slowly.

Tony walks down the hallway; he turns the corner…"Agent DiNozzo."…A man spoke softly from behind him.

Tony turned…he looked at the man…"If it isn't my least-favorite follicly-challenged spook."

"Least-favorite?"…Trent Kort replied.

"Well, you're the only one I know, so you win by default."

"Awww, DiNozzo…how I've missed your witty comebacks."

"Stick around, I got millions of them."

Kort takes a step towards Tony, placing a card in the chest pocket of his suit.

"If that's your number, I'll pass…the whole two penis thing confuses me, but thanks for the offer."…As Tony reaches into his pocket and places the card on top of Trent Kort's head…"Don't move now, it might fall…careful, stop moving!"…The card falls off of Kort's head as he shakes it…"Awww, shucks, it fell! Oh well…"…Tony turns and takes a step.

"La Grenouille."

"Don't care."…Tony walked away from him.

"Oh, Agent DiNozzo."… Kort took another step towards him…"He's dead."

"Still don't care."

"He outgrew his usefulness."

"Okay…I really don't care now."…As he reached the elevator.

"Jeanne."

Tony stopped in his tracks.

"Ah, I thought that would get your attention."

Tony turns…"What do you want from me?"

Kort moved to him slowly…putting his hand on his shoulder that was in the sling, he pats it…"To make you an offer…"…He moves closer to Tony, he whispers in his ear…"I know what you are, DiNozzo."

"What, sexual frustrated?"

"You haven't slept with the Israeli yet?"…Kort looked surprised…"Thought you were supposed to be some kind of…player. I hate to tell you this, Agent DiNozzo, but…"…Kort laughs..."You're the only partner she hasn't slept with…imagine that, kind of hits ya where it hurts…the ego, hmm?"

He takes a step back towards Tony; he smacks him in the chest with an envelope…"All that power and they still got hurt? Tsk, tsk, tsk."…Kort turns and walks away…"See ya around, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony moved into the elevator, he turned the envelope over, undoing the string, opening the end…he pulls out a stack of pictures, he rifles through them…various pictures of him and Damon Werth, them falling, landing and Tony rises and running away.

The elevator door opened, Tony stepped out, yanking the sling off.

----------

Tony sat against the refrigerated doors in Abby's lab squeezing Bert…"He's right, Abby…what's good about these advantages if I can't use them freely!?"

"Who said you couldn't use them to your advantages? Tony, you're like the Bionic…Wom….uhhh, man."

Tony squeezed Bert again, nearly smashing him flat…"Ugh. Please, Abs."

Abby moves to Tony, taking Bert from him…she holds him to her chest, petting him slowly…"Six-Million Dollar Man?"…Abby said with a grin.

"It's actually BILLION."

"I know…I could cut off your finger and be a multiple millionaire!"

"Heh. I'm glad you said finger."

"In retrospect, you're actually more like one of the Denton's..."…Abby suddenly stops, setting Bert neck to her keyboard.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand if I explained it."

"Probably not."

"Don't be afraid of your gifts…use them."

Tony sighed…"Yeah, but I'm a freak, Abs."

Abby smiled…"Freak is the new black, Tony. It's sooooooo…"

"Kinky?"

"That'll work…now get out there and round up some dirtbags!"

"Dirtbags?"...A voice spoke walking in the room.

Abby spins around…"Gibbs!"…Abby leaps towards him, hugging him.

"I'm okay, Abs."…Abby squeezed tighter…"Abby!"

Abby lets go…"You better be, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo, lets go."

"Where we going, Boss?"…Tony quickly rises to his feet.

"Langley…they took another one of our bodies."…Gibbs said angrily as he turned and left.

"Uh, Boss…I have an idea who's doing that."…Tony follows Gibbs out the door…Gibbs stood in the elevator, staring at Tony…"You look pissed, Boss."

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head…"Ya think, DiNozzo?!"…Gibbs lowers his head…"Didn't you get shot?"

"It's just a flesh wound…yours?"

Gibbs slowly turns his head back towards Tony rubbing his neck…"Bee."

"Yeah, Boss…you gotta be extra careful with those gun-toting bees nowadays."

Gibbs chuckles shaking his head as the doors close.

-----------

Tony and Gibbs walk up to the front desk of the CIA…a woman sat behind it…"May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my body."…Gibbs answered her.

"Excuse me?"

"The body you stole from NCIS, I'm sure it's on a memo somewhere."…Tony leans over the desk…"Look, what's that one say…ummm, buy bread and milk…wow, Boss…the CIA's missions are becoming mundane."

"Have you bought milk lately, DiNozzo? It's like 4 bucks a gallon."

"Causality of war?"

"Elsie?"

"Who?"

"Man, I am old."

"Heh."

"Sirs!"

Tony turns showing his badge…"NCIS…Trent Kort."

She types on her computer…"He's out of the country; Sir…has been for a couple of weeks."

"Not cow, but bull…"…Tony's cell rings...he answers it as he walks away from the desk…"Aww, Aunt Nettie…yes, yes…we have been practicing and yes, I will get you that photo, I promise…ok, yep…yeppers and oh, I hope your hamantashen came out, you're still sending me some right?"…Tony laughs…"Awesome! ….what?...Heh. I will tell her that…look, I gotta go, but I will talk to you later, okay? You got it…shalom!"…Tony closes his phone, taking a step back towards the counter.

"Problems, DiNozzo?"

"Naw, Ziva and I are just having a baby, Boss."

"Excuse me?!"

"Heh."


	9. Catalyst

Tony and Gibbs stepped out of the CIA building; the warmness of their breath visible as snowflakes started to fall upon their jackets…"Like I said, we're having a baby, Gibbs."

Gibbs just shook his head…"Does Ziva know?"

"Heh."…Tony starts to answer when his cell phone rings…"DiNozzo."

Tony starts sprinting towards the car, running right past it...he dashes away from it, Gibbs moves quickly to the car…"Where the hell are you going, DiNozzo?!"

Tony moves with a blur as he turned the corner, a Bethesda Hospital building was on fire…he moved through the door …"Kalyn?!"

"Here…"…Tony moves through a burning lab, lifting a bed that was blocking the door with one hand, tossing it against the opposite wall…"I'm here, Tony!"…Tony moves through doorway, fire engulfed the entire building…"Tony!"…Her voice started to die out.

Tony moves through another doorway, Kalyn, her head bleeding, a large machine lied on top of her, she was unconscious.

Tony lifted the machine, pushing it away from Kalyn, he grabbed her with one hand, lifting her onto his shoulder. He turned, the doorway collapsed in fire, he looked at Kalyn, moving her to in front of him, he ran full steam into the building's wall, turning at the last second, busting through the wall, making a massive hole.

Kalyn starts coughing…Tony moved his hand to the back of her head…she continued to cough…"Keep coughing, get it out of your lungs."

Firemen arrived on the scene, Tony moved towards an ambulance holding Kalyn…"I need help!"

A paramedic moved towards Tony…"Smoke inhalation?"…He looked up at Tony.

"Yeah, yeah…I don't think she's burned."

"We'll take her from here."

He sets Kalyn down on a stretcher as another man moves towards them…Kalyn continued to cough as the paramedic placed a oxygen mask on her face…she pushes it away…"Dr. Harris."

Tony moved towards her…"What about him?!"

"He…killed him."

"Who killed him, Kalyn?!"

Kalyn breaths in…"Sir, we really need to get her to the hospital."

"Go, go!"

Kalyn grabs Tony's hand, moving her face away from the mask once again…"The bald man."

"Sir, are you bleeding?!"

Tony looked down at chest and stomach, blood covered it…Tony pointed towards Kalyn…"Check her!"

The paramedic lifts her, revealing a gunshot to the back…"Oh, Christ…Joe, tell them we have a GSW to the back!"…The man held his hand to her back, they moved her into the ambulance; she lifted her head looking at Tony as they closed the doors.

Tony watches as the ambulance pulled away, he looked at his bloody soot blackened hands…he clenched them tightly as his cell phone rang, he flips it open.

Trent Kort laughs deeply…"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…Jack Frost nipping at your nose…Merry Christmas, Agent DiNozzo."…He sang.

Click

---------

Tony sat next to Kalyn, his eyes opened wide…Gibbs steps into the room, he reaches out his hand…"Who was this woman, Tony?"

Tony lowered his head.

Kort stood at the doorway…"Tell him, DiNozzo."

Tony dashes towards Kort, lifting him into the air by his throat…"DiNozzo!"…Gibbs yelled, reaching for him.

Tony smashes him into the wall cracking it.

Tony squeezes harder as Kort starts to laugh at him…"Not as strong as you thought, hmmm?"…Kort grabs Tony's wrists and squeezes it…Tony grits his teeth as he lowers him…"You can thank, well you know who, for that."…He pushes Tony back, knocking him over.

Kort straightens his tie…"Keep him away from me, Gibbs…or I will kill him."

Tony rises to his feet…"You're dead Kort, you're living on borrow time!"…Gibbs steps in front of him, trying to hold him back.

"Sure, DiNozzo…sure."…Kort smiled, slowly walking away.

Tony pushes Gibbs out of the way…"Who's the one walking away, bitch?!"

Tony takes a step towards Kort as Gibbs jumps on Tony's back…"It's not worth it, DiNozzo!"

Tony moves his hand back, grabbing Gibbs jacket and tosses him in front of him; kneeling by his head, bringing his fist down next to Gibbs' head, cracking the floor.

Gibbs turns his head…"Damn!"

Tony rises and turns.

"How the hell…Tony…what the hell is going on?!"

"Wheaties, Boss."


	10. Under the Knife

Tony walks into Ziva's hospital room, his head down, the souls of his shoes making a distinguishing sound, Ziva held a mirror in her left hand, she was applying makeup to her neck, she lowered her mirror seeing Tony…"How's McGee?"

Tony didn't answer, he pulled the chair up to the side of Ziva's bed, grabbing the mirror and makeup from her…"Let me do that."

Ziva cocked her head to one side…"You know how to apply makeup?"…She squinted her eyes.

"My mother dressed me as a sailor until I was 10."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with makeup?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Exactly!"

Tony starts applying makeup to her neck, doing a dap here, a dap there…he nodded while smiling…"Are you almost done, I want to see, Tony!"

"Hold your horses, Ziva! A master is at work!"

Tony pulls away and grins…Ziva looks up at him…"Your masterpiece, yes?"…She smiled.

Tony laughed…"I SO need to call Abby."

Ziva aggressively reaches for the mirror; grabbing a hold of it…she pulls bringing Tony into her…their lips touch.

Tony pulls back…"Uh, sorry."…He takes a step back towards the door…"Umm, you look nice."…Tony turns, Ziva sighed biting her lip.

"Ziva?"

Ziva straightened up in her bed…"Yes?"

"I got this for you."…Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out a box…"Your other one broke…well, the chain…so I had them replace it."…Tony turns, tossing Ziva the box.

Ziva catches it, she looks up at the door, Tony is no longer there…she frowns and opens the box…a smile comes over her face as lifts her Star of David necklace from the box…"Toda, Tony."

Gibbs stood in the hallway in front of 3 men wearing black NCIS jackets and hats…"I want around-the-clock guards for both of them."

"I can do it, Boss."…Tony said moving up behind Gibbs.

"I need you at NCIS, lock it down, Tony…Abby needs you."

"What about you, Gibbs?"

"Just do what I tell you!"

"Jeez, who crapped in your granola this mornin', Boss?"

Gibbs puts his hand on Tony's chest and pushes, but Tony doesn't move…Tony looks down at Gibbs' hand, then back up at his face…"Oh."…Tony moves back against the wall.

Gibbs leans into Tony…"An order is an order, no matter if you're the bionic woman or not."

"Aww, Boss…Abby already made that joke."

Gibbs smirked…"Move your ass, DiNozzo!"

"Moving my ass, Boss!"…Tony runs down the hall.

---------

Tony runs out to his car, he opens the door and gets inside…he puts the key in the ignition and starts the car, Tony starts shaking as electricity flows through his body.

Kort stood in front of car with a smug look on his face…he slams his hand into the hood of the car, yanking upwards…he reaches in, pulling out some wires…Kort slams the hood down…he looks to his left…"Take him."

Two men in suits open the car doors and quickly remove Tony's body.

Kort walked behind the men carrying Tony into a van, he shuts the door and bangs on it…Kort slides on a pair of sunglasses and walks away calmly.

-----------

Tony lied strapped to a table; his eyes covered, his mouth gagged…a line of hair shaved down the middle of his head.

Kort stood next to him…"Wake him up."

"Sir?"

"I want him to feel this."

A man grabbed a needle and started to inject it into Tony's IV.

"No, put it directly into his heart."

"Why? Are we trying to kill him?"

Kort backhands the man, sending him flying across the room…"Send in another nurse, Dr. Benoit."

Kort turned his head, seeing Jeanne through a window, she takes off her surgical cap, motioning for another nurse to go in…"Just do what he says, okay?"

The woman nurse nodded, moving into the operating room…"Wake him up."

"Yes, Sir."…The nurse slid the needle into Tony's chest and injected the drug into Tony's heart…Tony's body started to shake.

Kort moved his hand to Tony's neck…"Calm, DiNozzo…calm."…He squeezed his neck tightly until Tony stopped shaking.

Kort leaned down and whispered in Tony's ear…"Can you hear me, DiNozzo? There's something in your head I need."…Kort chuckles…"And guess who's going to be gettin' it for me, hmm?"…Kort turns his head back towards the window…"Dr. Benoit, if you would."

Tony flexed the muscles in his neck, trying to lean up, but his restraints were holding him in place.

Jeanne walks in, wearing full surgical gear…"You really need to be sterile."

"Just do it."

Tony starts to mumble.

Kort pulls the gag from Tony's mouth…"Aww, DiNozzo…you're talking."

"Fu…"…Kort quickly puts the gag back in Tony's mouth.

Jeanne starts to cry…"I can't do it…I can't…I'm so sorry, Tony!"

Kort grabs Tony by the neck and squeezes…"Do it or he dies!"

Jeanne shook her head back and forth…"No, no...stop, please stop!"

"Pick up that scalpel and do it or he DIES!"

Jeanne's hand shook as she brought the scalpel to the top of Tony's head.

Kort rips the gag from Tony's mouth…"Tell her to do it DiNozzo or you're not the only one getting a lobotomy."

Tony struggles, he gasps as Kort squeezes harder…"It's…okay, Jeanne."

"Tony…"…softly escaped from Jeanne lips as tears rolled down her face.

Jeanne made an incision into Tony's head, Tony didn't make a sound.

"Aww, DiNozzo…you're tougher than I thought."…He turned to Jeanne…"Hurry up!"

"If you think you can do it any faster, you do it…ya bastard!"…Jeanne yelled, holding out the scalpel towards him.

He smiled…"Just do it, doctor."

"You're like a bad Bond villain, Kort."…Tony struggled to get out.

"Hmmm, what's that, DiNozzo?"

"You always call me by my last name only…you have an accent and you're gonna die at the end."

Kort chuckles…"Me die? Aww, DiNozzo."

"All you need now is a cat to stroke."

"Lover of movies, am I right, Professor DiNardo?"

Jeanne looked at Kort, then down at Tony as she aggressively sliced into Tony's head…Kort chuckled…"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, DiNozzo."

Jeanne reaches into Tony's head pulling out the chip…"I'll take that."…As Kort grabs it from her…"The Zeus chip, I thought it would be bigger."

Tony's head falls back…Kort smiled…"Congratulations, on your first kill, Dr. Benoit."

Jeanne moved to Tony's side, putting her hands against his face…"I love you, Tony…I'll always love you."…Jeanne undoes his left hand; bringing his hand to her face…Kort grabs her arm and pulls her away from Tony, he takes his gun from his belt, shooting the nurse in the head, killing her instantly.

Tony lied motionless as Jeanne stared at him as Kort pulled her out the door.

Kort pulls her into the bathroom, tossing her against the wall; she slides down it rolling herself into a ball. Kort looked into the mirror, he pulls a knife from his belt and stabs himself in the top of the head…make an inch long gash. He takes the chip and forces it into his head.

He turned towards Jeanne…"It's not working!"

"I…he died for nothing?!"…Jeanne starts beating on Kort's legs, he quickly knees her in the face, knocking her out.

He grabs her by the hair, pulling her along the ground…moving swiftly through the surgical area; he rushes past the operating room…Tony still lying on the table.

Kort pulls Jeanne to the door, he grabs a Molotov cocktail from the counter and lights it…he tosses it against the wall, fire spreads quickly as he picks up Jeanne and walks out the door.

Moments later, the building explodes.


	11. Deadly Upgrade

Kort gripped the steering wheel hard, grinding on it…he sat back, moving his palms over his eyes…"Why didn't it work?!"

Jeanne was in the backseat of the car, lying down…her hands tied behind her back…he looked back, her eyes were open…he reaches back taking the gag from her mouth…"You're a doctor, why?!"

"How the hell would I know, you killed the only person who could answer that, you idiot!"

"I don't like your tone, doctor!"

"Good!"

Kort moves his fingers to her face, caressing it…she slowly moved his hand down her neck, along her shoulder…he cups one of her breasts…"I usually don't like French, but for you…I'll make an exception."

"You sick bastard!"…She groaned.

He chuckled…"Indeed."…Kort puts the gag back into her mouth; he moves his hands back to his eyes, he grunts hard then smirks…"I see you Abigail Sciuto."…He leans forward, starting the car.

-----------------

Ziva sat in the chair, zipping up her black boot…she stands and moves towards the door.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs turns seeing her…"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm going to help Tony with Kort."

"How do you know about Kort."

"I do have ears, Gibbs."

"Go back to bed, that's an order."

"Gibbs…I."

"What Ziva?"

"I…"…She moves her hand to her throat, caressing it…"I am worried about him."

------------------

The elevator opened, Kort steps off...the sliding door opens to Abby's lab. Abby stood in front of her computer, wearing a long black trench coat that touches the floor, her head swaying back and worth. Kort moves to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, Abby turns around…Tony lifted Kort by the throat with his left hand…"Heeere's Tony!"

-----------

An hour earlier…

Abby stepped off the elevator...blood was smeared along the walls, the sliding door to her lab was half way open, blocked by something...Abby took a step forward, seeing Tony lying on the ground in front of her.

A caf-pow cup hits the floor; the lid pops off, sending liquid everywhere…"Tony!"...She dropped to her knees, Tony's hand was holding the top of his head, she tried to pry it away, but she couldn't.

She stood quickly, moving to her computer...she clicks on her camera..."Ducky, I need you...NOW! HURRY!"

"What is it Abigail?"...As he hurried over to it...lifting his face guard..."Calm yourself, dear."

"It's Tony...he's bleeding!"

"What's wrong with Tony? Where?"

"My lab...hurry, Ducky...he's dying!"

Abby knelt next to Tony shaking…"Stay with me, Tony…where are you, Ducky?!"

The elevator doors opened…"Abby?"

"Hurry, Ducky…he's losing a lot of blood!"

Ducky moved towards her voice, Tony now lied in the middle of Abby's floor on his back, his hand no longer on his head, replaced with Abby's hand.

Ducky knelt down on one knee, lifting Abby's hand…"Oh lord...he needs to go to the hospital and I mean now, Abby!"

"He can't!"

Ducky turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes…"Why…"

Her eyes started to well up.

"Abby?"

"Save him, Ducky…please."

Ducky moved behind Tony, he lifted him up…"How is he still alive? His brain has a 4 inch gash in it, but that's odd…it seems to be healing, what is going on, Abby?"

Ducky wiped away some of the blood…"It is, it's healing! That's impossible!"…Ducky sees that there's an opening inside his brain…"Even more bizarre, what is going on?! Abigail?!"

Abby stood quickly, she ran to her computer, grabbing the envelope Tony have given her, ripping it open…she shakes the envelope until something flies out, nearly dropping it…she rushes back over to Ducky.

"Put it in!"…Handing him a chip.

Ducky looks at the chip…"Zeus v2.0."…He marvels at it.

"Admire it later, Ducky!"

Ducky slides in the chip and Tony's body jumps, Ducky backs up…Tony falls backwards, motionless.

"Tony!"…Abby yelled, her hands cover her mouth.

Tony quickly sits up, turning his head, looking at his reflection in a shiny metal cabinet…"What happened to my hair?"

Abby snorted as she tried not to laugh, but she gave in, laughing as loud as she could; she dropped to her knees, hugging Tony…she starts crying.

Abby turned towards Ducky...his face stunned, his mouth wide open..."Ducky..."

"Is there something you two want to…declare?"

--------------

An hour passes…

"Truly amazing."…Ducky stood over Tony as he sat on Abby's stood…"It's nearly completely healed already."

Tony moved his hand to his head, Ducky slaps it away.

"You and your God forsaken hair, Anthony!"

"Heh. It's one of my best aspects, Duck."

"Ah, yes, it is…that and healing…rapidly."

"Like Wolverine!"…Abby blurted out.

"I wish I had Wolverine's hair right now."

Abby chuckles…"Side burns, too?"

"Naw, I'm a man…not a lamb, Abs!"

Something buzzes as Abby moves to Tony..."Gotta cut the rest of it off, Tony."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

----------

Tony stood in the bathroom, his clothes covered in blood…he tries cleaning some blood from his shirt with some water…"What's the use? Ugh. This was silk, too."…He tosses the rolled up piece of paper away, he straightens his tie and slowly moves his hand over the top of his bald head…"Oh man."

Tony opens the door…he steps out into the hall, he walks back into Abby's lab…"I couldn't get in, Tony."…Abby frowned.

Tony moved towards her…"It's okay, Abby."…Tony places his right hand on the computer and closes his eyes…"We don't have to find him."…Tony smiled…"He's coming to us."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do, Abs."

"But how?"

"Abs, I know, okay?"

"But how, Tony? Super bionic nanomachines following his every movement, tracking his crappy bionic scent?"…Abby moves her hands around quickly, karate chopping the air in front of her…"Hi-Ya!"

"Uh, no...his lo-jack system says he's right outside NCIS."…Tony shrugs.

Abby shrugs…"But why would he be coming here? If he thinks your dead?"

"Maybe he's turning himself in?"

Abby grabs Tony's tie…"As if!"

Abby grabs Bert and squeezes him…"This is gonna get violent isn't it?"

"Hide your caf-pow and put away your stuffed hippos, it's clobberin' time, abbycakies!"

"No one hurts Bert, Tony...NO ONE!"…Abby grits her teeth.

Tony turns off the lights.

Abby throws Bert..."Every hippo for themselves!"

Bert hits Tony in the back of the head..."Ow."

"Oh shut up, Tony!"

Tony turns back on the lights…"Heh."

Abby pats her chest trying to calm her nerves…"Umm, so what's your plan then?"

"Ever seen Lethal Weapon?"…Tony said with a grin…"Can you make sure he comes here…ala Luke Skywalker being lent to the cryogenic chamber?"

Abby slams her feet together; she throws up a salute grinning ear to ear..."You got it, Billion Dollar Agent!"

"Oh, Abs…you wouldn't happen to have a wig, would ya?"

-----------

Tony stared into Kort's eyes…he tosses the wig from his head…"Where IS Jeanne?"

Kort laughed as he brings his hands together and slams down on Tony's arm multiple times before Tony breaks his grip, making Tony drops to one knee…Kort rotates his head, cracking his neck…"I don't know how you survived, but I'm still stronger than you, DiNozzo."…He draws back his right arm…

Tony looked up and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I know something you've failed to recognize."

"Which is?"

Tony stands, re-lifting Kort…"I'm right-handed, bitch!"

Tony pushes Kort towards the wall..."Not the masspectrometer, Tony!"...Abby yelled.

Tony turns his head for a second, Kort pulls a stun gun and jabs Tony in the neck with it.

Tony tosses Kort through the sliding doors..."Uh, sorry, Abs."

"Don't apologize, kill the dirtbag!"

Kort sat against the wall, Tony dashed towards Kort...thrusting his knee into his face, driving Kort's head into the wall, his nose explodes. Blood splatters everywhere.

The elevator dings, Kort grabs Tony belt as Tony turns his head, slamming him face first into the wall, he crawls towards the elevator...Tony cocks his head to one side, cracking it..."Okay, now you're pissing me off!"

Kort grabs Palmer as he comes out of the elevator, pushing him towards Tony...he moves Palmer out of the way...Kort laughs as the doors close. Tony slams the bottom of his fist into the door, denting it…"Damn it!"

Abby grabs Palmer, pulling him into the lab..."Go, Tony."...Tony runs towards the staircase.

The elevator dings, Kort steps out and is welcomed with a punch to the face..."I'm faster than an elevator, numbnuts."

Kort pulls out his stun gun, shoving it into Tony's chest…he pushes him, escaping from the elevator…"Stop that, it tickles."…Kort runs towards a door that says roof access.

Kort moves to the edge of the roof and stops...he turns back, seeing a very pissed off Tony mere feet from him...He wipes the blood away from his mouth and nose…"Nice hair, DiNozzo."

"Thanks."…Tony kicks him, Kort flies off the roof...the sound of a car alarm goes off...Tony moves to the edge, seeing the destroyed remains of Ziva's mini-cooper, Kort rolls off the top of it and moves slowly towards his car...Tony takes a step off the roof, he lands, he looks at Ziva's car…he grits his teeth…"I'm gonna pay for that."

Kort opens the backdoor of his car, yanking Jeanne out…he grabs his gun from between the seat and holds it to Jeanne's head…"Hold it right there, DiNozzo!"

Tony stops…"Let her go!"

Kort laughs…"Yeah, right."

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious, DiNozzo?!"

"If you hurt her, I swear to God."

"She's my escape clause, DiNozzo…right, love?"…He kisses Jeanne on the temple…"Should I tell him or do you want, too, hmm?"

Tony takes a step forward.

"Ah, tsk, tsk, tsk."…He cocks the gun…he moves his hand to her stomach…"Isn't that right little DiNozzo?"

"What?"…Tony looked at Jeanne…her eyes opened wide.

Kort laughed…"So, are you going to try and apprehend me or save your child, Agent DiNozzo?"…Kort pulls the trigger.

"Jeanne!!!"

Kort backs away as Tony drops to his knees, Kort smiles as he continues to back away…Tony smacks Jeanne on the cheek…"Stay with me, Jeanne."…He moves his fingers to her neck…he picks her up, Kort is gone…Tony runs as fast, jumping over the gate…he sprints down the road carrying Jeanne.


	12. Ziva's Impeccable Timing

Tony walks through the revolving doors, leaving the hospital….his eyes puffy, he walked across the parking lot.

Ziva runs out after him…"Tony…"

Tony keeps walking, ignoring her.

"Tony!"…She raises her voice.

Tony stops…"What do you want, Ziva?"

"I am sorry."

Tony lowers his head and starts to walk again.

"Tony…will you stop and talk to me!"

Tony turns…"What do you want, Ziva…what do you want from me? Huh?!"

"Tony…"…She lowered her voice.

"What Ziva? You have my full attention…here I am, in the middle of the hospital parking lot, my ex-girlfriend dead…but here I am…talk to me, Ziva…c'mon…TALK TO ME!"

The skies open up, sending down a torrential downfall...Tony looks up..."That's just freakin' great!"

"Tony...I love you!"…Ziva yelled at the top of her lung.

Tony starts laughing...lifting his arms, rain pours over him.

"Tony!"

Tony stops laughing, he lowers his head...Ziva stood drenched, she takes a step towards him..."I love you, Tony."

"Ziva..."...A car slams into Tony, he falls forward onto the hood...the car stops, throwing him about 50 feet through the air, he lands on the pavement, he lies motionless.

"Tony!"…Ziva screamed, running towards him.

Trent Kort steps out of the car..."Au Revoir, DiNozzo."...As he moves towards him...Ziva runs up to Kort, kicking him in the stomach from the side...he stops and looks at her, she kicks him again...he grabs her leg and swings her around, slamming her into the hood of the car, she falls off the hood grabbing her head, rolling herself into a ball...Kort turned back towards Tony, he's immediately speared, Tony drives him through windshield…Tony punches him relentlessly, Kort precedes to bleed profusely from his mouth and nose…Kort starts to laugh…"You can't kill me, DiNozzo."

Tony grabs Kort's head…"See you in hell, Kort."…Tony looks up, letting out a primal scream.

Tony stands, dropping something on the hood as he drops to the pavement below…he moves to Ziva...she groans as he lifts her..."Did you get him, Tony?"

Tony looked at the pavement as blood poured off the hood..."It's over."…He carried her towards the hospital.

She lifts her head…"What happened to your hair?"

"Long story, Ziva…long story."

---------

Tony sat next to Ziva, she was sleeping peaceful…he closed his eyes and sighed.

-----------

A doctor stood in front of Tony…"I'm sorry, Sir…she's gone."

Tony's lowered his head into his hands…"And the baby?"

------------

"DiNozzo?"

Tony opened his eyes…he looked towards the door…"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"I'm taking McGee home, you need anything?"

Tony wiped his eyes…"No, I'm good, Boss."

Ziva reaches out grabbing Tony's hand…Tony stands looking down at her…"You need something?"

Ziva eyes were still closed, she smiles…"You."

--------

The next morning…

Gibbs, Ducky and Abby stood in autopsy, over the dead body of Trent Kort…"He tore his head off, Duck?"…Gibbs questioned.

Ducky nodded.

"Good, he deserved it!"

Gibbs and Ducky both looked at Abby.

"He almost ruined my lab…and he killed..."…Abby turned her head, Jeanne Benoit lied on the next table over.

"Poor dear."…Ducky moved to Jeanne's body…"Ah, I did find something unusual."

Gibbs turns…"Unusual?"

Ducky lifts the sheet…"Is that what I think it is, Ducky?"

"It is, Abigail…it is."

----------

Two weeks later…

McGee stood in the bullpen panicking…the elevator dings, Abby steps off wearing a catholic school girl uniform…"Abby….umm, Abby?"…McGee grinned.

"Eyes up, Timmy!"

"Sorry…well, I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?"

"Tony isn't here yet."

"So?"

"Well, they're giving out the Special Agent of the Year Award today and Tony always accepts for Gibbs and you know me and public speaking…and Ziva isn't here either!"

Abby grabs McGee by the arms and kisses him for a good 20 seconds…she pulls away.

"Wha…"…Gibbs slaps McGee on the back of the head and Abby on the ass.

"Uh, sorry, Boss."

"Hey, that's definitely red light, Gibbs!"

Gibbs grinned…"Then report me, Abs."

Abby laughed.

"Lets go."

"Where we going, Boss?"

They walk into the award ceremony.

"Wow, Gibbs is here."…A man said from inside the crowd.

Abby and McGee stopped at the door way. Gibbs moved next to Director Shepard as she stood at the podium…"We're all here for the Special Agent of the Year Award…this years recipirent went well beyond the call of duty in the past year and that's what it took to break Special Agent Gibbs six-year winning streak."

"Whats and huhs"…Escape from the audience.

"I'm happy to announce, this years winner is…Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."…Jenny starts clapping, followed by the rest of the audience…"Special Agent DiNozzo?"…Jenny looked around the room.

Gibbs steps up, taking the award from Jenny…he moves to the podium…he holds up the award and nods, then walks away.

Gibbs moves back down the aisle.

"Wow, Tony won and he wasn't here to accept it? That's shocking!"

Gibbs stops next to McGee…"There are more important things than awards, McGee."…Gibbs leaves the room, Abby right behind him.

McGee turns…"Boss?"

----------

Tony stood facing away, a redheaded woman stood next to him, he turned, extending his arms handing a baby to the woman…"Helen..."

"I will take care of her, Tony…I promise."

"I'm so sorry."

Helen places her hand on Tony's face…she moves in and kisses his cheek…"Thank you."…She turns as a man opens the back door of a limo, she gets inside and he closes it and moves to the driver's side and drives away.

Tony stood there…"You can come out, Ziva."

Ziva stood behind Tony…she took three large steps towards him…"She's beautiful, Tony…what's her name?"

Tony turned…"Gabrielle."

Ziva lowered her head and spoke to herself.

Tony moved past her, she raised her head and moved along side him…"I said a prayer for her."

"Toda."

Ziva smiled…"Eyn davar."…They walked along together…"Question: Where are they going?"

"As far away from here as possible."

Ziva suddenly stops…"But why?! It took every last favor I had in Mossad to find Jeanne's mother."

"I know, but it's for the best."

"Tony, she needs you."…Tony continued walking on…"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Nope."

Ziva runs up and moves in front of him…"You're a beautiful, brilliant…"…She cups his face with her hands…"Stupid, stupid man."

Tony grabs her wrists and lowers her hands…"I was with you up to brilliant…but I gotta say…"

"Shut up, Tony…a daughter needs her father!"

Tony moves the back of his fingers to the right side of Ziva's face, lightly stroking her cheek…"I have my reasons, Ziva."

Ziva closes her eyes…"Are we ever going to…"…Ziva's cell rings…she answers…"Shalom...oh, Aunt Nettie, how are you?"…Ziva laughs…"What? You got the wedding photo? What wedding photo? From MY husband?"…Ziva turns, Tony was nowhere to be seen, she rolls her eyes…"When I find you Tony, you're dead!"

"Boo!"

Ziva turned around, Tony was standing behind her…"You scared the crap out of me! No, no, not you Aunt Nettie."

Tony grabs the phone from Ziva…he puts his hand over it…"How does it feel Zee-vah?!"…Tony brings the phone to his ear…"Shalom, Nettie…yes, we're still practicing. Heh."…Tony starts backing up, he waves to Ziva with his open hand.

"Tony, give me my phone."…She starts walking towards him.

"Good news, Nettie…I think she's pregnant!"

"Tony!"…Ziva lunges at Tony, he hops out of the way, he starts running as she follows…"When I catch you, you're dead!"

"But we're having a baby, sweet cheeks!"

"Stop saying that!"

"You're gonna get SO big!"

"TONY!"

"Heh!"


	13. New Roommate

Ziva circled McGee on a mat…"The first rule of Krav Maga is…"…Ziva lunges forward, kicking upward; McGee falls to his knees holding his groin. Ziva pushes him down, straddling him, pressing her forearm against his throat.

McGee groans…"That position is called woman on top, Probie."…A smiling Tony walked up next to them.

Ziva turned her head and chuckled, then quickly looks back down at McGee…"You yield, yes?"

"Y-yeah."…McGee said in a raspy voice.

"Good."…Ziva rises, she turns grabbing a towel, wiping her brow.

McGee tries to get up, but stops, moving his hand to his back…he groans louder.

"Come on, Probisauras Rex…get up."…Tony extends his hand towards McGee…he yanks McGee up and pats him on the back, cracking it.

"Ow!"

"You're welcome."…He laughed, backing up.

"Like you could do better, Tony."

"Is that a challenge, McGeek?"

"Not me…Ziva."

Tony turns to Ziva…he smiles.

She smiles back…"I am game."

"Parcheesi?"

"Huh?"

"Uno!"

"Dos?"

"Tres!"

"Cuatro!"

"Cinco de Mayo!"…Tony grinned.

Ziva stood there with an odd look on her face as Tony moved towards her…"So are we gonna…wrassle?"

"What is this…wrassle, Tony?"

He leans into her…"Its where we're on the ground rolling on top of one another."…He whispered.

"Really?"…Ziva bites her lower lip.

"Sound fun?"

"Maybe."…She moves towards him, placing her left foot behind his right leg, she pushes him, tripping him…she falls on top of him... "That was easy."…She grinned.

"Hey, you didn't say go!"

"There is no go in fighting, Tony."…Ziva grabs Tony's hands and holds them down above his head.

McGee laughed.

Tony turned his head…"Shut up, Probie."…McGee chuckled, turning away, he walks towards the men's locker room.

Ziva cocked her head, she smiled smugly…"Do you yield?"

Tony smirked…"Never."

"Good."…Ziva chuckled.

Tony pulls his hands apart, Ziva loses her balance, falling forward, her lips on his nose…she turns her head slightly as she pulls away, she smiled down at him…he groaned.

She scrunched her nose then slaps him.

"What the hell?!"

Ziva rises, removing her knee from his groin…she grits her teeth…"It wasn't the kiss."…She whispered to herself as she stood away from him.

Tony stood…"One more round."

Ziva turned…"What?"

"Me and you, one more round…don't hold back."…Tony said holding up his index finger.

Ziva extends her arm towards Tony then makes a come here gesture with her fingers.

"Gladly."…Tony moved towards her, Ziva leaps towards him, knees first…striking him in the stomach, he grabs ahold of her, she looks down at him, her eyes open wide…he stares into her eyes and smiled then falls backwards, turning her as they fell, he grabs her arms behind her, locking them into place with his left hand while pulling her back to his chest. He wraps his legs around her waist, locking them at the ankle.

She struggles trying to get free, she tries bringing up her knees, but Tony slides his legs down hers, straightening them…he chuckled…"Do you yield?"

"Ha. Never!"…She continues to struggle…"You've been practicing, yes?"

"Heh. Maybe."

"Taking lessons, hmm?"

"Naw, just a little Bruce Lee, a little Walker, Texas Ranger."

"Who?"

"Chuck Norris."

"Who's that?"

Tony smacks Ziva on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"How can you not know who Chuck freakin' Norris is?! He's a God in a cowboy hat, Zee-vah!"

Ziva shrugs.

Tony grabs the back of her hair with his right hand, pulling her head back…"Do…you…yield? Or should I say it in Hebrew? Heh."

Ziva struggled one last time, but stops, she wets her lips with her tongue…she sighs…"Yes."…She grunted.

Tony loosens his grip, freeing her arms… he turns her head, she closes her eyes as he moves his mouth towards her…his lips near hers…

"DiNozzo!"…Gibbs walks into the room…"What in the hell are you two doing?!"…They both look back quickly, Ziva thrusts her left elbow back, striking Tony in the face.

Tony's legs relax as Ziva breaks away and does a nip-up, she lands and looks back at Tony and chuckles.

Tony moves to his stomach and lifts himself off the floor…he gives a quick glance to Ziva…"Not cool, Ziva…not cool."…Tony walks into the men's locker room.

Ziva sighs…"Tony…"

"Ziva…I have a job for you."…Gibbs said as he turned.

"Me?"…Gibbs leaves…"Wait…Gibbs?"

------------

Tony walked out a door, he takes a step and stops, he blows out, his breath visible through the cold air and snowflakes….he looks straight up and seems to focus on something in the sky.

A man wearing a headset sat behind a computer display watched a large display of satellite on Tony..."He can't see us, can he, Rogers?"….A man out of view spoke.

"Not at all, Sir."

General Grylls walked into view…"Then what is he looking at?"

"I honestly have no idea, Sir."

"How's the data coming along?"

"It's complete, it's been two weeks since they've installed the new chip…shall we start, Sir?"

"Yes."

------------

Tony stared into the sky…the door opened, Ziva stepped out…she looked up…"What is it?"

Tony looked down…"Nothing."…He rubbed his face and started to walk.

"Tony…wait…I'm sorry."

"Heh. It's okay…me and you together, like that would ever work, right?"…Tony shrugs and walks backwards…"By the way, you throw a mean elbow."…Tony turned and walked acrossed the parking lot.

"Wait!"…Ziva ran after him.

------------

"Who is that?"…General Grylls asked looking at Ziva.

Her bio pops up next to them on the large display…"Ziva David."…Rogers answered.

"Mossad, huh? Any chatter about Israelis picking up on our technology?"

"None, Sir…should we put serveillance on her?"

"No, I'll look into it myself."…He leaves.

-----------

Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator, the elevator dings, the doors open into the squad room, Abby stood in a light blue dress suit with a white turtleneck undershirt, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, she fidgetted with her glasses.

"Abby…you look…weird."…It was the only thing Ziva could think to say.

"Heh. Did you lose a bet, Abs?"…Tony said with a grin…"Or do you have to testify?"

Abby nodded stroking her pony tail over her right shoulder.

Tony opened his arms, Abby ran into them, hugging him…"I hate testifying, Tony."

Tony patted her on the back…"Where's Bert?"

"I'm going at it alone today."

"No, you're not…Ziva, protection detail."…Gibbs barked out moving down the stairs.

"Me?"…Ziva said, turning towards Gibbs…"Doesn't Tony always go with her?"

"Not this time…I have a special job for Tony."

"Can't McGee go?"…Ziva shrugged.

"Do you have a problem going to court with me, Ziva?"…Abby questioned.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with Abby, Zee-vah?"…Tony quickly jumped in on the conversation.

"No, no…it…it is that…well, you know me…I am very impatient."

"Boss, I can do it."…Tony walked towards his desk.

"No, Ziva can do it…now go you two."

Abby grabs Ziva's hand pulling her into the elevator…"Come on, we'll have fun."

"I thought you said you hated testifying?"…Ziva turned to Abby with a perplexed look on her face.

The doors started to close…"Cheer up, at least you won't be in pain from seeing Tony and yurning over him."

"Abby!"…Ziva screeched.

Tony moved behind his desk and sat down, he opens up his drawer taking out his Special Agent of the Year award…he opens the box and rubs it gentle with his thumb.

"Tony, lets go..."…Tony didn't move, he continued to stare at his award.

"Tony?"…Gibbs repeated.

"I heard ya, Boss."…Tony opens his drawer, putting back his award, he stands…"Where we going?"

"Your daughter."

Tony took a large step towards Gibbs…"Boss?!"

"She's fine…she just needs her father."

Tony sighed…"Gibbs."

"No, listen to me; I know what I'm talking about here."…Gibbs turns his head…"McGee, Director Shepard wants to see you."

"Uh, what…why…Boss?"

"Ask her, Tim…keep your cell on."

"Got it, Boss."

"Lets go, Tony."…Gibbs opens his drawer, taking out his Sig and moves towards the elevator.

Gibbs presses the button and walks inside, Tony right behind him…"Boss, I have a bad feeling about this."

----------

Jenny sat at her desk, there was a knock at the door, she lowers her glasses…"Come in, Agent McGee."

The door opens, McGee peeks his head into the door…"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"

"Yes, close the door."…McGee enters; closing the door behind him…he walks to in front of her desk…"Special Agent McGee, I'm gonna leave my computer on and this file open."…She pats her desk…"And I'd like you to…"…She looks up at him and smiles.

"Ma'am?"

-----------

Ziva and Abby sat on a bench outside of the court room.

"Abby…I am an idiot."

"Okay."

"You are not interested in why?"

Abby pulls at the bottom of skirt…"I feel like a banker in this. Ugh!"

"Are you listening to me, Abby?"

"Blah, blah…I'm an idiot…blah, blah…I love Tony…blah, blah!"

"Hey! I never said I loved, Tony."

"Yet."

Ziva sighs…"I do."

"I know."

"Why will he not let me in, Abby?!"

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Well…I…uh, well."

"Spit it out, Ziva."

"I kinda hit him in the face with my elbow when he tried to kiss me."…She said in a shameful way.

"Why in Gibbs' name did you do that for?!"

Ziva sighs deeply.

"You're right, you are an idiot."…Abby chuckled.

Ziva lowered her head.

"Cheer up, Ziva…he's just going through a lot of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…just stuff."

"Stuff! Stuff! Stuff! Why does no one want to tell me anything?! What STUFF?!"

Abby looked at Ziva…"Miss Sciuto, they're ready for you."…A man in uniform spoke opening up a door.

She patted Ziva's leg then stood up from the bench; Ziva followed her lead…Abby tugged at her turtleneck.

"Come on, Abby…the sooner you do it, the sooner you can get back into your dog collar, yes?"…Ziva said half smirking.

Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and laughed, pulling her towards the door.

-----------

Gibbs stops the car, Tony gets out…he looks up at the sign…"DiNardo's Italian Restaurant, Boss?"

"It seemed fitting, DiNozzo."

"Ugh…what are we doing here?"

"You know why."

"How is me being in her life gonna help her? As long as I'm alive, people are gonna come for me…why put her through that?"

"Because she deserves to know who her father is, she's already lost one parent…don't make it two."

Tony and Gibbs walked into the restaurant; Helen sat at a table holding Gabrielle.

"This wasn't my idea, Helen."

"I know…sit, sit."

Tony sat down..."Would you like to hold her?"

"Uh, yeah."...Helen carefully hands the baby to Tony..."Make sure you support her neck with your hand."

Tony places his hand under the baby's neck...he looked into her eyes, the baby girl gurgled..."Heh. She has my eyes."

"Nose, too...she did get Jeanne's hair, though."

"Aww, poor thing."

Helen laughs...she strokes the top of Gabrielle's head with her fingertips.

Tony turned his head, Gibbs stood behind him...Tony couldn't believe his eyes, Gibbs was smiling.

"Wanna hold her, Boss?"

"What?

"Do you wanna hold her?"...Tony offered Gabrielle to Gibbs.

Gibbs took her and rocked her in his arms..."Damn, DiNozzo...you did good."

"Tony..."… Tony looked at Helen..."I'm the one who actually contacted Agent Gibbs."

"Hmm?"

"I'm dying."…She voice nearly breaking as she said it.

Tony eyes opened wide…"Excuse me?"

"I have cancer..."

"Uh, I...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I've known for awhile...I've made peace with it, I got to spend time with my grand daughter."…She smiled…"But..."

"But?"

"She needs you."

"But…"

"No, she needs you."…She leans down picking up a briefcase, she sets it on the table, opening it…"I've changed my will; it all goes to Gabrielle, in a trust on her 18th birthday."…She hands a package to Tony.

He takes it and starts to open it, but she stops him, placing her hand on his.

"Don't, just her birth certificate, important papers…here, just take the briefcase and finally, here."…She hands him a rectangle piece of paper.

"A check?"…Tony looked at it…"$250,000?"

"I've seen your place, buy a house, maybe a mini-van."

"Mini-van?"

Helen laughs standing, she backs away.

"Where are you going?"

"Paris."

"Why?"

Helen moves back to Gabrielle, taking her from Gibbs…she kisses her on the top of the head…"Goodbye, Munchkin."…She hands her to Tony, kissing him on the cheek…"Thank you, Tony."…She turns and walks towards the door, she stops for a moment and sighs…"To die."…She leaves through the door.

----------

Ziva sat with her hands in her lap, staring up at the ceiling…(So bored)…She thought to herself, she looked down, Abby sat on the witness stand, Ziva's ears filled with Hebrew music…the defendant stood pointing his finger at Abby. Ziva rose quickly, moving behind him…she grabbed the man by the back of the shirt, pulling him back into his chair…"Behave."

The defendants counsel stood up, looking at the judge, then towards Ziva.

Ziva just stood there nodding her head with the rhythm of the music.

The judge spoke, looking at Ziva…he spoke again…he finally points towards her…Ziva points to herself; then lifts her hands in the air…"Oh!"…She yanks the earplugs out of her ears…"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"David…NCIS."

"If you touch the defendant again, Miss David…I will hold you in contempt of court."

Ziva groaned…"I told Gibbs I wasn't the right one for this."…She moves back towards her seat and sits down.

"Commander Roberts, if you would."

Bud Roberts stood from his chair…he moved towards Abby…"Thank you, your honor…Miss Sciuto, if you would…"

The defendant stood again…"You're dead, bitch!"…He lunges across the table, his left knee on top of the table.

Ziva once again stood…she moved back towards the man, the bailiff grabbed the man, pulling him back into his seat, he punches the bailiff in the face, knocking him into the juror stand…Ziva leaps over the divider, grabbing the man by the back of the head, driving his head into the top of the table numerous times before he stops moving.

"Miss David!"

Ziva looked up at the judge…"Uh…oh…sorry?"…She gritted her teeth.

"Thank you."

Ziva cracked a small smile.

--------

Ziva stood in the elevator, cell phone to her ear…"Aunt Nettie, for the last time…we are NOT married. No, no, no…he's not married, but that doesn't change the fact that were aren't married."…The door opens, she grabs the door, stopping it from closing…"Yes, I will admit, the wedding picture was beautiful, but it was FAKE. What? He sent you another one?"…Ziva sighs…"I have to go, Aunt Nettie…no, no, no…you visiting wouldn't be a good idea right now…what? What baby?"…She sighs once again…"I'm not pregnant either…shalom!"…She hangs up….she steps out…"I'm going to kill you, To…"…Ziva stops in her tracks, Tony sat in his chair, his feet up on his desk, he was asleep…Gabrielle lied on his chest.

Ziva smiled…Gabrielle gurgled…she moved swiftly over towards them, lifting the girl from Tony's chest…"Hi there."…She held her under the arms…"I'm Ziva…who are you?"…The baby girl giggled…"Do you want to sit with me while your daddy sleeps?"…Ziva moved towards her desk and sat down.

Ziva sat the girl down, holding her up on the desk…"My god, you are too cute for words."…She smiled, running her hand over her tiny head…"You know, your daddy is a good man."…Ziva sighs…"I love him."

Gabrielle grabs Ziva finger, pulling it into her mouth…she nibbles on it.

"Aww."…Ziva pulls her into her chest hugging her…"Are you sleepy?"

She cradles her in her arms…"My mother sang this to my sister and I when we were little…"

"Shhhh."…Ziva starts to rock her gently.

"_La prima vez ke te vidi_

_De tuz ojos me 'namori_

_D'akel momento te ami_

_Fina la tomba te amare._

_Aserkate mi kerida_

_Salvadora de mi vida_

_Descubrite i avlame_

_Sekretos de la tu vida."_

Gabrielle slept peacefully in her arms…"She's absolutely beautiful, Tony."…She raised her head, but Tony was gone.

Ziva felt the loving touch of fingertips on the front of neck, they slowly made their way up, moving to her chin, easing her head back…her eyes now looking up, Tony moved his mouth downward, surround her lips with his, she slightly opened them as he sucked softly to start, her eyes closed as he devoured her lips with his…he finally pulls away after what Ziva thinks is an eternity taking Gabrielle from her.

Ziva is left speechless, not able to move…Tony kisses her cheek as he starts to pull away…"Thank you."

"Now, that's what I call a kiss."…Jenny commented standing next to Gibbs on the balcony.

"There goes rule #12."

"It's about damn time."…Jenny chuckled.

"I heard that, Director."…Tony stopped near the stairs…"Boss?"

"Yep?"

"Would you and Abby do me the honor of being Gabby's god parents?"

"Awww, what the hell, DiNozzo…I've been meaning to start a new boat."

"Heh."

McGee walks out of Jenny's office…"That information you wanted, Ma'am."…He looked down at Ziva…"What happened to her?"

"Rule #12, McGee."

"Aww, it's about damn time."

"I heard that, McGeek!"...Carried throughout the building.

"Tony?"…McGee looked around as Gibbs chuckled. McGee scratched his head as he moved down the stairs.

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee…"What's that, Jenny?"

"It's between me and Agent McGee."

"The frog, huh?"...Gibbs moved towards the stairs, descending them slowly…he walks up to Ziva's desk, kneeing it…"Officer David."

She lowers her head…"Huh? Where?"

"Lounge…go."

Ziva rose from her seat, stepping up onto her desk, she drops to the ground as Gibbs strafes to his right as Ziva dashes out of view.


	14. I Had to Kill Them

Ziva raced towards the lounge stopping steadfast right before entering it, she straightens her shirt and walked in calmly…Tony sat quiet at the table, Gabrielle held tightly against his chest, his pinky finger in her mouth.

Ziva smiled as Tony lifted his head, he pulled his pinky from her mouth, he grabs a couple M&M's from the table, tossing them into mouth…he shook his hand gathering one between his thumb and index finger…he bites a tiny section off and moves it to Gabrielle's mouth.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Sharing."

"That's chocolate."

"Uh, yeah…she's a baby, not a dog, Zee-vah."

Ziva moves to the fridge, opening it…she grabs something from it, closing the door…she moves to Tony…"Gimme."…Extending her arms towards them.

"Excuse me?"…Ziva sat down next to them, opening and setting a small tub of yogurt down…"Oh."…Tony gentle held Gabrielle away from him, Ziva took her in her hands and faked grunt taking her.

Ziva cradled her in left arm, grabbing a spoon from the middle of the table.

"Wait."…Tony said, lifting a bag…he sets it on the table, opening it…he pulls out a baby bag, taking a small spoon out, he hands it to Ziva.

"Toda."…She dipped the tiny spoon into the yogurt container; bringing it up to Gabrielle's lips…she turned her head refusing it…"Just like your father."…Ziva shook her head.

Tony kissed the top of Gabrielle's head…"Eat my sweet princess."…She turns her head back towards Ziva…"Try now, Ziva."…Ziva shrugged, offering her the yogurt, she takes into her mouth…"Heh."

"How?"

Tony stared into the bag; he brought his hand to his mouth, covering it.

"Tony are you listening to me?"

Tony didn't respond, his eyes remained down…Ziva slightly raised her body from the seat trying to see what was in the bag…"What is it, Tony?"

"Hmm?"…Tony finally turned his head.

"Something in the bag, yes?"

"Yeah, her birth certificate."…Tony raised it from the bag, holding it out towards Ziva…

Ziva places the spoon into the container taking the piece of paper from Tony…"Gabrielle Olivia DiNozzo."…Ziva read out loud…"Beautiful, Tony."…She lowered her head, looking at Gabrielle.

"I'm speechless."

Ziva chuckled…"You?"

"She gave her my last name."

"Oh."… Gabrielle giggled…"You want some more, hmm?"…Ziva picks up the spoon, moving it to her mouth, Gabrielle closes her mouth, getting yogurt all over her face…Ziva laughed placing the spoon back into the container…"Look at what you made me do."… Gabrielle giggled once again…"Silly girl!"…Ziva lifted her, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Here."…Tony takes Gabrielle from Ziva, turning her…he licks the yogurt from her face, hanging her back to Ziva.

"Tony…that was…"

"What?"…He licked yogurt from his lip.

Ziva chuckled…"Weirdo."…Ziva takes a napkin from the center of the table, wiping Gabrielle's face…"There."…She looks at Tony, she points at his face.

"What?"

Ziva moves her index finger to his upper lip, wiping away a blob of yogurt…Tony grabs her wrist, taking her finger into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Heh. Zivalicious."

"Umm, am I interrupting?"…Abby said entering the lounge.

"Not at all, Abs."…Tony answered looking up at her.

"Gibbs wants you guys in the squad room."

"Will you…"

"You don't even have to ask, Tony!"

Tony stood smiling, he places the duffel bag strap on her shoulder, he then takes Gabrielle from Ziva, he extends his hands towards Abby…"Abby, Gabby…Gabby, Abby. Heh."

Abby takes Gabrielle from Tony, she cradles her in her arms, she smiled looking down at her as Tony and Ziva walked out of the lounge…"I wonder if they make caf-pows for babies?"…She shrugged.

-------------

Tony and Ziva walked into the squad room, a man in bloody clothes stood next to Ziva's desk holding a baby.

"Uh, Boss?"

Gibbs walks over to Tony, handing him a piece of paper…"Sgt. Jared Young, he admitted killing his wife."…Tony looked at the piece of paper.

"Why does he still have the baby, Gibbs?"…Ziva stepped forward.

"He's threatened to hurt him unless he sees his sister."

"Boss?"…Tony held the piece of paper up.

"That's the address, go…Ducky is already on his way."

"And you, Gibbs?"

"Just do it, DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss."

Ziva's eyes never left the man, constantly on him as she walked by him…Tony grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards the elevator…"Gibbs knows what he's doing."

"Sergeant, why are you doing this?"

"Just bring me my sister…that's all I want! My sister!"…The man stood shaking; the baby was covered in a green blanket.

"Is YOUR son injured?"

"I want my sister!"

Gibbs turned, looking at McGee…"McGee?"

"I found her, she lives in Arlington."

"Go pick her up."

"Me?"

"Did I stutter, Tim?"

McGee grabs his Sig from his desk and moves past the man, he tightens his grip on the baby…McGee enters the elevator.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up; Jenny stood on the balcony…"Who is this man?"

The man looked up at Jenny…"That's not my sister!"

Abby walked into the squad room, carrying Gabrielle…"Gib…"…Abby stops mid-word, looking at the man, he smiled.

Abby walked up to the man…"Abby no."…Gibbs took a large step towards him.

"What, Gibbs?"

"Boy or girl?"…The man asked.

"It's a girl, yours?"

"Boy…what's her name?"

"Gabrielle."

"Joseph."

"What?"

"His name is Joseph."

Abby smiled…"Why are you bloody…sorry, I don't know your name."

"J-Jared."

"Jared, why are you bloody?"

"I had to kill them."

"Them?"…Gibbs spoke…"How many?"

--------

Tony and Ziva arrive at the address Gibbs gave them, the door is ajar…they walk up, Ziva eases it open…the dead body of a woman lies on the living room floor, under a broken glass coffee table, there's a knife sticking out of her chest.

Ziva squatted next to her body…"She's been stabbed over 50 times."

Tony moved past Ziva…she looked up at him…"What is it?"

Tony points to a bloody smear print on the wall to the right, leading into a hallway…Ziva stands, moving behind Tony…they walk into the hallway, there's a massive blood pool by a door going into one of the bedrooms…a man lies face down, multiple stab wounds in his back, Ziva once again squats next to the body…Tony turns to his right…"Look Ziva."

Ziva looks towards the wall, a cat is pinned to the wall with a steak knife…Ziva leans back…"Who the hell would do something like that?!"

"I dunno, a dog love…"...Tony stopped, hearing something, he turned his head…he moved quickly back into the hallway, he moves down the hall, opening the door…he walks into a steam-filled room, the hot air smacks Tony in the face as he moves to the bathtub, an older woman lies under the water…Tony looked at the faucet, it was barely dripping…he snaps on a glove, turning off the knob completely.

"Another body, Ziva."…Tony said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"I found another one, Tony."…Ziva announced, Tony moved to her voice, moving into another bedroom…a younger woman lied on a bed, an extension cord wrapped around her neck.

"Anthony? Ziva?"…Ducky said from the front door.

"We're back here, Duck…you're gonna need a bigger truck, me thinks."…Tony replied, taking out his cell.

------------

McGee arrived at Sgt. Young's sister's apartment…he knocks on the door, the woman opens the door…a chain keeps it from opening…"Yes?"

"Special Agent McGee, NCIS."…He shows his badge…"Are you Jennifer Young?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"We need your help…your brother..."

The woman sighs…"What did he do now?"

"It's serious, Ma'am."

She closes the door, moments later the door opens…McGee sees a crib in the middle of the room…"Is he dead?"

"No, Ma'am….please come with me."

The woman steps out of the door, carrying her purse; she closes the door behind her.

"Ma'am…umm, do you have anyone to watch the baby?"

The woman closes her eyes…"I don't have a baby."…She quickly moves away from the door, McGee grits his teeth and follows her.

----------

"Yeah, Boss…four dead bodies and a cat."…Tony spoke through Gibbs' phone.

"A cat?"…Gibbs looks at the man, hanging up his cell…"You killed a cat?"

Jared looked at Gibbs…"That thing always freakin' scratched me."...He tilts his head to the side, pulling down the collar of his shirt, showing scratches on his chest and neck..."Payback's a bitch."…The man pauses…"Are they all dead?"

"What?"

"Are all four of them dead?"

"Yes."

"Here."…The man moves to Gibbs, handing him the baby, he then turns towards Gibbs' desk, leaning against it…he puts his hands behind his back…"I surrender."


	15. Happy Freakin' Hanukkah

Tony and Ducky stood by the NCIS truck…"Is Ziva calling Gibbs, Anthony?"

Tony nodded…"Less work for us, I guess."

Ducky climbed up into the truck, fastening his seat belt…"Lets go, Mr. Palmer."…Tony closes the door, hitting the panel of the door as the truck pulls away.

Ziva walks up to Tony closing her phone.

"How'd Gibbs take Ducky turning the bodies over to Metro?"

Ziva stares at him, then looks away.

"That bad, huh?"…Tony moved behind her as she moved to the passenger side of the Dodge Charger…"Hey..."…Tony opens the driver's side door.

"Hmm?"…As she opens the door, she slides in.

"So Hanukkah…"

"Yes?"…She turns her head…"What about it?"

"Any weird, kooky, mind-blowing tradition at the David house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the DiNozzo house, my father was always drunk before anyone could open the presents."

"Drunk? You opened your presents late, yes?"

"Would you consider 6 a.m. late?"

Ziva shakes her head..."Your father sounds like..."

"An alcoholic?"

"No...a turd."

"Is that the only bad English word you know?"

"I was trying to be nice...I do not know your father."

"Lucky you."

"He can not be that bad, Tony."

"One year I got a box that had dog poop in the bottom of it from my father; I searched anyway and everywhere for the puppy."

"Did you find it?"

"There never was a puppy, just my father's idea of a joke...I still have nightmares where I'm searching for Magnum."

"Magnum?"

"The name of my imaginary puppy."

"I had a dog once, but it got killed when it ran into a mine field."

Tony sniffs.

"It is okay, he was old…he lived a good life."

"I miss ya, Magnum."…Tony turns towards Ziva…"You were saying something?"

"How can you miss a dog that never existed?"

"Why do wear a bra?"

"Excuse me?"

"Apples and oranges, Zee-vah."

"Hey, I have boobs!"

"Oh, I know. Heh."

--------

McGee stood next to teary-eyed Jennifer Young in observation watching a handcuffed and silent Jared Young.

"Why is my brother handcuffed?"

"He admitting killing his wife."

"Never, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He killed a cat, too."…Gibbs said, opening the door.

"A cat?"

"Not our highest priority, but I'm sure PETA will be up his ass in no time."

"So, you're telling me, my brother killed his wife?"

"And her mother, father and sister."

"You've got to be joking."

Gibbs just stood there silent.

She turned back towards the two-way mirror…"Why?"

"We were hoping you would help us with that."…McGee spoke.

She looked at McGee…"How would I know?"

---------------

"Tony, may I ask you something?"

The car comes to a stop at an intersection…"No, your ass does not look big in those pants."

Ziva squints her eyes…"What?"

"Nothing…ask away, Zee-vah."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I may be Jewish, but I can still buy Christmas presents."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tony…I can buy you a Christmas gift."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."…Ziva said starting to get irritated.

"Okay."

"So, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

Ziva sighs.

The light turns green, Tony hits the gas as a limo moves out in front of the car, coming to a stop…a car also stops behind him, two men with assault rifles jump out of the limo, as well as two men behind them.

"Umm, friends of yours, sweet cheeks?"

"I do not know them."

"Really?"…Tony smirked.

Ziva scoffs as she looks at Tony.

-----------

Gibbs sat across from Jared Young, he doesn't say a word…Jared was motionless, his eyes never leaving Gibbs.

"Why did kill them?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I had to kill them, it was the only way."

"The only way to do what, marine?"

"Where's my sister?"

"She's watching you right now, crying her eyes out."

"I did it for you, Jen."

"They hurt your sister?"

Jared lowered his head…"I love you, Jen."

---------

Tony and Ziva sat in the Dodge Charger, a man dressed in a black suit walks up to the driver's side…"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Wow, that's my name, too."

"Step out of the car."

"Was I speeding?"

The man cocks his assault rifle..."Awww, let me guess...I've slept with your wife."

Ziva backhands Tony in the chest...making Tony turn towards her..."What?"

"Keep it in your pants, Tony."

"Jealous much, Zee-vah?"

"Sir!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."…Tony unfastens his seatbelt, he opens the door, stepping out…he closes the door.

Ziva attempts to open her door, a man slams her door shut..."Stay in the car, Ma'am."

Tony places his hands on the door, looking inside the car…"Settle down, Ziva…not that kind of coming."…He looks at the man…"Don't call her, Ma'am…it pisses her off."

Ziva looks at him as he smiles…"Be back in a jiffy and I don't mean peanut butter!"

"What?"

"Heh."…Tony moves towards the limo, the door opens; Tony ducks his head, getting inside the car.

Ziva undoes the snap on her holster, she slowly pulls at her firearm.

Tony quickly steps out…he looks at Ziva… he extends his hand; then does a downward motion…"Ziva, I'm fine."…Tony looks at the man next to the passenger side, his rifle pointed at Ziva…"She's not going to do anything, I promise…right, Ziva?"

Ziva pulls her hand from her Sig, raising her hands.

"See?"…Tony nods towards Ziva…" Tov betulah."…He quickly moved back into the limo.

Ziva closed her eyes and smiled…she loved when Tony spoke Hebrew to her.

Several minutes pass as the limo door opens again…Tony moves back to the car, opening the door…"Who were those men, Tony?"

"Salvation Army."

"Charity, yes?"

Tony shrugs… "When they want you to give…they REALLY want you to give."

Ziva sat there perplexed.

Tony shook his head as he started the car...the limo pulls away...he puts the car in drive and hits the gas..."So, you killed Ari, huh?"

Ziva quickly turned her head…"Wh-what?"

"You killed your brother...uh, sorry...half-brother..."

Ziva collects her thoughts…"Gibbs..."

Tony slams on the breaks..."Stop."

She sighs…"Tony..."

"Just stop!"

Tony unzips his NCIS jacket, pulling out a folder..."Why are you still in America?"

Ziva looking confused..."What do you mean?"

Tony opens the folder...he starts tossing photos at her..."Pictures of me and you outside your apartment?"...He continues tossing photos at her..."Pictures of you handing a package to Officer Bashan."...Tony tosses more photos at Ziva..."You and Kort? Trent freakin' Kort?!"

"Tony...it's not what you think."

"How many partners have you slept with?"

"Why would you ask me that?!"

"How about you answer the damn question, Ziva."

Ziva was silent.

"You just did."

"Tony...I was brought in on Lodestone late, Mossad is looking for Director Shepard's father, he brokered a bad deal over weaponry that my government..."...Ziva stops, bringing her palm to her forehead.

Tony laughs loudly..."Ha and to think, I was falling..."...Tony sighs..."Get out of the car, Ziva."

"Tony, listen to me..."

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Ziva reached for Tony's arm..."Tony..."

Tony yanks his arm away…"Fine."...Tony opens the door, stepping out...he walks away from the car.

"Tony!"

Tony stopped, he turns...he moves back to the car window, he reaches into the pocket, pulling out a box...he tosses it through the window..."Happy…freakin'…Hanukkah."…Tony sighed.

The box hits off of Ziva's arm, falling into the driver's seat…she looks at Tony as he walks away, she looks down, brushes the photos off her lap, she looks up, catching her eyes in the rearview mirror, she grabs it, tearing it off...she tosses it into the windshield, then punches the windshield several times until it cracks...she brings her bloody hand to her face, hiding her tears.

-------

Ziva pushes her way into the office of Officer Michael Bashan, knocking a guard to the floor.

Michael looks up, Ziva moves over to his desk…"How did HE get photos that Mossad took, Michael?!"

Bashan was silent.

"Are you going to answer me?!"

"Shalom, Ziva."…A voice said from the corner of the room.

Ziva turned…"Aba?"


	16. The Gift

Gibbs walks into the squad room, McGee sat at his desk…"Where is Young's sister?"

"I put her in the conference room."

"Find anything?"

"Ducky is looking over his medical records as we speak."

Gibbs looks around…"Where the hell is DiNozzo and Ziva?"

"No clue, Boss."

"Find them."

McGee picks up his phone and dials.

"How is the investigation going? Metro is breathing down my neck, Jethro. They're calling this the worst mass murder in Metro history and I don't have to tell you how pissed they are right now that we have their suspect."

Gibbs looked up, Jenny stood on the balcony, his phone rings…he moves to his desk and answers it…"I'll be right down, Ducky."…he moves towards the elevator, clicking the button…he steps inside, the doors close.

Gibbs steps off the elevator…he walks into autopsy.

"Uh, doctor."…Jimmy called out, holding the baby away from his body…"Ewww."

"Mr. Palmer, it's a baby."…Ducky shook his head…"What am I gonna do with you?"

Gibbs walks in, he moves to Palmer, taking the baby from him…he moves to an autopsy table, laying the baby down on his blanket…"What did you find, Duck?"

Gibbs snapped his fingers towards Palmer, pointing towards a baby bag…Palmer looked at it, then back at Gibbs…."Oh."…He grabs it and brings it to Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled a diaper from the bag, setting it next to the baby…he unfastens the old diaper, taking it off…Ducky and Palmer watch as he changes the baby's diaper.

Gibbs looked towards Ducky…"Ducky?"

Ducky shook his head…"Yes, yes…"…He grabs a folder…"Sgt. Young has an inoperable brain tumor, Jethro."

"He's dying?"

"He has a month at most."

Gibbs lifted the baby, moving towards Ducky…"Anything else?"

"He refused treatment for it, he's known for approximately 3 months."

"Did he have a psych-evaluation?"

"From everything I've read; he has sufficient mental capacity, Jethro."

Gibbs hands the baby to Ducky and walks towards the elevator.

"Mr. Palmer?"…Ducky turns, but Palmer was gone…Ducky sighs, he looks at the baby as he giggled…"Ah, when I was your age, my boy…my mother took me to Loch Ness for the first time...she swears she saw the beast, Nessie is its name, lad!"…He looked at the baby…"Ah, you don't talk, but at least you're alive, my dear boy."…Ducky chuckled…"To be young again…did you know, when I was 11, we went back, my mother still swears she saw it…"…The baby giggles…"It was cold that day, dare I say nippy! She threw…"

Palmer walks back into autopsy…"Sorry, doctor…I had to go to the rest room."

"Ah, Palmer…he's a best listener than you are."

----------

Ziva sat in an office, her head down, her hands covering her face…she stood, moving to the door, she tries the door handle, but it doesn't move.

"Why am I locked in here?!"…She exclaimed as she pounded on the door.

She pounded once again screaming, she backed up, running her left hand through her hair, she looked at her hand, covered in sweat…she moved to the thermostat…"93 degrees?"

The sound an electronic buzz caught her ear, she turned towards it…a camera followed her every moment…she took a step toward it…"Open the door!"

Ziva just stood there waiting…she grunted, turning around, moving back to the door…she pounds it on…"Let me out of here!"…She spun quickly, pressing her back against the door…she unzipped her NCIS jacket, yanking it off, she tosses it on the chair…something falls out, bouncing along the floor.

Her eyes move to it, it was box that Tony gave her…she walked over to it, she squatted picking it up, she held it between her hands, she closed her eyes and heard Tony saying…"Happy….freakin….Hanukkah."...Once again.

She sighed as she brought the small square box to her chest, holding it there, she dropped to her knees, she sat back on her heels…"I'm sorry."…She whispered to herself.

She twirled the box in between her hands slowly…she stopped, shaking it…she starts to open it when the door unlocked. Ziva swung her head around, the door opened; a large bearded man in a suit walked in …"Give me the box."

"No."…Ziva stood, taking a step back…"Never."

The man shook his head, he throws his right hand out to side, extending a baton.

"What? You're going to beat me? My father is the director of Mossad!"

The man grinned…"Who do you think told me to get the box?"

Ziva squinted her eyes…"Why?"

"For the last time, GIVE me the box."

Ziva stepped back, her butt pressed against a desk, she looked down as the man swung the baton striking Ziva in the left arm.

"OW!"…The man raised the baton as Ziva kicked the man in the groin, he drops the baton bending over, Ziva drives her elbow into his back multiple times until he falls to his knees, she grabs the back of his head, lifting her knee into his face, knocking him back into the chair…"That hurt!"

She bends over picking up the baton, she strikes him over the head with it…"How do you like it?!"…The man moaned loudly…"Hurts doesn't it?!"…Ziva kicked him in the gut and moved out the door, closing it behind her.

The cool breeze from the hallway sent a chill up her spine…she breathed in deeply, she looked left, then right…she ran right, moving around a corner…a man shouted at her.

She stopped and moved back around the corner, sidling up against the wall. The man ran towards her, he reached the corner and was met with a kick to the stomach, dropping him to his knees…she grabs his head, smashing it into the wall.

She stepped over the man, she ran towards a set of large brown doors…a man stepped out of a doorway, turning towards her.

She stopped…"Tony?!"

--------------

The elevator doors open, Gibbs steps off into the squad room.

"I think I found something, Gibbs."

Gibbs moved to his desk as McGee typed on his keyboard…he stood as something popped up on the plasma.

"What's that, McGee?"…Gibbs squinted his eyes.

"April Young's will, Boss…it states, if she dies, her parents would gain custody of her child."

"Let me guess, her sister was next in line?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess she was, Boss."

Gibbs stepped away from his desk, moving towards the stairs…"Print that out, Tim and bring it along."

"Boss, there's something else."…Gibbs stopped, moving back to McGee, she pointed towards the plasma…Gibbs lowered his head.

--------

Jennifer Young sat at a large oval table, the door opens, Gibbs and McGee walked inside…"Read this."…Gibbs grabs the piece of paper from McGee setting it in front of Jennifer Young.

"April's will?"…She looked up at Gibbs…"Why are you showing me this?"

"Did your sister-in-law allow your brother to see his son?"

"No, she had full custody…he never saw him."

"Why do you have a crib at your house?"

She lowers her head, bringing her hands to her face.

Gibbs sat next to her, moving his hand to her wrist, pulling it downward…he held her hand…"How old was your daughter when she died?"

She starts to sob.

"Your brother is dying."

She lowered her hand from her face, looking at Gibbs.

"He has an inoperable brain tumor."

"What?"

"He killed his wife and her family so you would gain custody of his son."

"What are you talking about?"

"Losing a child is a terrible thing…he was trying to make things better."

"By killing people?!"

"He had nothing to lose, he's dying anyway."

"Oh my God, are you telling me he killed those people for me?!"

Gibbs squeezed her hand tightly, then let go…he stood and moved towards the door.

"Why Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Because he loves you."

Gibbs walks out the door, McGee right behind him…"Will she actually get the baby, Gibbs?"

Gibbs stopped; he turns his head slightly then started walking again not saying a word.

----------

Ziva ran up to Tony, he just stared at her…"What are you doing here?"…Tony's hand moved to Ziva's face, caresses her cheek…she closed her eyes as his fingers ran down the side of her face…his palm moved across her lips, she kissed his hand. His hand moved down her chin, her teeth gently bite into the skin between his thumb and index finger…"Tony…"…She said, opening her teeth.

Tony extended his index finger, presses it against her lips…"Shhhh."…He replaces his finger with his lips, kissing her…his hand slides to her neck, he pulls his lips away.

Ziva gasped…"I love…"

Tony grasps her neck tightly, lifting her off the floor, slamming her against the wall, holding her there.

Her eyes open widely…Tony stared into her eyes.


	17. Pain

Gibbs steps into Abby's lab, holding a caf-pow, he stops in his tracks as Abby turned holding Gabrielle, she was dressed all in black, her hair was in two pigtails with red ribbons.

"Uh, Abs?"

Abby smiled…"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Is that Tony's daughter…or yours?"

Abby chuckled…"She looks amazing, Gibbs!"

"Speaking of DiNozzo...have you seen him?"

"About an hour ago, he got a call, he told me Mossad pulled Ziva's liaison papers and he left in an awful hurry."…Abby shrugged.

------------

Tony raised her higher, she moved her right hand to his face, applying pressure to his eye...she pushes in with all her strength, her neck cracks as Tony throws her to the opposite wall, she slams into it, then falls hard to the floor...she groans as she turns to her back, her nose bleeding, Tony picks her up by the neck, slamming her back against the wall...a man claps coming out of a door..."Nicely done."

Ziva eyes bulged out looking at the man..."Father."

"Lower her."

Tony lowers her so her toes are barely touching the floor...Director David walks over to her, he places his hand on face..."Ziva."...He quickly slaps her..."Let her go, I want to see how well she fights."...Tony pulls his hand away, Ziva drops to her knees..."Get up, Ziva...fight for your life."...He turns to Tony..."I want pain!"

Ziva looks up..."Why?"...She stands with tears in her eyes..."Why are you doing this?"

"You know why!"...Director David screamed..."Hurt her…now!"

Tony moved to her, Ziva kicks Tony in the groin, he stops and looks at her and smiles, her mouth opens, her eyes glued to his face...he picks her up with both hands by the throat and tosses her down the hall, she lands with a thud, then slides along the floor until she comes to a screeching halt as she hits the wall.

As soon as she stands, Tony slams into her, knocking them both through the wall...the dismantled wall laid around her, her nose, mouth and forehead now all bleeding, Tony stood over her still..."Tony..."...She reaches up towards him, Tony grabs her arm, twisting it…he tosses her left, she slams into the wall...Ziva rolled on the floor, holding her broken arm, gritting her teeth.

Ziva kicks a chair towards Tony…he grabs it, tossing it against the wall…he grabs at her legs as she continues kicking, she strikes him in the face, it doesn't stun him…he grabs her broken arm, she screams as he throws her.

Ziva flies out the hole in the wall, Tony bust through a new hole...he walks towards her slowly as she uses every ounce of her strength to crawl away...she reaches for her father..."Help me...please."

Her father turned his back as Tony moved over her, he reaches down, grabbing the back of her belt, he slams her head first into the wall...he doesn't let go, he tosses her upward, her back hits the lighting fixture, breaking it as she falls hard to the floor 10 feet below, the shattered glass from the light florescent bulbs lands on her, she's not moving...her dad turned back towards them..."More."

Tony moved next to Ziva, he places his foot on the back of her head…he twisted it, grinding her face into the floor.

Officer Bashan moved into the hallway, he looked at Ziva..."You're going to kill her, sir!"

Director David looked at Bashan..."Shut up!"

"She's your daughter!"

"She KILLED my son!"

"So, you're going to kill her, Abraham?!"

David looked at Tony..."Kill him."

Tony stepped towards Bashan, he grabs him around the neck, he squeezes...Bashan's neck snaps like a toothpick; he turns back towards Director David..."Put her on her knees."

Tony grabs Ziva by the back of her hair, picking her up...her face a bloody mess...he sits her on her knees as Director David moves over to her...both of Ziva's eyes are swollen shut... "She can't see me."...David pulls out his knife; he quickly slices below her eyes...he moves the knife under her chin, raising her head..."That's better."

David shook his head… "How could something so pathetic come from my loins?"

Ziva opened her mouth..."Fuc..."...Tony slams her head into the side of the wall.

Ziva falls to her side, bringing her knees to her chest, trying to protect herself..."Pick her up."...Tony looked at David, then down at Ziva...he reaches for her leg, grabbing her ankle...he picks her up, Ziva hung upside down...David walked over to her, grabbing her hair, he pulls her head upward, she grunted in pain..."More!"

Tony swung her, her entire body bounces off the wall.

Ziva fell violently to the floor, the box Tony gave her falls out of her pocket and skids around the floor...she crawls for it, her fingertips touch it just as Tony steps on her hand, crushing it...her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Tony leaned down to pick her up again, she turned over to her back, kicking Tony in stomach, which scoots her along the floor, the box sat next to her head...she moves her broken hand to it, she grasped it, letting out a scream, she pulls the box to her chest as Tony picked her up by the neck slamming her once again against the wall, then letting go, she falls to the floor, she lied motionless on the floor…the box still clutched between her hand and chest.

"Kill her!"

Tony moved over to her, he grabs Ziva the back of her hair, he starts to lift her…blood drips from her mouth, a small pool of blood surrounds the floor below her head.

The large brown doors smash open, David turns... Tony stood over the broken doors..."Aww, you must be DiNozzo..."...He laughed, turning to his side..."Meet DiNozzo."...Tony looked straight ahead seeing himself holding up Ziva, he lets go, she falls lifeless to the floor.

Ziva's bloody hair slipped through Tony's fingers as he stood up..."Hello me."


	18. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill ME

Tony cocked his head to the side looking at himself standing over Ziva…"You don't see that everyday."…He takes a step off the doors and walks towards them.

Director David lifts his arm, holding it against Tony's chest…"Take another step and she's dead."

Tony extends his right arm towards David's face; he flicks him in the forehead with his middle finger, sending him through the door…"I hate insects."

Tony knelt next to Ziva, placing his right hand on her back; he could feel the blood rushing through her, her shallow breathing…Tony sighed deeply.

"I'd estimate she has 15 minutes, tops."

Tony looked up at his doppelganger…"And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Umm, nope, that's me."

"I'm pretty sure I know who I am."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know who I am."…Tony stood looking at him…"You're a clone, aren't you?"

"Clone? Maybe."…He smiled…"Heh. And what if I am?"

"What do they call you?"

"Anth…"

Tony interrupts him…"The doctors, what did they call you?"

The clone held up his left hand, it was covered in blood…he moved his right index finger to it, gathering some blood…he turned to the wall and started to draw something…"Ø"

"Your name is…Zero?"

Zero turns back, the muzzle of Tony's gun is pressed against his forehead…"Shalom."…He pulls the trigger; Zero staggers back as a mangled piece of metal falls harmlessly to the floor, a tiny speck of blood developed on his forehead.

Zero laughed…"Aww, sh…"…Zero kicks Tony in the stomach, he flies backwards…Zero stood long strides towards him cracking his neck with his hands.

Tony looked up as Zero reached down for him, Tony kicked his knee, hyper-extending it…Tony stood, upper-cutting him, he slams into the ceiling, as he falls Tony leaps landing on him, sending them both through the floor.

Moments later, Tony hops up, moving over to Ziva…he carefully picks her up. Zero leaps back through the hole; he kicks out his leg, popping his knee back into place…"I'm bbbbbback."…He raised his arms up and out…"Miss me?"

Tony turned towards him; then quickly dashed through the door, past a groggy Director David, he stops at a window; he turns.

Zero stood in front of him, Tony clutched Ziva tightly…"Have a nice flight."…Zero kicks Tony in the stomach; he smashes through the window…moments later a huge smash filled the air.

Zero smirked as he tightened his tie; he stepped to the window…he zoomed in a subway as it quickly moved away; a large hole was in the top of it.

"What are you waiting for? Go get them!"…David screamed, pointing to the window.

Zero turned to David then leaped out the window; landing on top of the train, denting it in…he stepped out the metal crater and walked steadily towards the hole in the train.

Tony lied holding Ziva; he lifted his head, the sound of his neck and back cracking echoed throughout the train…"Ow."…He sat up, he moves his hand to Ziva's neck; her pulse was weakening by the second.

"Stay with me…stay…"

Tony turned his head as he heard Zero approaching the gapping hole in the roof of the train…he stood, placing Ziva at the far end of the train on a bench…he squatted next to her…"Show me how tough you really are."

Zero moved to the edge of the hole, he dropped to his knees and lowers his upper half into the hole…"Boo!"…He looked around, not seeing anyone. He raised his head…"Did they get off the train?"

Zero's tie is grabbed and he's yanked downward…Tony slams him head first into the floor below, then on each side of the train multiple times until his tie breaks from stress…Zero falls on the side of his head, his neck snaps.

Tony looked at his hands, burn marks covered his palms.

Zero lied there motionless as Tony moved back towards Ziva…Zero sat up, grabbing at his head, he pulls up, popping his neck back into place.

Zero puts his hand on a bench, helping himself up.

Tony stops…"I hate me."…He grabs a pole from the middle of the aisle and breaks it off…he turns, Zero stood, staring at Tony…he steps a step towards Tony and is met with a pole to the gut, Tony impales him, forcing him back…Zero grabs the pipe with both hands…the pole passes through his entire body and wedges into the door to the next car.

Tony lets go of the pipe and backs up as blood pours out the end of the pole

Zero's arms dropped to his side, his head dropped…Tony let out a sigh of relief.

Zero starts laughing, he starts to walk, moving a little off the pole with each step.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

Zero grabs Tony by the throat with both hand as he takes his final step off the pole…he throws Tony into the opposite door, he smashes through it…sliding along the floor on the door.

Tony sat up, his eye level was perfect with the circular wound in Zero's stomach…he shook his head as Zero took a step towards Ziva.

Tony rose quickly and dashed towards him, Zero stepped out of the way, grabbing Tony by the back of his collar, he yanks him towards the side…smashing his head through the window…Tony turned his head to the right, a train was coming fast.

Zero laughed…"Hungry?"…Tony kicked back with his foot kicking him in the lower leg, Zero grip didn't falter…the train starts to pass by…"Eat."…Zero presses Tony's head against the train, car after car slams into Tony's face, leaving it bruised and bloody.

Zero pulls his head back…"Still hungry?"…He starts to push his head back, when Tony turns his body, he slides down the wall grabbing Zero's belt, he tosses him through the window he smashes through the window into the other train.

Tony sat there gasping, he turned his head…Ziva was lying on her stomach on the floor.

Tony quickly crawls over to her, he turns her over, lifting her into his arms…his hand on her chest, he closed his eyes…"I will not let you..."

Suddenly Tony is jerked upwards by his tie, Ziva body rolls off his lap…Zero brings Tony to his face, grabbing his tie around fist, suspending him above the hole…"You think you can get rid of me so easily?!"…He started to laugh.

Tony's head fell to the side, his eyes focused…the train was heading towards a tunnel. Zero's back was to it.

Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling out his knife.

"Heh. What are you gonna do with that? Pick my teeth?"

Tony brings the knife upward, he gasps…"Heads….up."…Tony slices his tie at the knot, falling back through the hole, Zero turns just as the train enters the tunnel, the over pass slams into Zero's torso.

----------

Tony walked into a hospital holding Ziva, both of them covered head to toe in blood.

"Oh my God."…A woman yelled looking at them.

"She needs help…please."…A woman wearing blue scrubs pointed towards a door, Tony moved through it.

"Here!"…A woman yelled; Tony sets Ziva down on the bed, he kisses her gently on the lips. The nurse moved to Tony as he stood, she pressed a roll of gauze against Tony's bloody head.

He grabs her wrist…"Her, not me."

"Sir, you could bleed to death."

"Her."…Tony let go of the woman's hand, she handed him the roll of gauze as he slowly backed away, his eyes never leaving Ziva.

A nursed moved to Ziva's side, she examined her hand…"Multiple fractures, doctor…and she's holding something."…The woman tugs on her hand, but Ziva refuses to let go of the box.

The nurse bends back one of her fingers, a loud disturbing crack fills the room, then another...the box finally falls away from Ziva's grip, the nurse set it on a small tray near the bottom of bed...Tony took a step towards it, grasping the box.

The nurse turned towards Tony…"You're gonna have to leave."

Tony didn't budge as the nurse put her hand on his shoulder…"Sir?"

Tony looked down at her and stepped back, the nurse pulls the curtain closed.

------------

Tony sat with his head down, his hands covering his entire face.

A hand touched his shoulder; his hands slowly moved apart…a man stood in front of him…"You brought in the woman?"

Tony ran his fingers over his head and stood…"Yeah?"

"She's alive."…Tony lets out of a sigh of relief…"She had an internal decapitation, amongst other severe injuries"

Tony looked at his oddly…"A what?"

"It's where the skull and spine are detached from one another…I'm sorry to tell you this, but if she survives, she'll never be able to walk again."

"What are the odds she lives…and don't give me any BS answers, I'm not in the mood, doc."

"Slim…very slim."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she'll be taken soon for another surgery, so make it brief."

"Can you show me where she is?"

The doctor nods, then turns walking away…"Call neurology and we're going to need a neck halo, nurse."

"Yes, doctor."

Tony moved slowly down the hall behind the doctor, he points to a room. Tony stopped before entering it…he sighed, stepping into the room…Ziva lied in bed, her face bruised and broken, her head wrapped like a mummy…her heart monitor beeps, Tony looked towards it, then towards her respirator.

He moved to her side, he moves his hand to her forehead…"I'm sorry."…Tears streaming down his face…"What good am I if I can't even protect the people I love?"…Tony starts sobbing…"Why? Why couldn't have been me?! I can heal damn it, I can heal!"…Tony drops to his knees, his head lying on her arm….he raises his head…"I can heal."…Tony stands, wiping his face with his jacket sleeve.

Tony moved out of door, he moved to medication room, he opens it…he searches through the racks and cabinet until he finds a large syringe, he grabs it and moves back to Ziva's room.

He moves to the side of the bed, he lifts her IV line…he takes the syringe from the wrapper and looks at it...he takes a deep breath and plunges the needle into his chest; he slowly pulls back on the plunger, filling the tube with blood.

Tony extracts the needle from his chest…he holds it up and shakes it, he grabs her IV and inserts the needle and injects it.

Tony took a hold of her left hand, holding it tightly…"Please, God…let this work."

"When did we become religious?"…A voice spoke from the doorway.

Tony's head turned, he sighed deeply.

Zero chuckled as he stepped into the room…"Thought you killed…me?"

"I was hoping."

"Heh. Sorry to disappoint you."…He moved to the end of Ziva's bed…"Why her?"

Tony was silent.

"What's SO special about her?"

"I love her."

"Zero looked at Tony shaking his head; he starts to clap…"About time you admit it."

Tony raised his head, looking at Zero, then back towards the floor…"People change."

"We don't."

"You're not me."

Zero chuckled…"You're right, my genetic makeup…while it does have yours attached, it also has improvements."

Tony was silent.

"I was engineered without reasoning."…Zero gripped the railing on the bottom of Ziva's bed…"You see…I don't care if she, you or that daughter of yours dies…it means nothing to me."

Zero turned his head, Tony's hand was around his throat, pushing him backwards, making an indentation of his body in the wall…"Speak of my daughter again and I end you."

Zero chuckled…"Gabrielle."…He smiled…"Oh, sorry…you call her Gabby, don't you?"

Tony squeezed as hard as he could…Zero just laughed as he grabbed Tony by the throat, Tony gasped as he let go…Zero pushes his back, Tony slides down the wall.

Tony sat there, his eyes looking down at the floor…"Tell me, how do I kill you?"

"You don't…killing me, kills you."

Tony looked up at Zero...he squatted next to him, he places his finger on Tony's forehead…"That chip of yours, it has something special attached to it…a bomb, if I die…you die."

"Good, put us both out of our misery."

"I think you just failed with that answer."

"Failed?"

Zero stood, backing up…"I am merely your final exam."

"Excuse me?"

"Heh. Yeah, it stings doesn't it…people dying and for what? Merely for a test?"

Tony rose to his feet…"What test?"

"UNATCO…how did you know of…"…Zero points to Ziva.

----------

Tony stood in Abby's lab…his cell rang…"DiNozzo."

A woman's voice spoke over his phone…"Miss David is in trouble…Israeli Embassy, she's dying."

The phone goes dead.

"Who's that, Tony?"…Abby asked holding Gabrielle.

"Mossad just revoked Ziva's papers…I gotta go."…Tony rushes out.

------------

"A woman wasn't it?"…Zero chuckled…"Just part of the exam, brother."

"I'm not your brother."

"No, you're me and I am you."

"Shut up…just shut up!"

"The truth truly is a bitch."

Tony turned towards Ziva…taking a step towards her, he reaches into his pocket, taking out the box…he leans down, placing his ear on her chest…he can feel her heart pumping, bringing a smile to his face. He leans back, placing the box on her chest.

"Was is in that box anyway?"

Tony slowly swung his head around…"I know how to kill you."

"Oh, really?"

Tony lifted his Sig to his head, pressing the muzzle against his temple.

Zero chuckled…"It doesn't work like that."…He knocks on his head, it makes a metal pinging noise…"Killing yourself won't end me, it'll just allow me to assume your life, thus…you failed…again."

"Heh."…Tony pulled the trigger.

Zero gasped, reaching towards him…but the gun was empty.

"So, you have a chip, as well?"…Tony tosses his gun on the bed between Ziva's legs…"Our chips are connected?"

Zero lowered his arms…"In a matter of speaking…yes."

Tony moved next to him…"Out of curiosity…is your chest…"

The sound of Tony's fist ripping into Zero's chest makes Zero looks down…Tony's fist tightly around his heart, it rapidly beats between his palm and fingers.

Zero's head falls back, he starts to chuckle loudly…"Go ahead, kill yourself."

Tony yanks his hand out; blood explodes all over Tony…"Don't mind if I do."

Zero's head fell forward as Tony brings his hand up to his head…"AHHH!"…He grunted.

Zero spits blood…"I told you…you have 60 seconds….no, 49, 48, 47…"

Tony lets go of Zero's heart, it falls to the floor; bouncing under the bed, Zero fell soon after….Tony moved both hands to his head, pressing hard against his temple…he screams out in pain.

Something hits Tony in the back, he quickly spins around, Ziva was sitting up, tugging at the tube in her throat…Tony's hands started to shakes as his head started to pulsate.

Tony's gnashed his teeth together, blood started to trickle out of his nose and ears.

Tony looked around the room, his eyes focused on a machine, he staggers over to it…his hands still on his head, one of them drops as a buzzing sound filled the room, then a loud beep…Tony looked back at a stirring Ziva.

Tony lifts a set of paddles to his head…"I…love…you."…He grunted in pain, he presses down on the buttons, sending a shock wave through his body, he drops instantly, shaking…then nothing; he lied on the ground lifeless.

The end of the tube was free from Ziva's throat…she grasped her throat firmly…"Tony!"


	19. Jump Started

A man carrying a coffee cup, wearing a white lab coat walked through a door, the word "UNATCO" was stitched onto the pocket; he walks over to his computer display and sits down.

"We've lost visual, Sir."…A man said standing in front of a large snowed out display in the front of the room.

The computers start to beep…"Project Zeus and Zero are both offline, Sir."

The man picks up his phone and dials…"General Grylls, we have a problem."

Moments later…

General Grylls walks through the door…"What is it, Rogers?"

"Zero and Zeus are both offline."

"Is it a glitch? Are the chips not responding?"

"No, Sir."

"No power whatsoever?"

Rogers nodded…"We could try zapping them, Sir."

"Do it."

Rogers flips open a switch and clicks a button.

----------

Zero sat leaning against the wall, his lifeless body started to shake, vibrating the small hospital room…the lights start to flicker.

Ziva rips off her heart monitor, it flat lines…she attempts to swing her feet around as a nurse moves in front of her door, she lets out a scream, Zero's body still shaking, Tony lying mere inches from him, the paddles still in his hands.

"Code blue!"…She steps over Zero's legs and moves towards Ziva.

Ziva grunted trying to move her legs as the nurse took a syringe from her pocket and placed it into her IV. Ziva turned her head, seeing Zero shaking body, her eyes moved to Tony's lifeless body, then back to Zero, her eyes rolled back into her head…"Toooony."…She falls backwards.

Zero body comes to a stop, it once again sat motionless against the wall.

---------------

"Project Zero is still not responding, Sir…shall we try Zeus?"

Grylls nodded…"Go ahead."

Rogers flips up another switch, he clicks a button.

---------------

Tony's body starts to shake, electricity moves throughout his entire body…his chip clicks, his heart receives a jolt, Tony gasps as his heart starts to beat again, the shockwave moves back to his head, the chips starts to meltdown; slowly spreading to open areas of his brain.

The power completely goes out.

---------

"Zeus is responding, Sir!"

The power fails, the room goes dark.

"What the hell is going on, Rogers?"…The emergency power immediately kicks on.

"Power outage…"…He types on his computer, bringing up a map…he turns back towards General Grylls…"The entire Eastern seaboard, Sir."

"What?!"

---------

Tony remained on his back, his chest barely moving as he slowly breathed in and out.

Emergency lights come on, Tony sits up and opens his eyes…he looked around the room...he looked up at the light blue emergency light…"Blue light? Y. Pestis?"…Tony shook his head squinting his eyes…"Ziva!"

He struggles to get up, he moves his hands to his head as he makes it to his feet, he felt a burning sensation on the top of his head.

He lets out a scream…"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"…Tony drives his head into the wall over and over again trying to stop the pain. He falls to his knees, slamming his forehead into the floor as hard as he can, he stops…his body remained bent over.

The nurse just stared at him…Ziva starts to groan, her fingertips on her right hand begin to wiggle…"Doctor! She's moving!"

The nurse puts her on hands on Ziva's cheeks, holding her head completely straight…"Doctor!"

A doctor runs into the room, almost tripping over Zero's legs…he moves to the beeping machine…"Get a crash cart ready, nurse…stat!"

"She's breathing on her own, doctor."

"How?"

"She even moved."

"She moved?"

"Yes, doctor…look, her fingertips are moving now."

The doctor lifted her fingers…"Impossible! This woman had an internal decapitation."

"You're seeing it with your own two eyes, Doctor Andrews!"

He takes a flashlight out of his pocket, opening up Ziva's eyes, looking at them…"How is this possible?"…Tony started to groan…"Who's that?!"…His flashlight shot up towards Tony.

Tony stood, he tilt his head to the left, then to the right, cracking his neck…he turns around, his forehead covered in a cloudy white substance and blood…"How is she?"…He takes a hold of her hand…"She just squeezed my hand, that's a good thing, right?"

Tony placed his hand on Ziva's forehead, he looked at the doctor.

The doctor and nurse just stood there, watching as Tony's forehead healed on its own…Tony reaches across the bed grabbing the doctor's coat…"Don't make me ask you again!"

"What are you?!"…The doctor's mouth dropped open; he raised his flashlight, pointing it at Tony's face.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."…Tony pushed the flashlight down..."What's with the lights?"

"They started flickering when that man was shaking…"…The nurse points to Zero, then looks back at Tony…"Oh, you're brother? I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm not."…Tony looks at doctor, then points towards Ziva.

"Oh, yes, yes…tell him what you told me, nurse."

"Doctor Andrews?"

"Go ahead, nurse."…The doctor moved his hands up, making a triangle with his fingers, centering on where Tony's head was cut…"Amazing!"

The nurse looked at the doctor and shook her head…"She's moving."

"Meaning?"

"It's a miracle, with the injury she sustained, she shouldn't be."

"My blood worked? It worked!"…Tony smiled.

"Your blood? What do you mean?"…The doctor looked at Tony perplexed.

Tony flips open his cell, he holds it up higher…"No reception."

The nurse reaches into her pocket, pulling out her cell…she turns it on…"Mine isn't working either, we must be in a blackout."

Tony looked at the nurse…"Blackout?"

"Yeah, I was in New York when they had that blackout a couple years ago, got stuck in the damn subway of all places…it's the only time I've seen it where all cell towers were down."

"A blackout? You said he was shaking?"…Tony looked at Zero.

"Yes."…The nurse answered.

"Was I…was I jump started?"…Tony raised his hand to his forehead, wiping some blood off, he brought it eye level looking at it.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you're not making any sense…how could your blood help her?!"…Doctor Andrews reached for Tony's hand.

Tony pulled his hand away, he starts to back up…he moves over, looking down at Zero…"There may be more of you."…He picks up Zero's body…"Call security, put multiple men on her door…do you hear me?!"

"Why? What is she in danger of?"

Tony knelt, he reaches for something under the bed, grabbing Zero's heart…he stood, holding it in his hand…"Me."…Tony storms out of the room carrying the body.

-----------

Director David sat in his office, his forehead bruised...he rubbed it gently as he picked up the phone, he dialed as he lifted a glass filled with a clear liquid, he downs it..."Awaken her."…He sets the phone down; he pours himself another drink from a blue container.

He groaned…"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva."…He lifts the drink, downing the second shot…his hand grips the glass tightly, it shatters in his hand, cutting him.

--------------

A phone rings inside a small white kitchen, a tall slender buxom woman with red hair, wearing a pink and white summer dress walks over to it…"Jim, make sure you take out the trash."

"Okay, honey."…A voice spoke from the garage.

She picks the phone off the hook bringing it to her ear…"There is no flower more resilient then the Israeli desert rose."

She drops the phone, she walks towards the garage, a small toddler stood in her path…"Up, Mama."…The boy urged, but she moves past him like he's not there. She moves into the garage, she gets inside a car, she turns the ignition; she backs up rapidly, almost hitting her husband barrowing out of the driveway.

"Where are you going, honey?!"…The light haired man yelled.

The woman slams on the gas, speeding away.

----------

Ducky walks into autopsy…"Of all days to have a black out, today…when I have three bodies to autopsy and…."…Ducky stops, seeing Zero's body on the table.

"Anthony?"…He takes a step towards the body…he's grabbed from behind, his mouth covered.

"Shhh, Ducky."…Tony lifted his hand from Ducky's mouth…he quickly turns around, looking at him…then back at Zero on the table…"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Meet my clone, Duck."…Tony said moving towards the table.

"Clone? Please tell me you're joking, lad."

"He almost killed Ziva, Ducky."

"Who killed him then?"

Tony digs into his jacket pocket, pulling out something, he holds out his hand, he opens his fingers…revealing a heart.

"Oh, dear…that must've hurt."…Ducky winched.

"God, I hope so."… Tony lets out a small smile.

"Why did you bring him…it…here, Tony?"

"I need you find me anything to go on, maybe Abby can help?"…Tony started towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"There may be more of him, them, me…out there."

Tony leaves the room as Ducky moves over to his desk area…he clicks on his camera…"Ah, still working….Abigail, are you there? I don't know how long the power is going to last."

Music blares out of the speaker as Abby moves on camera; he takes a sip from caf-pow straw…"What's up, Ducky?"

"Abby, you're supposed to be conserving energy, not using more."…Ducky raised his voice above the music.

Abby turns off her music…"Sorry, Ducky…what's up?"

"I need you."

"Every man here does, Ducky!"…She said with a grin.

"Abigail."…He said in a fatherly tone.

"Aww, you never want to play anymore, Ducky…what do you need?"

"I need you here."

"On my way, want anything…tea? Donut? Caf-pow?"

"Abby."…Ducky shook his head.

She smiled…the camera turns off.

-----------

The stairwell door opened, Tony stepped out ripping off his jacket and shirt…"McGee, I need you to look something up for me."…He moved to his desk, taking out an extra shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I got kicked out a window, fell onto a subway train, had my face slammed against another train, tore out my clone's heart."

"Fine, don't tell me."…He shook his head…"What do you need?"

"UNATCO."

McGee looked at Tony…"What about it?"

"I need to know everything about it."

"It's about 3 miles from here, on the corner of Michigan and 3rd Street…why?"

Tony tossed on his shirt, grabbing a red tie from his drawer, he hangs it around his neck…he looked at McGee…"I need your jacket."

McGee looked down..."Why?"

"No time to explain, just take it off."…McGee stood, taking off his jacket, handing it to Tony.

Tony slides on the jacket…"I owe you one, Tim."…Tony moves towards the stairwell door, he opens the door and passes through, he catches it right before it closes..."McGee, tell Gibbs that Ziva is at Uni-Hospital, room 317…she needs a protection detail."…Tony hurries down the stairs.

McGee sits back down…"He owes me for what? The jacket? Huh? Where are you going?!"…He picks up his phone and dials…he clicks the hook numerous times…"Hello? Hello? Damn, hard lines are down."…McGee stands, moving out of the squad room.

------------

Abby stepped into autopsy…"I hate when the elevators are down, Ducky."

"Abby."…Tony said, moving through the door.

Ducky turns, holding Zero's heart…Abby moves towards him, seeing Zero on the table…"Tony!"…She moves quickly to the table…"Quick, Ducky…put that back right this instant! Tony needs his heart!"

"Indeed he does."

"Well, hurry up!"

"Abigail, why would Tony need a heart if he's standing next to you?"

"Good point, Ducky."…She turns to Tony, punching in the arm…"What are you trying to do to me? Drive me insane!"…She looks back at Zero…"Okay, who the hell is that?"

She crosses her arms…"Well?"

"Umm, my clone?"…Tony answered, rubbing his arm.

"You mean, Dolly the sheep kinda cloned?"

"Do I look like a sheep? BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Heh."

She punches him again…"Not funny, Tony!"

Tony rubs his arm again.

She swung her head around, Tony moved his head back, dodging her pigtails…"Oh stop it, you know I couldn't even hurt you with a tire iron, a baseball bat, a 18 in Jack Skellington doll, rope, a shovel, large plastic bags, bleach, a poodle skirt, numerous empty caf-pow cups or a 120 volt blender."

Tony and Ducky look at Abby oddly…"What?"…They both responded.

"The contents of my car."

"Aww."…Tony and Ducky both nod…"Makes sense to me, Abs."…Tony added.

Abby moved to the other side of the table, she reaches into Zero's jacket…"I got some kind of ID."

"Cool, I might need that, Abs."

"You ripped out his heart, Anthony?"

"Yeah, after he ran into an overpass."

"A what?"

Tony rubbed the top of his head…"See, we were fighting on top of a train."

"A train?"

"Yup."

"A real train?"

"Moving and everything, Ducky."

"Extraordinary."

"Ducky, you really need to hurry, who knows how many of those damn things are out there and I'm getting damn tired of looking at myself."

Abby grinned…"You getting tired of looking at yourself? You?"

"Yeah, except the reflection in the mirror isn't trying to kill my ass, Abs."

"Abigail, get a sample of his blood, lets test it…I'll look for a weakness in his physical body."…Abby looked away from Tony for an instant, then back, but he was gone.

--------------

Tony stood outside of UNATCO, he slides on his sunglasses, looking at his reflection in the mirror-like windows, he tightens his tie…he runs his hand over his head, fixing his hair. He moves to the door, opening it…he steps inside.

A large white man in a black suit held out his palm…"This is private property, no one is allowed without permission…show me your ID."

Tony reaches into his pocket, he pulls out his hand, showing an ID.

"What's the password?"

"Password?"…Tony groaned, then sighed…"Abracadabra?"

The man lowered the ID with a hurtful look on his face as he flew through a plate glass window, he steps through the broken window, he looks down at the man…"Permission granted."

"Heh. Really? Umm, sorry?"…He steps over the man and walks towards a set of elevator.

A huge black man stood in front of him, he was a full head taller than Tony. He looks up at the towering man…"Wow, I might have to hit you twice."…The man brought his hands together, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, I can do that, too…see."…Tony attempts to crack his knuckles, but nothing happens…the man strikes Tony in the face, his face moved slightly, he quickly brings his face back looking at the man.

The man throws another punch, Tony catches his hand…he squeezes, the bones in the man's hand start to crack, he forces the black man to his knees…"See, I told you I could do it, too."…Tony lets go, he kicks the man, he flies backwards into the elevator door.

Tony move to him, he was seated against the door, the back of his head bleeding, he grabs him by the front of the neck, lifting him…"Which way to the cloning area?"

The man points to left.

Tony nods…"Grazie!"…He drops the man and turns left and walks towards a door.

Tony opens the door and walks through it, 10 men stood inside, heavily armed.

"Me thinks someone lied."…Tony slowly scratched the back of his head.

The assault rifle equipped, fully body armored men moved in an arc around Tony...a camera turned, it zoomed in on Tony...Tony looked up at it, the ceiling were about 20 feet high..."Freeze!"…One of the men yelled.

Tony looked towards him; then surveys the room; he smiled…"You didn't say Simon says."

Tony moved left quickly, they open fire…riddling the wall with bullets holes…Tony turned, he jumps, running along the wall...he pushes off, diving towards the men...hitting one, sending him into another, almost knocking them all down like dominos…"Whoa…cool"

The men started to rise, they opened fire once again, bullets cut across the top of Tony as he slid under a man, kicking out his legs, he falls forward; Tony punches upwards, sending the man into air...he crashes into the ceiling as Tony quickly moves to his feet, he grabs another man, holding him by the back as three men unload on him, shooting him over 30 times.

Tony tosses the man towards them, knocking them back…he looks up as the man fell from the ceiling, catching him by the legs…he starts swinging him around, slamming his head and torso into two other men. He lets go of the man's legs, sending him flying into a wall.

A gun clicks, making Tony turn...a man pulled the trigger once again, click…the magazine was empty…"Lucky me."…Tony punches him in the face, catching the gun as he slammed backwards into the wall, Tony turned, throwing the gun at another man who just raised his gun towards him, striking the man in the face.

Tony looked around the room; a man stood in the rear…his gun raised.

Tony looked at him and snarled…"Where is the cloning area?!"

The man pointed towards a door…"Get out of here!"…Tony yelled.

"You'll need a key."

"I said get out of here!"…The man dropped his gun and ran out a side entrance.

Tony moved to the door, he grabs the handle, turning it…it snaps off.

On the other side of the door, General Grylls stood next to the man in the UNATCO lab coat…"Can he break down that door?"

"It's 6 inches of steel, Sir."

"That wasn't an answer, Rogers."

The door slams open.

General Grylls grabs Rogers from behind, he pulls a gun and points it at his head…"Sir?!"

"You!"…Tony yelled…"You were in the limo."

Grylls cocks his gun…"That is correct…you passed, son."

"Passed? All this is to you is a freakin' game?!"…Tony stepped towards them.

"Terrorism isn't a game, sometimes you have to cheat and lie to win."

Tony shook his head…"Going after an innocent woman helps how?"

"Who said she's innocent?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This is Mossad's dirtiest se…"…A bullet passes through both Rogers and Grylls chests, Tony turned seeing a blur of red that quickly disappears through a door.

Tony moved to the men, Rogers' eyes were wide open, he wasn't breathing…Tony lifted him off of Grylls, he spits up some blood.

He laughed, coughing up more blood…"Boom."

An alarm goes off…"Self-destruction in t-minus 10 seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7…"…A computerized voice spoke over the intercom.

Tony rises, he runs back towards the entrance…"5, 4, 3, 2…"

Tony dashes through the main lobby, it explodes…he's blown out through the front windows, slamming into a UPS truck that is idling in front of the building.

The driver of the truck moves out of truck, he looks towards the burning building, he looks at his truck, it's side is dented badly…Tony was nowhere in sight.


	20. Fully Awake

Janice Halloway sat in a chair, her right hand clenching a revolver shaking; the ice machine outside her motel room goes off, making her entire body respond to it. She surveys around the room, seeing nothing.

"It's nothing."…She stands, moving to the curtains, she opens them, something red races by…she gasps falling back, she opens her cell phone and dials…it rings…"This is Tony, not here…go."…beep…

"I'm already dead, all I see is red in front of me, I'm sorry we got you involved in this…we never should've trusted those damn Israelis, them and their stupid Chro..."…A stream of blood sprays across the curtain, Janice falls as she chokes on her own blood, her throat slashed. The door opens; a woman with red hair walks out.

---------------

Ziva slowly started to open her eyes, letting in a white light…she moved her head around groggily…"Why, Tony? Why?!"…She yelled out, straining her voice.

"Ziva, who did this to you?!"…A voice yelled out to her.

Her eyes opened wide, a face came into focus…"Gibbs?"…She softly spoke with a raspy voice.

"What happened to you?"

Ziva wet her lips with her tongue, letting out a moan as he touched the cut on her lip…her face was still quite bruised, especially around the eyes…she moves her tongue along her teeth, in darted into newly made gaps, she tries lifting her arms, but her wrists are tied down…she sighs…"Wh-where is…"…She struggled to get out.

"Shhh…conserve your strength."

Ziva turned her head on her pillow; closing her eyes…she falls back asleep.

Gibbs turned, moving to the door; McGee stood with his back to the door…"Find DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss."…McGee leaves.

Ducky stood over the covered remains of Zero's, Ducky was examining his brain. Ducky lifts a saw and starts to slice into the top of his brain. He pulls the saw from newly cut slice in his brain, setting the bloody saw down and eases his fingers into the gap, pulling it apart slowly…light shines on it from Ducky's headlamp..."There you are."…Ducky lifts a pair of tweezers from the medical tray and grabs a hold of Zero's chip carefully pulling it out.

The power comes back on as Ducky looks up…"Of course, after the hard part."…He drops the chip into his hand puts it into the microscope and starts to examine it, he dials in the controls…"Lets see…'Zeus'…a few scorch marks."

"Ducky?"

Ducky raised his head looking at Abby's face on the tiny screen…"What is it, Abby?"

"No traces of nanotechnology inside him whatsoever, however, his cell structure has rapidly begun to decline, it's like he's decomposing at 10 times the usually rate and get this, he has hereditary sensory autonomic neuropathy type 5."

Ducky turned back towards Zero…"Of course, he felt no pain."…Ducky moves to table, he lifts the sheet showing off the highly decomposed body of Zero…"This is truly mad."

"It gets worse, Ducky."

"Worse? How could it get worse?"

"I found high levels of testosterone, too, Ducky, but it's weird, it's not human."

"Not human?"

"Loxodonta Africana."

Ducky shook his head…"Elephant, Abby?"…Ducky stood there perplexed.

"According to this chart, he has more elephant testosterone in him than a full grown African bull elephant, Ducky."

"Good heavens!"

"Do you have the chip?"

Ducky stood staring at the body, he takes his glasses off, rubbing his aging brow.

"Ducky?"

"Hmm?"…Ducky turned, placing his glasses back…"Of course, dear…I'll bring it right up."

------------

The red haired woman stood in front of Director David..."Assignment completed, I've torched the dossiers...may I return?"

"No, I have another assignment for you...come when I call for you and change your appearance. Your hair, it's un-natural…you look like a worthless whore."

"My husband likes it..."

"You no longer have a husband! Or a child..."

-------------

Ducky walks through the door into Abby's lab…he holds out the chip, she moves the scanner to it; she runs it over the chip…she turns to her keyboard and types, a detailed report pops up on the screen…"Interesting."

"What is?"

"This shows where he's been, when, how fast he ran, how high he jumped, how much pressure he used in moving something...even when he went to the bathroom and he went a lot."

"Yeah, he seemed full of shit, Abs."

"Tony!"…Abby yelled.

Ducky turns around, Tony stood tall…"You good at pulling bullets out of live skin, Duck?"

"Ah, I've done it before, Anthony…have I ever told you about the time I was in…"

Tony tossed McGee's jacket on the table, he pulled up on his shirt revealing multiple gunshots.

"Oh, my dear boy."…Ducky moved to him.

"They don't hurt, Ducky…except this one."…Tony turned his head, showing Ducky a bullet wound near the back of his neck.

Tony coughs until something pops out of his mouth, Abby leans down picking it up, she marvels at the bloody slug..."Did you just cough up a bullet, Tony…because that is so freakin' cool!"...Abby exclaimed.

"Heh."…Tony moved his palm to Abby's face…"Cute. Where's Gabby?"

"In the back…she's fine, Tony."

"I need some tweezers, Abby."

Abby turned to Ducky…"On the table, Ducky."…She pointed.

"Ah, thank you."…Ducky moved to table, picking up the tweezers, moving back to Tony…"This is gonna hurt…"

"Ducky, he just coughed up a bullet…I think he's okay with pain."

Tony chuckled…"It still hurts, Abs."

"Awww, Tony."…She hugs him, squishing Ducky between the two.

"Abigail…pulling bullets out…if you don't mind."

She pulls away…"Sorry, Duckytweezinstein!"

-------

The red haired woman stared into a mirror inside a darkened gas station restroom…she lifts a box of hair coloring, she rips open the box, pouring the contents into the sink. She pulls her knife from her belt, stabbing the box into the wall.

She moves her hand to the end of her long red curls; she brings it up to her nose, she breaths as he looks down and to right, inside the toilet, photos of her husband and slowly crumble as the flame engulf them…she closes her eyes and slices through her hair with her knife, she sighs…"Goodbye."

30 minutes later…

The woman walks into the gas station, her hair now dark…she moves over to the cashier…"How much do I owe you?"

"$62.00, for the gas, the sunglasses and hair dye…anything else?"

The woman smiled…"Do you have any rubber bands?"

"Yes."…He squats, looking under the counter; he grabs a rubber band and stands, offering it to her…she takes it, pulling her hair back into a pony tail…"I'm sorry."

"Miss?"

She lifts a silenced handgun; she points it at the older man's head…she fires, splattering his brains on the wall of cigarettes behind him.

She grabs the sunglasses, placing them on nose; she slowly pushes them back against the bridge of nose. She coolly walks behind the counter; she squats patting the man's pants, she reaches into his pocket, taking his keys.

She moves outside, she walks over to a gas pump…she takes the nozzle off the hook and squeezes the handle as she points it towards the door, squirting gas all over, then towards the car.

She locks it in place, dropping it on the ground; gas continues to gush out of the nozzle under the car.

She clicks the unlock button on the man's keys, a dark blue truck chimes, she moves towards it, she opens the truck's door, getting inside…she drives over next to the car. She takes out a lighter, flipping it open, she flicks the flint, making a flame…she reaches her left hand out the driver's side window, she tosses it across the roof of the truck, landing in the large pool of gasoline, igniting it.

She calmly drives off, she looks in the rearview mirror as the gas station explodes, she eyes moved back to the road, like nothing happened.

-------

Ducky stood behind Tony, yanking at the slug in the back of his neck…"The last one, always the…"…The slug pops out…"Finally."…Ducky drops it into the small plastic cup…"You really need to be more careful, Anthony…elevens time? Dear, lord."

"Don't forget about the one he coughed up, Ducky."…Abby held up, Ducky lifted the cup, but Abby refused to toss it in…"I'm keeping this one."…She said with a grin.

Tony grabbed his shirt, putting it back on..."I'm not very religious, Tony...but that shirt sure is holey."

"Heh."…Tony grabbed McGee's jacket from the table and moved towards the back, Gabrielle slept peacefully…he stroked the top of her head with his fingertips…"Sleep well, my princess."

He walked past Ducky and Abby…moving out the door, he walks to the elevator, pressing the button…the doors open, McGee steps out…"Where the hell have you been? Gibbs is looking for you. Your cell phone off or something?"

"How's Ziva?"…Tony reached into his pocket; taking out his cell

"She's in bad shape, Tony…what happened to her?"

Tony turns on his cell phone, looking at the display…"Janice Halloway."…Tony read.

"Isn't that the women who worked for UNATCO?"…McGee replied.

Tony clicks on voicemail and lifts the phone to his ear listening…he pushes McGee onto the elevator, moving inside, he looks down at the number…"McGeek, I need you give me the last known location, triangulation or whatever the hell you do to find it, for the number 202-555-8723."

The elevator doors open, they walk out, McGee heads for his desk; sitting down…he starts typing.

Tony moved behind him…he tosses the jacket on top of his monitor.

"Is that my jacket?"

"Send me the cleaning bill."

McGee picks up the jacket, putting his finger through one of many holes…"Tony!"

"How much was McGee?"…Tony held his breath, waiting for the answer.

"It's Armani."

Tony bit down, grinding his teeth…"Catch me on the next 10 paydays, McPaid."

McGee shook his head…"Her last location was a Motel 6, 6711 Georgia Avenue."…As he wrote it down.

Tony grabs it from him, moving towards the elevator…he turns…"You coming?"

"What about Gibbs?"

"Ziva can watch him."

"What?"

"Move your ass, Probie!"

McGee runs to the elevator, sliding inside just as the doors are closing.

---------

Ziva's eyes opened, she brought her hands up, her hands were free…Gibbs stood with his back towards her in the doorway.

"Where is everyone?"…She moved her hand to her neck, holding it, she spoke in a raspy voice.

Gibbs turned…"How are you feeling?"

She swallowed hard…"Ugh."…She attempts to sit up, she clicks her morphine drip.

"What happened to you?"

"If I told you…you wouldn't believe me, Gibbs."

"Tell me anyway."

Ziva closed her eyes smiling.

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her…"Ziva, talk to me."

"Mmm, Tony…two of them."


	21. Woman Trouble

"Much better."…Director David sat behind his desk nodding.

The formerly redheaded woman stood in front of his desk…"My assignment?"

David reaches for a dark brown dossier on his desk, pushing it forward…"Shenayim."

She picks up the dossier, opening it…"Two?"…She retrieves photos from inside, she flips through them, the first photo is of Tony, he's holding Gabrielle …"Never, I'll never hurt a child."

"Stom ta'peh!"…He slams his fist down; she looked at him…"You do as I say!"

She lowers her head, returning her attention to the photo, she rifles through them…"Who is he?"

"Dead."…He opens his drawer, setting a PDA on his desk… "Track him with this."

She picks it up, a red dot was blinking…"Any special requests?"

David sat back in chair, letting out a deep breath…"Make it hurt."

She steps back, she begins to turn…"Oh, one last thing…when you finish those…."…David sets another dossier in front of her…"Do not open this until they are eliminated."…He looked down at his desk…"Do you understand?"…He looked up, she and the dossier were both gone.

-------

Tony sat in the driver's seat of, idling outside of the Motel 6.

The passenger side door opens; Tim slides into the car…"Manager said Janice Halloway checked into room 16."

"You get the key, McGee?"

McGee holds out his left hand, letting a key fall through his fingers, holding onto it by it's keychain.

Tony puts the car into drive and drives around the corner…"There."…McGee said, pointing. Tony turns, parking near room 16.

"Stay behind me."…Tony opens the door, stepping out.

McGee quickly follows Tony lead, moving towards the door, he draws his Sig.

Tony kicks the door, it flies off its hinges, Tony walked in, squatting next to the body of Janice Halloway…"Damn."

"Miss?"…McGee spoke from outside…"This is a federal crime scene, please back away."

McGee gasps, then his Sig fires off a round, making Tony turn…the woman had McGee by the throat, she held him off the ground by a good six inches, she turns her head towards Tony…she tosses McGee like he's nothing, he slams into the windshield of a car, smashing through it, backside first, McGee groaned before passing out, bent over at the waist.

"Tim!"…Tony yelled out as the woman punches him in the chest, Tony takes a step back, he looks down at his chest, then quickly to her puzzled face, her head was tilted, he knocks her hand away…"Who the hell are you?"

He focused on McGee; he could hear his heart pounding through his chest.

A hard straight kick to the stomach was her respond, again he hardly moves, she punches him in the face, twice, a right cross then a left hook.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Her face now showing even more confusion, she shook her head…she placed her hands around his neck, lifting both of her knees into his stomach knocking him down, she straddled him, looking into his eyes…she grunted, pushing her thumbs up into the underneath of his jaw.

Tony grasped her wrists, pulling them apart…he moves his hands under her arms, and throws her backwards; she soars through the air, slamming into a large mirror, shattering it, she falls onto a large counter top that contained two sinks, lying on her side.

"Damn, that's seven years bad luck."…Tony slapped himself on the back of the head, the woman move from her side to a sitting position, she starts throwing pieces of the broken glass at Tony, he quickly dodges them, he rolls backwards over the door, he picks the end of the door and moves towards her, using the door as a shield.

The woman takes out her knife, throwing it, it sticks though the door, coming within an inch of Tony's face, she pulls her sidearm, she starts shooting just as Tony slams the door into her, making her weapon aim upwards, she fires into the ceiling as he continuously slammed down on her with the door.

She brings her legs up to chest, pressing the bottoms of her boots against the door, she presses with all her might, sending Tony across the room, backing him up near the door.

She hops off the sink, firing at the door as she steadily walks towards it, her gun empties, she grabs her knife from the door, yanking it out; putting it away…she tosses the door to the side.

Tony was leaning against the doorway…"Here."…Tony held out his hand, opening his fingers…a bloody bullet lied within it…"Thought you might want it back."

She fires a roundhouse kick at Tony's head, he quickly ducks, her leg crashes through the doorway, collapsing the roof above his head.

Tony grunted as he crawled out from under the debris, moving wood and metal pieces that were in his path, making it to his hands and knees.

The woman blasts though the window, sending shards of glass everywhere…she lands and turned towards Tony, he looked up at her…she dashes, the tip of her boot connecting with the side of the head, his head whiplashes, dropping him to his stomach… she stood over him, she nudged him with her boot, but he didn't move.

She turned away, taking a step towards McGee.

"Who in the hell are you, lady?!"

She stops, turning around, Tony was just making it to his feet…her hands moves to her belt, once again holding her knife…she aggressively slashes it through the air…she takes a step forward, then grunts as she slashes towards Tony.

Tony jumped back…"Hola?"

The woman kept slashing, Tony moved his head back and forth dodging.

"Shalom?!"

The woman pauses.

"More Mossad?! Yay!"…Tony yelled, sarcastically.

She takes a step back, flinging her knife towards Tony's head, he raises his hand...the knife passes through Tony's hand...he turned it, the knife's blade was completely through...he looked at the woman..."I found your knife…do you want it back?"

She thrusts a knife into Tony's abdomen.

Tony looked down…"Two knives? That's not…cool."

She pulls the knife out of his stomach, she squinted her eyes looking at him.

"Hey, I've seen that look before."…Tony moved his hand to his stomach, holding it against his wound.

She kicks him in the groin, dropping him to his knees, he leans down, his palms on the concrete walkway…she stood there, breathing angrily, she aggressively drops elbow after elbow into the middle of his back, over and over and over again.

She moved back, her elbow dislocated…she grabbed it, pulling hard, it pops back into place.

The woman looked on with amazement as he once again rose to his feet…"Thanks for the massage…any change of me getting a happy ending?"…He smirked.

She stomps her heel down on her right boot, a blade pops from the toe, she pressed down hard with her left foot, getting a good foothold, she lets loose with another roundhouse kick, aimed directly at her head…Tony lifts his left hand, catching her by the ankle.

She balanced on one foot as he looked at the blade…"Do these boots come in a size 8? I have a friend who would love them!"…He grabs and breaks the blade off.

She kicks out with her other foot, striking Tony in the chest, making him let go of her ankle. She falls to her back, she rolls onto her shoulders and does a nip up, her crotch slamming Tony in the face...she crosses her legs, squeezing as hard as she can.

Tony mumbled as he leaned back, the woman's face slams into the side of the motel, her grip doesn't falter, she continued applying pressure with her inner thighs to his neck and head, he moves forward...he power bomb her onto the hood of the car, she refuses to let go, she grunted and grinded her teeth, using all of her strength.

Tony stood back up, he slams her down even harder, the front tires of the car explode while making the engine drop from its housing.

Her grip breaks, he stumbles backwards, moving his head side to side, letting out a groan as his neck popped…"Jeez, near death by vag…"…She kicks him the stomach, moving off the car, he gasped, dropping to one knees. She does a back flip, kicking Tony under the chin, sending him back onto the pile of debris near the door. She lands on the hood of the car.

Tony grabbed his chin, rubbing it…"Ow."

She steps up onto the roof of the car, she reaches down; picking up McGee by the lower leg, she holds him up. She nodded to Tony, tossing McGee towards Tony.

Tony stood quickly, catches McGee, he looked towards the car, but she was gone…he jumps on the hood, stepping onto the roof, he looked around…she was nowhere to be seen.

McGee moaned, opening his eyes…"Tony?"

"Yeah, McGee?"

"I think my ass is broke."

"My car!"

Tony turned his head, a man was on his knees wearing only underwear, his arms out towards the car…"My baby, I just got it!"

A woman stood in the doorway wrapped in a sheet…"Herb, get off the ground, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Federal agents."…Tony steps off the car, falling to the pavement, setting McGee down.

"Aww, man…I loved my car!"

"Ummm, sorry...when you go to complain, my name is Special Agent Sacks, FBI, okay? S-A-C-K-S. Got it? You can find me at Quantico, remember ask me by name!"

-------

"A clone, Abby? You're joking, right?"…Gibbs closes his cell phone, a nurse looked at him oddly…"I know, I know…not in the hospital."…He moved back into Ziva's room

Ziva moaned as stirred in her sleep…Gibbs moved to her…"Ziva..."

She smiled, her eyes still closed…"Make love to me, Tony."

"Gibbs, not DiNozzo."

"I love you."

"Ziva?"…Gibbs shook her shoulder.

Ziva giggled…"Italian sausage is kosher, yes?"

"Ugh."…Gibbs leaned back..."Even when he's not here he still grosses me out."

Gibbs picks up a pitcher of water and pours it on her face...she immediately wakes up, gagging on water...Gibbs is in her face.

Ziva slaps Gibbs across the face.

"Officer David!"

Her eyes quickly open, water dripped in her eyes…"Why am I wet?"

"Heh."…Tony walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been, DiNozzo?"

"Tony?!"…Ziva called out, Tony moved over to her.

"I'm here."…He looked at Gibbs…"I just had the worse oral sex ever, Boss."

"That is why I am wet, yes?"

"You wish."…He grinned, laughing.

"I know you did not hurt me, Tony…I just know it."

"Never, Ziva…never."…He brought her hand up, kissing it…"McGee is getting his ass x-rayed, Boss."

"Why? What for?!"…Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"Woman trouble."

-----------

The woman sat against a wall inside a storage locker, her knees to her chest…a single light above her…she opened the first dossier…taking out the contents, looking at a picture of Tony…"Who are you?"…She pulls her knife out, she starts cutting into her left palm, drawing blood. She brings her hand to her mouth; she runs her tongue along her palm, licking away the blood. She looks at her hand again, the cut was starting to heal…"Dr. Mizrahi…"

She takes the second dossier from her pocket, she starts to open it…a photo and a piece of paper was inside, the photo was of Ziva, the note was written in Hebrew.

She looked back at her hand, it was completely healed, she closed her eyes and sighs.

---------

Tony sat next to Ziva, still holding her hand, he looked down…he lets go of her hand, he drops to one knee, reaching for something under the bed.

"Proposing?"…She grinned.

Tony leaned up…"Just a box."…He places the black box on her chest.

She sat up…"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Will I like it?"

"Will you just open it."

"Do I need it?"

"Here, give it to me, I'll open it."…He reaches for it.

She pulls it away…"It is mine! I will do it."…She grasped her neck and slowly swallowed, it was still very sore…she moves her hands down to the box, she lifts gently on one of the side, but stops…"Am I going to cry?"

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"If you are going to be like that…I do not know if I want to open it now."

Tony shook his head…"I'm leaving."…Tony stands, walking out the door.

"Tony…come back here! Tony! I was joking, Tony. Tee-hee. See? Hello? Tony? Tony!"…She paused, but he didn't come back…"Tony…I'm yelling at you! Tony?"…She leans up, trying to look out the door.

She sighs…she takes off the top, a piece of paper sat on top…she takes it from the box, a set of keys was underneath…"Keys?"

She opens the letter…she reads it out loud: "'Sorry, I destroyed your car. I got you a new one.'...Tony, you bought me a car?"…She turned the piece of paper over and started to read what was on the back…"Will you…"…She smiled…she brings it up to her mouth kissing it, she leans it back, she reads: "Will you rock my Hanukkah?"…She chuckled, then stopped…"Wait, why would he want me to throw rocks at him?"…She looked towards McGee for an answer.

"No, that's not what he meant, Ziva."

Ziva lifted the box, shaking it…she looked inside, a piece of foliage was inside with a string on it, she shook it…"What is this?"

"Looks like mistletoe."…McGee answered, walking into the room…"Car air freshener?"

"Awww, you kiss under it, yes?"

He nodded.

She lifted the box, there was something left inside…"How is your…"

He turned around…"Not broken…hurts, though."

"Three and a half."

McGee quickly turns around…"Huh? Oh, you were grading my tush again? Wait, didn't you give me a four last time?"

"It's bruised now, McGee."

McGee frowned.

"Do not worry, it will heal."…She smiled…"Where is Tony?"

"Talking to Gibbs."

"About what?"

McGee shrugged…"So, what else is in the box?"

Ziva leaned over looking into the box and started to laugh…"Aww, now I see, he wanted to rock something else, yes?"…She grinned.

"What is it?"

"Ummm, what is a Magnum XL, McGee?"...She smirked.

McGee sighed deeply..."Something I didn't need to hear about."

------------

Tony stood next to Gibbs by the nurses' station…"Why in the hell would they clone you?"

Tony shrugged…"But I think it has to do with Mossad, Boss."

"Mossad?"

"Yeah, I just had a run in with a female version of me."

"God help us all…and I thought Ziva was bad."

"Heh. Come on, Boss…I'm not that bad, am I?"

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee.

"Okay, moving on…"

"What the hell happened to Ziva?"

"Well, I got a call from a Janice Halloway."

"She dead?"

"Yup."

"Go on."

"She told me Ziva was well in trouble, so I go over there and she's on the ground and I'm standing over her, but it wasn't me…sure, he was good looking like me and his hair was perfect, but there wasn't something right about him, it was like…"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry…anyway, we fought, I picked up Ziva, he kicked me through a window, landed on a train, we fought some more, ruined a tie, he hit an overpass, took Ziva to the hospital, he came looking, I tore his heart out, found out where he was from, went to UNATCO, it blew up."

"That was you?"

"Wasn't my fault, Boss."

"Sure it wasn't."…He takes a drink of his coffee…"Go on."

"Did I mention I ruined McGee's jacket?"…Gibbs gives him an evil look…"Moving on yet again…so, where was I?"

"UNATCO blew up."

"Oh yeah, thanks, Boss…anyway, I went to visit Abby, Gabby is so cute, how she came from me, I'll never know."

"Me either."…Gibbs shook his cup, finishing off the last of his coffee.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, got a voicemail from Janice Halloway."

"I thought she was dead."

"She is now, but wasn't then…did I lose you?"

"A long time ago, DiNozzo."

"Heh. So, McGeek did his thing, we went to the last place she was, found her dead in her motel room and super bitch attacks us."

"She got away?"

"Unfortunately, Gibbs."

"What did she look like?"

The woman walks down the hallway swiftly, looking at the room numbers on the wall.

Tony tilted his head, he pointed…"A lot like her, Boss."

She stops in front of Ziva's door.

"Hey!"…Tony said, moving towards her.

She slowly turned her head, seeing him…Tim moved to the door.

"Hey, it's you."…He lifted his hand, pointing at her. She grabbed him by the arm, snapping it, she tosses him away from the room, he slams into the wall, then the floor, he lied on the floor holding his arm groaning.

She walked into the room…she stood at the end of the bed, aiming a gun at Ziva's head.

Ziva saw her, her mouth dropped open gasping…"Tali?"

"Shalom, Ziva."...She starts to squeeze the trigger; Tony slams into her, forcing them both out of the 12th floor window.

Ziva's head quickly shot towards the window…"Who was that? Tony?!"

Gibbs moves into the room, he moves over to the window looking down, numerous car alarms screeched…Tony and Tali lied on the roof of a smash car, not moving.

"Who the hell was that, Gibbs?!"


	22. Tali

Ziva dropped to the floor, pulling her IV out, she stumbled moving towards the window, Gibbs caught her, he turned her away from the window.

"Was it Tony?"

Gibbs put his arms around her…"It's okay."

Ziva buries her fingernails into Gibbs' arm, trying to get away…"How can you say it is okay?! Tony is dead!"…She brings her hands to her face, her knees buckle, she starts to fall.

"Ziva…"…Gibbs tried to comfort her.

Ziva sobbed loudly, her palms covering her eyes…"Am I going insane? Tali? Tell me it is a dream, Gibbs…please!"

"Tali?"…Gibbs repeated.

Tali slowly raised her head, her hair red again, this time with blood.

She turned her head, her arm was broken, her gun still in her hand.

Tony lied on top of her, not moving.

She moves her arm out quickly, snapping her bone back into place, she brought her hand to Tony's head, the muzzle of her gun was pressed again his head.

She starts to squeeze the trigger, Tony grabs her wrist, he bends it back; she drops her gun.

Tony lifted his head, looking into her eyes…"Tali?"

She looked back at him, not saying a word.

"Ziva told me you were dead."

Tali tilts her head, looking at him oddly…her left hand slowly moved to her side, grabbing her knife…Tony grabs her hand, forcing it over her head, knocking it away. She struggled relentlessly with her arms and legs, but the weight of Tony kept her at bay.

She forces her head up, smashing Tony in the nose.

Tony leaned his head back, grabbing his nose…"Ow, that hurt you, bit…"…Tali strikes Tony in the groin with her knees, he rolls off onto his back, then off of the car.

Tali rolled over; looking down…he was gone.

She rolls backwards landing on her feet in front of the car…she turned, Tony stood in front of her, he grimaced…"You're definitely a David."

Tali froze in her track, she turned to run the opposite way, Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, holding her tightly. She stomps down on Tony's foot; Tony grunts forcing her face first into the hood of the car, holding her firmly to it, she continues to struggle…"Will you stop! I'm not going to hurt you."

Tali stops moving.

"Are you going to behave?"

Tali remained silent and motionless.

Tony eases up; turning her over to her back, letting her up…she quickly claws him around the face with her nails, making 3 slices on his left cheek.

She tries to run, Tony grabs her slamming her into the street, he straddles her, his legs weighing down her knees, his hands on the inside of her elbows. She tries to headbutt him, he's too far away for her to hit.

"Stop damn it, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?!"

Tali continued to struggle, leaning up, trying to bite Tony.

Tony quickly slaps her, then leans down kissing her, she stops struggling, he pulls away slowly…she shakes her head and stops, looking up at him.

Tony looked into her eyes…"Do I have your attention now?"

She tilted her head…"Who are you?"

"Heh. It talks."

"DiNozzo, NCIS."…Tony paused…"Naval Criminal…"

"I know what it means."…Tali interrupted.

"That's a first."

"You have to let me go!"

"Uh, you tried to kill me, my partner…your sister, remember?"

"Please, you're a father…I'm begging you!"

"Father?"…Tony shook his head…"Is someone in trouble?"

Tali turned her head, tears in her eyes…"She must die."

"Who must die?"

"Achoti."…She sighed deeply.

"You sister?"

Tali turned her head, looking back up at Tony…"At Medaberet Ivrit?"

"Ken."…He nodded…"Yes, I speak Hebrew."

"Did Ziva teach you?"

Tony opened his mouth…"You love her, don't you?"…She quickly added.

"What?"…Tony replied quickly

"You love her."

Tony laughed nervously; he stood up, freeing Tali.

She didn't move…"You do."

"No, I don't."…Tony shrugged it off.

"Yes, you do…I could feel your heart beating faster when I mentioned her name."

"I won't let you hurt her."

Tali rose to her feet looking at Tony, she lowered her head…"I have to."

"Why in hell would you have to hurt your own sister? A sister you haven't seen in, what 10 years?"

"They have…"…She stopped mid-sentence…"You don't understand, they'll…he'll hurt them!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm not a good person, I know that, but they are…she has to die, it's the only way…can't you see that?!"

Tony put his right hand on Tali's head, raising it…his eyes roll back into his head, they close as his body starts to shake.

Tony started to babble…Tali pushes him away…he sat on the hood on the car…he looked towards her…"Max…James…Chronos… Mizrahi..."

Tali moved to Tony, placing her hands on his shoulders, shaking him…"How do you know those names?! Tell me!"

"You lost an arm and both legs in a HAMAS suicide bombing, you barely survived, you were in a coma for 11 months, 6 days and 19 seconds until Dr. Mizrahi…"…Tony stopped…"Dr. Mizrahi is Dr. Harris, he saved me…too."…Tony gasped, his eyes opened quickly, he stands, he grabs Tali's arm, pulling her towards the front door.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving you from yourself."

----------------

Tony pushes Tali into Ziva's room..."Tell her! Tell her what you have to do and why!"

"Tony! Tali!"…Ziva yelled from the floor, Gibbs helps her up…"It wasn't a dream."…Her voice started to break.

Tali turned to Tony…"Why? What is this going to solve?!"

"Tali?"…Ziva spoke softly, tears in her eyes…"I thought you were d-d-dead."…She tried to take a step, she starts to fall, Tony drops to his knees catching her, holding her tightly.

Tony looked down into her eyes, then up at Tali…"Tell her Tali or I will."

Tali dropped to her knees, Ziva extended her left hand to Tali's right cheek, caressing it…"Aba…he has my family, Zivy."


	23. Sisters

Ziva sat up in bed, her sister lying beside her, her head on her lap; Ziva slowly ran her hand over the top of her still bloody hair…"Why didn't you contact me?"

Tali spoke no words, only the soft sound of her crying.

"Tali, talk to me…please."

"I…I was afraid…Aba told me not to talk to anyone, not you, Ari, not Dodah Nettie…not a soul from my past."

"Tali, Ari is…"

Tali sighs…"Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to them; he stood at the bottom of the bed.

"No, Tali…he…"

Tony walks into the room…"McGee has a broken arm, Boss…they're casting him up now."

Tali turned her head…"I…I'm sorry about your co-worker."…She lowers her head back onto Ziva's lap…"I've killed innocent people, Zivy…for Aba, Mossad…I must go redeem myself. Put right, what I have done wrong."

"Shhh, it can wait."

Tali rolls off the bed…"I can't wait! My son, my husband…they need me!"…She moved towards the door, Tony stepped in front of her.

"Let me pass…NOW!"…She grabs Tony by the jacket pulling on it.

"Tali!"...Ziva shouted.

Tali's head turned.

"What is your son's name, Tali? Your husband's?"

Tali lowered her head, letting go of Tony's jacket…"Max, my son's name is Max."

Ziva smiled, holding her hand out…"How old is my nephew?"

"20 months."…Tali grabs Ziva's hand, moving back to her side.

"And your husband?"

"James Sutherland, he's a detective."

Tony chuckled.

Ziva looks at Tony…"What is so funny?"

"I know him, Ziva…we worked homicide in Baltimore together."

Tali wiped her eyes, looking at Tony…"You're THAT Tony?"

"Uh, oh crap…I, uh…gotta go."…Tony quickly leaves the room.

"What do you mean, Tali?"…Tali's eyes were looking at the door, Ziva moves her hand to her face, turning it back towards her…"What about Tony, Tali?!"

"He loves you, Zivy."

"What?"

Tali leans in, kissing Ziva softly on both cheeks …"He loves you, Ziva."

"H-he does?"

Tali nods, standing straight up…"I must go now."

"No, no, wait…we have much more to talk about."

Tali turns…"My redemption has to start sometime, Zivy."

"Stop calling me Zivy…you know I hate that."

Tali looks back and smiles…"I know."

Ziva throws the blanket off of her and starts to slide out of the bed.

"What are you doing, Ziva?!"

"Going with you, you can not do this alone, Tali."

"But…you are not well enough."

"It does not matter, you are my sister…I would gladly give my life for you."

Ziva grunted, dropping down to the floor below.

"Ziva, get back into bed."…Gibbs barked…"That's an order."

"I quit, Gibbs."…She tries to take a step and falls to her knees, she grunted in pain…she looks up at Tali…"Get my clothes, Tali."

Tali squatted, putting her hands under her arms, she lifts Ziva and sits her back on the bed…"Stubborn as ever, I see…just like Aba."

"Do not say that, I am nothing like father!"…Ziva strains her voice; she moves her hand back to her throat…"Nothing."

"I am sorry, Ziva…but I really must go."

"Wait…"…Ziva grabs her arm at the elbow…"Tony!"…She yelled.

Tony pokes his head back into the door…"Your husband was joking, honest."

"No one cares about you being a dumbass, DiNozzo."…Gibbs added.

"Tali, Gibbs…may I talk to Tony alone, please?"

Gibbs nodded, moving towards the door…"Tali, promise me you will wait, I wish to speak with you afterwards, then I will not try to stop you, I swear that to you on emanu's grave."

Tali nodded and moved out into the hall with Gibbs.

"Tony, come here."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

She smirks…"GET OVER HERE!"

Tony quickly moves over to her, she looks up…"I do not know how you survived falling, but I do know it was not you who hurt me. I know it in my heart."…She presses her hand against Tony's chest and closes her eyes…"If you love me, protect my sister, go with her and bring her back to me."

"Ziva…"

"Tony…please."…Her hands slides off of Tony's chest as he starts to stand.

Tony's hands move her Ziva's face; caressing it…he kisses her passionately, after what sees like an eternity of bliss, Tony pulls away…"Ken."

He stands up completely, Ziva yanks down on his tie, wrapping it around her fist, pulling him closer, she kisses him again…"Toda...and yes, I will rock your Hanukkah and everything else, too, yes?"...She grinned, she quickly kisses him again...she pulls away, giving him a gently smack on the cheek..."That is for good luck."...She smiled.

Tony moved towards the door, Tali walked back into the room, he smiled…she slaps him across the face so hard, it knocks him onto the bed, he shakes his head looking at her.

"That's for kissing me, I'm a married woman!"

"You kissed my sister?!"

"Uh, I gotta go...bye."...Tony runs out of the room.

"TONY!"...Ziva screamed.

"Ziva...if was for my own good."…Tali moved next to Ziva, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"But...but..."

"He's a great kisser, though."

"You think so, too, yes?"...Ziva smiled..."Wait, what did you say?"

Tali laughs..."I could always get you, Zivy."

Ziva rolls her eyes…"Tali…Tony is going to help you."

Tali nodded.

Ziva grabs her arm…"Come back to me."

"I will try."

Ziva pulls her into her body hugging her…"Do, or do not. There is no try."

Tali cocked her head…"I've heard that somewhere before."

"Heh. How Yoda of you."

Ziva and Tali both look at Tony, who leaned in the doorway…they both spoke at the same time…"Who in the hell is Yoda?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Who's Yoda? Blasphemy!"…Tony storms out.

"Star Whores."…Ziva grinned.

"Wars, Zivy."

"Yes, yes, that's it."…They both laughed together…"I have missed you so much, Tali."

Ziva pulls Tali into her, hugging her tightly…"I do not want to lose you again."

Tali wraps her around Ziva…"I love you, Ziva."…She pulls away.

"Not, Zivy?"

"You're old now."

"Hey!"…Ziva pulls her hair.

"Ow!"…Tali grabs her hair, yanking it.

They both start laughing again…they each place their hand on each other cheeks…"Ani ohevet otach, Tali."


	24. OAKAAK

Tony sat inside his car looking down at his shirt, it was soaked with blood…"I'll never get these stains out."

Tali looked towards him, a cigarette between her lip…"I hate when that happens."

"You smoke? You know, that'll kill ya?"

"Only after sex…"

"That kiss was damn good, wasn't it?"…He quipped, smiling.

"Zivy always did love a man with a sense of humor."…Tali chuckled.

"Zivy?"

"I've called her that since I can remember…you didn't have nicknames for siblings?"

"Didn't have any."

Tali took one last puff of her cigarette, she puts it out on her palm.

"I do have an ash tray, ya know?"

"I know."…Tali opens the car door and steps out, she closes the door and leans down, looking into the car…"You're coming, yes?"

"Oh, God…not you, too?"

The tip of Tali's tongue darts out of her mouth, she bites down on it gently…"You know she does that, because she thinks it's sexy."

"Heh. It kinda is."

"Have you told her that?"

Tony tilted his head.

"I didn't think so…you're not very open with her, are you?"

"Nope, but neither is she."

"Ahh, yes…but that's her job, she's a spy."

Tony gets out of the car…"Meaning…I can't lie to protect the people I care about?"

"I didn't say that."

Tony moved around the car next to her…"Then what did you mean by it?"

"Just the way we were trained, seasoned, brought up."

"Antonyms."

"Excuse me?"

"All things that mean the same."

"That's actually synonyms."

"Heh. You're right…I was always terrible at English, the only reason I passed English in college was because I was sleeping with my professor."

"I hope it was a woman."

"Aww, it was…Rebecca Fleming."…Tony smiled, remember her…"The Beck! Heh. As I used to call her. Mmm, she had the nicest…"

Tali's hand moves across Tony's chest, stopping him…"You do remember that I am Ziva's sister, yes?"

"You're telling me you don't remember details of past lovers?"

Tali lowers her arm…"Maybe, but a woman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Lousy lovers, huh?"

Tali shrugs…"What grade did you get in English?"

"A-plus."…Tony grinned.

"At least you're good at something, yes?"...Tali walked up ahead.

Tony stood there flat-footed, he smiled…"Wait, is that a compliment or a put down?"

Tali chuckles, moving to a storage garage, she squats, her hands working quickly on a combination lock.

Tony ran up to her… "Why are we at storage place?"

"We need weapons…"…Tali turned her head and looked up at Tony…"Yes?"

"Okay, you can stop that now."

"Sorry."…She smirked, she pops the lock off, lifting the door, she walks in.

Tony stood just outside…"Can I come in?"

"What are you…a vampire?"…She reaches up, tugging on a light switch.

"I'm starting to like you."…Tony moved in, seeing hundreds of guns stacked along the walls…"Umm, fighting a personal war or something?"

"This was actually an Al Qaeda weapons garage that my brother, Ari, took down. He kept it just incase."

"Uh, hate to break it to ya, but he was running that Al Qaeda cell."

"You lie!"

"Even Ziva knew he was bad, why do you think she killed him?"

"What?!"…Tali quickly turned towards Tony.

Tony gritted his teeth…"Ziva didn't tell you..."…His voice tailing off.

Tali shook her head…"I just can't believe it...Ziva? Zivy killed Ari?"

"He killed Caitlin Todd…my former partner."

"Ari killed a woman?"…Tali closed her eyes, she sees herself slicing Janice Halloway's throat, her eyes open quickly…"I am no better."

"What do you mean?"

Tali turned to Tony…"Will you do something for me?"

"I'm gonna help get your husband and son back, I gave my word to Ziva."

"No, when this is done…I want you to do something for me, when the time is right..."

Tony started to open his mouth…"Please."…Tali quickly added.

Tony slowly nodded.

"Todah."…She kissed Tony on the cheek…"Shall we arm ourselves?"…Tali grabs a assault rifle from the wall…"Are you familiar with this weapon model?"

Tony takes the rifle from her…"The Kalashnikov, not a weapon I like seeing."...He hands it back to her.

"No, but truth be told, it's an amazing weapon…would you rather have an M4 or maybe something Israeli?"

"I'd rather rip something apart with my hands."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

Tony turned his head, seeing a roll of bladed weapons…"Now that is something I can have some fun with."…He grinned, looking back to Tali…"Got any body armor?"

Tali nodded, pointing to the corner…"Help yourself."

Tony moved to the corner and started through body armor.

"May I ask you a question?"…Tali asked, slamming a banana clip into the AK-47.

"Shoot."…Tony looked back…"Bad choice of word. Heh. But anyway."

She walks towards him…"How did you know that stuff about me?"

"I think I scanned your chip."

"What chip?"

"The one in your brain?"

"I have no chip in my brain."

"You have to, I do."…Tony knocked on his head…"For good luck. Heh."

Tali placed her left hand on top of her head and started to rub it…"Why would I need a chip in my brain?"…She brought her hand down to her face and smelled, closing her eyes for an instant.

"You wanna know for sure?"

"What do you mean?"

Tony grabbed a duffel bag, he stuffs numerous items into it and moves towards Tali…"Come on, lets go meet more of MY family."

"Family?"…Tali cocked her head…"Will I need a sniper rifle?"

Tony turned, walking backwards…"Would you be a David without one?"…He grinned.

"Lo."…Tali grabbed a sniper rifle from the wall, dumping ammo into a bag, she moves towards the door, stopping to grab a few grenades…"You never know when you'll need these."…She walks out, she slides the guns through the backseat windows and tosses the bag on top of them, she moves back to the garage, she grabs the door and starts to close it…she gets half way down when she stops and re-opens it, she steps inside, grabbing a long black rectangular case…"Or this."

Tony opens the car door.

"Tony…could you please put this in the trunk?"…Tali asked, leaning the case against the wall next to the storage garage, she grabs the door and starts to pull it down.

"Yeah, sure."…Tony moved along the front of the Charger, sliding his hand along the hood, he quickly moves over to her, he picks up the case.

"Thanks."…Tali smiled, Tony turned and starts back towards the car. Tali's smile disappears as she leaps onto his back, shoving a syringe into his neck, jamming the plunger down, sending a large amount of clear liquid into Tony.

Tony grabs the back of her head, slamming her forward…she quickly sits, spins on her butt, she looks up at him…"Harah."…She gasped, looking bewildered.

"You little bit…"…Tony drops to his knees, he reaches his hand outwards towards her.

Tali stands, looking down at him..."15,000 milligrams of GHB and you're still awake…I'm impressed, no wonder Zivy likes you, but of course…you have an advantage don't you, hmmm, yes?"…She smirked.

Tony's vision started to blur.

"I've stabbed you, shot you, choked you, but nothing keeps you down.."…She squats next to him…"Can you survive an ex…"…Tony grasps her neck with his right hand, choking her.

She gasped as he choked her. She moves her hands move to his, trying to break his grip. She starts beating on his arm until he finally loosens his grip, she breaks away, she stands, kicking him in the face, knocking him to his back.

She grabs his tie and drags him into the storage garage, leaving him in the middle. She moves to the back, picking up a crate, she moves back to him sitting it on his chest, she then picks up a red canister and starts to pour gas all over the crate and Tony. 

She pops open the crate, dynamite was inside, hundreds of sticks.

She holds the can over top of it, coating the dynamite with the gas…she slowly starts to walk backwards making a fifty foot trail of gas leading outside.

She looked at the door, she moves to it, closing the door, she squats putting the lock back on, she grabs the black case.

She moves to the car, tossing the case into the trouble, she moves her hand to her chin, she pushes up cracking her neck…she reaches into her pocket, taking out a lighter.

She gets inside the driver's side of the car; turning on the ignition…she takes a cigarette out, placing it in her mouth. She opens the lighter, flicking it, she lights her cigarette and takes a puff…"Smoking kills, huh?"…She extends her arm out the window, tossing the lighter towards the fire…"It certainly does."

She drives off as the fire ignites the gas sending a trail of flames towards the storage garage.


	25. I'm Pissed

Tony's eyes quickly open, he starts to breath heavily; every muscle in his body begins to twitch. His teeth grinding together, his entire body starts to shake.

-------

A month earlier…

The white hair doctor stood next to Tony as he lied strapped down to an examination table syringe in hand.

"What the hell is that, Dr. Harris? You know I hate needles."

"Oh, nothing, Mr. DiNozzo."…Harris inserts the needle into Tony's arm and inject it, he stood back watching…"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess."…Tony gritted his keep together, grinding them hard…he started to grunt loudly…"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN ME?!"

"A combination of venoms from numerous snakes including: Black Mamba, Cobra, Fierce Snake and Eastern Diamondback, amongst others."

"Wha?"…Tony said, his eyes starting to roll back into his head.

Dr. Harris looks at his watch, Tony's eyes quickly open, his chest starts to rise and fall quickly.

Tony turned his head towards him…"How do you feel now?"

"Wh-wh-what's happening-ing to me-me-me?"…Tony struggled to get out.

"10 seconds, too long…I'll have to put that on the list."

"I…I'm d-d-dying…"

"Do not worry, Tony…when a foreign agent enters your system, the nanomachines are drawn to them, they attach to the closest muscle and tissue and start the progress of releasing adrenalin into your body, which makes your synthetic heart beat with so must haste that the foreign matter literally breakdown and ejects from your body."

"Wh-what?"

"Trust me."…Dr. Harris patted his shoulder…"It will also work on anything in the body that shouldn't be there."…He turned and started to walk away…"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Tony grunted, flexing his entire body, snapping the restraints from his wrist, legs and chest…he quickly stands, Dr. Harris turns, looking at Tony, he started to nod…"Impressive, most impressive."

-------

A small boy, no more than ten years old, rode his bicycle down the row between the storage garage; his puppy's leash was attached to his left handle bar. The tiny beagle barked seeing the fire; the boy stops…"Cooooooool…fire!"

Tony slams through the door, rushing past the fast coming fire.

"Whoa!"…The little boy exclaimed.

Tony turned to him, moving towards him with much haste, he grabs the boy and dashes away.

"My dog!"…The little boy yelled.

Tony stopped, turning…he took a couple steps back, grabbing the puppy under it's belly, he swiftly runs and leaps just as the first sticks of dynamite explode, setting off a chain-reaction that rocks the entire block.

"Hey!"…A man yelled…"You guys, okay?!"

Tony was squatted, shielding the boy and puppy from the explosion, he stood, sweating profusely, he towards the voice, seeing a cop…he moves to the man, setting the kid down.

"Wow, mister…you sure do sweat a lot."

Tony handed the boy the puppy…"NCIS, DiNozzo…can you watch the kid?"

"Yeah, sure."…The cop answered.

"Where's your cruiser?"

"Around the corner."

Tony moves through the street, he spotted the car, he ran over to it. He reached in through the window, his body touched the car door, his heart pounded rapidly in his chest, literally shaking the car…he touched the car's onboard computer with his right hand, he closes his eyes, gathering information through his neural interface, his mind moves to lo-jack information, a map pops into his head…he pulls away from the car…"That bitch is headed back to the hospital!"

Tony took out his cell and started towards the hospital on foot, running as fast as he could…the phone rings..."Abby Sciuto, forensics."

"Abby, listen…I don't have time to explain, shut down NCIS, shut it down…no one gets in or out, do you hear me?!"

"Yes, but why?"

"Just trust me, please!"…Tony closes his phone and he started to pump his arm, running north through a red light, he jumps sliding along the hood of west bound car, he regains his max speed without missing a step.

Tali snapped her cell phone closed as she turned sharply, the hospital was about a half mile ahead on her right, she drives along, she moves her hand up, moving the rearview mirror, she catches the glimpse of something and slams on the brakes in front of the hospital, she kicks open the door, which sends it flying. She moves to the backseat, she breaks the window with her fist, grabbing the AK-47, lifting it to her shoulder, turning towards the way she came.

Tony was coming fast, she squeezes the trigger, Tony stopped, seeing a manhole on the ground, he stomps on it, sending it into the air, he catches it, holding it up, bullets blast into it as Tony continued moving towards her.

Her clip expired, she quickly pulls out the banana clip, turning it around, slapping in the other side of the taped-together clips…she pulls back on the gun and lets go again, sending round after round at Tony.

The last slug hits into the circular well-worn iron cover, Tony turns his body to the left, creating torque, his body moves back, releasing the built-up power of the iron plate towards her as she jumped back into the driver's seat, she lowered her head as the spinning manhole passes through the back window, then windshield.

Tali throws the car into reverse and slams on the gas, barrowing back towards Tony. He jumps up, she passes under him, he turns in mid-air, she quickly slams on the brakes.

Tony runs towards the car as Tali slams the car into drive and guns it; Tony leaps feet first through the cracked windshield, driving his feet into her chest.

The car immediately stops, sending Tony back out of car, head over heels, falling to the street below. The car moves over top of him as Tali exits the car stumbling while holding her chest, she grips the pin of grenade with her teeth, then tosses it into the front seat.

She runs backwards, hearing a sound, she went from being in full sunshine to complete shadow, she looked back, seeing the silhouette of a car coming at her. She leaps to the side, the car slams on its hood, the grenades goes off, sending shrapnel everywhere.

The trunk pops open, sending the black case onto the street, it breaks open, sending wooden chip shattering them everywhere.

Tali turned her head towards Tony's he nips up, her face shocked as she grabbed the black case, pulling it towards her. She lifts an RPG from it, pointing it towards Tony.

Tony stopped in his tracks, she smiled…"Shalom…."…She quickly points it towards the broken window on the ninth floor and fires…"Ziva!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"…Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, looking up at the window.

The sound of a helicopter's blades whirring make Tony turn his head, a rope ladder falls as Tali leaps and grabs it, hoisting herself up as two men start helping her.

He looked back up at the window, he ran his left hand over his head, he starts to sob.

"DiNozzo!"…Gibbs yelled, running towards him.

Tony's facial expression went plain, almost cold, he grabbed Sig from his holster spinning around…he looked up at the helicopter as the door slammed shut, Tali looked at the window grinning. He fires a single shot. It crashes into the window between Tali's eyes, her head moves back, she tilts her head looking at the bullet stuck in the window, she starts to laugh.

Gibbs grabs the gun from Tony…"What in the hell are you doing, DiNozzo…trying to start a war?!"

"They started it, I'll finish it."

Tony turned, looking back up at the ninth floor window, he sighed.

"She's fine, Tony. We're all fine."

"Boss?"

"They moved her to seventh floor."

"You got her, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded, Tony walked in the opposite direction of the hospital.

"Did you get in the head? The hospital is this way."…Gibbs pointed towards the hospital…"Where the hell are you going, DiNozzo?!"

"I'm pissed."


	26. The Night With You

The television was tuned to ZNN, the sound of sanding drowns out the female reporter on screen.

Gibbs stopped sanding long enough to blow dust from the side of his boat, he sets the sanding block back on the boat, but doesn't sand…"Problems, DiNozzo?"

He looked up, seeing Tony sitting on the top step heading out his basement. Tony was silent. Gibbs started to sand again, only to stop, blow the dust away and look back up at Tony…"Did you come here to talk or watch me sand?"

"Neither, Gibbs."

Gibbs turns, tosses the sanding block on his work bench…he moves towards the stairs, Tony sat stoic, his daughter sat in her car seat to the right of him; she gurgled ever so softly.

"It's good to see you not covered in blood, DiNozzo."

Tony stood, not saying a wood, the souls of his shoes shook the steps as he moved down them; he turned as he reached the bottom…"Do me a favor, Boss?"

"DiNozzo, you can't win this."

Tony lowered his head…"Thus, why I'm bringing her to you."

Gibbs looked down at Tony's right hand as he held it out towards him…"Ziva out of the hospital?"…Gibbs said, grabbing the handle of the car seat.

"No."…Tony said, simply, he turned and started back up the stairs.

Abby rushed into basement, grabbing Tony…"Make him listen, Gibbs! You're the only one who ever could!"…She looked down at Gibbs, begging him with her eyes; her arms gripped Tony tighter as he continued to move up the stairs.

"Tony…wait."

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs, Abby still clinging to him…"Yeah, Boss?"

"I'll take care of her."

"Thanks."…Abby looked down at Gibbs shocked, Tony looked down at her, kissing the top of her head…"Help Gibbs, for me?"…He smiled.

Abby started to cry…"You can't leave…who's gonna get me caf-pows when Gibbs isn't around? Who's gonna quote movies for no reason? Who's gonna drive Gibbs nuts and deal us head slaps?! You can't go, I forbid it!"

"Abby."…Tony said, raising his hand to her cheek.

"No, Tony…NO!"

His hand moved under her chin, lifting it…"I should've died months ago, Abby…I was given a second chance to do something right."

"And dying is the answer?!"

"If it means the safety of her and everyone else I care about? Yes."

"How could you do that to that beautiful little girl! You're her father!"…She beats on Tony's chest with the bottom of her fists.

Tony allows her to hit him several times, before she stops, burying her face into his chest crying…"Gibbs will be a better father to her than I ever could/would have been…and maybe it's God's way of giving him a second chance."

Tony easing himself away from Abby…he moves back down the stairs, he stood back in front of Gibbs, he squats, leaning over, kissing Gabrielle on the forehead…"I love you…"…Tony stands, extending his hand towards Gibbs, Gibbs puts his hands around Tony hugging him…"Gibbs?"

"You've made me proud, son."

"Thanks…dad."…Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled, backing away.

"Can I have one for the road, boss?"

Gibbs quickly and decisively smacks Tony on the back of back.

"Heh."…Tony turned, moving back up the stairs, Abby hugs him once more.

"You're like the little sister I never had or wanted, Abs."…He grinned, pulling away…"But, sometimes things work out for the better, huh?"…He smiled, hugging her again…"I love you, Abby…and oh yeah, speaking of little sisters I never wanted, give my McLove to Tim."…He kisses her on the forehead…"Thank you, Abby."

He moves past her, he stops at the doorway…"Jethro?"

Gibbs looked up…"Yeah?"

"Naw, you'll always be my boss, Boss."…Tony quickly disappears through the door.

Abby rush down the stairs, running into the arms of Gibbs crying…"Stop him, Gibbs."…She said, crying desperately, looking up at him.

"I couldn't if wanted too, Abs."…Kissing her on the forehead.

----------

Ziva awoke in her hospital bed, she turned over; Tony sat in a chair, next to her…"What are you doing here?"

Tony was asleep, snoring quietly.

Ziva tosses her covers off, swinging her legs out of bed, she drops to the floor softly, she makes her way over to him, she straddles the chair and plops down on him lap.

He awoke, looking up at her…"Mind if I sit here?"…She grinned.

"I dunno, do you have a ticket to ride this ride, little girl?"

"I meet the height requirement, do you?"…She continued to grin.

Tony moved his hand to her face, caressing it.

She moved her hand to his hand gripping it tightly…"Okay, what is wrong?"

He smiles looking up at her…"I just want to spend the night with you."

She leans down, kissing him…"In the hospital room…that is so romantic, yes?"…She said, sarcastically, then grinned again.

Tony sat up…"You're right…you deserve better than that."

Ziva pushed Tony back, moving her hands to his belt, she quickly unbuckles it, yanking it through all the loops of his pants, she held it up, she tosses it to the floor, her hands moved back to pants, she starts to unbutton them as he leaned up kissing her, his hands moved to her hips, he slowly moved them up her sides, lifting her gown, exposing her bare skin, she raised herself and lowered herself, letting out a gasp.

His hands moved to her face…"Are you okay?"

She smiled, slowly riding him…"I am in heaven."

His hands slid down to her neck as he kissed her.

-----------

A light of beam wakes Ziva from her blissful sleep, she turned over, Tony was no longer there. She pulled the covers up, trying to get cozy, she started to close her eyes, seeing a single rose lying on the table…she reached for it, picking it up. She brought it to her nose, smelling it…"Mmm."…She quickly opened her eyes again, seeing Tony's badge on the table. She raised her head slightly…"Hmm?"…She tossed the covers off, sitting up, picking up the badge, she shook her head.

-----------

Tony stood in line to get on a plane.

"Why are you going to Egypt?"

Tony turned, seeing Ziva…in her usual cargo pants, vest ensemble, he didn't respond.

"Well?"…She asked again, louder this time.

"Israel has banned me from entering their country."

"What are you gonna do…kill them all?"

Tony moved to her…"Ziva, please."

"I finally get to have you and you're going off to kill yourself?!"

Tony moves his hands to face…"I have to do this."

She knocks his hands away…"No, you need to come home with me…make love to me…marry me…give me the child I want…your child!"

"What?"

"Are you dumb and deaf?!"

"Ziva…"…He moves his hand back to her face, he leans in kissing her…"She'll never be safe as long as I'm around and you know that and neither will you."

"I can take care of myself, Tony!"

"Maybe, but can Gabrielle?"

"Then we will take care of her together…me and you, partners to the end, yes?"

"Ziva…I'm sorry, I have to go…I HAVE to finish this."

"Fine, then I am going with you."…She moves to ticket counter…"I need a ticket to Egypt, please."

Tony moves up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder…"Ziva…"

She hastily turns on her heels…"I am going for the pyramids, not you Tony."

"Passport, Miss?"…The ticket agent asked.

Ziva turned, pulling it from her pocket.

"You knew I was going to do this?"

"No, not until I saw your badge…then I knew."

"Fine, but know this."…Tony moved his mouth to her ear and whispered…"I am going to kill your father and your sister and I'm going to make it hurt."

She quickly turns around, taking him into her arms…"Good!"…She kisses him…"Now, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What?"

"You will pay for my ticket to Egypt, yes?"…She cracked an embarrassed smile.

Tony laughed, kissing her.

She reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet…"Never mind, my love."…She turned…"Do you take Visa?"…She said with a smile, holding up a Visa card between her fingers.


	27. Tango in Tel Aviv

"Please place your trays in the upright position and find your way back to your seat and begin to buckle up, we will be landing in Egypt in 20-25 minutes. Thank you."…Blared out of a speaker on the airplane.

Tony and Ziva sat in two very plush light brown chair …"First class, Tony?"

"Sometimes you have to pleasure yourself."

She looked toward him…"Why? Especially when you have someone else to do it for you?"…She grinned.

"Heh."

"You were cloned, yes?"

He looked at his watch…"We want to start talking about THIS 20 minutes before we land, Ziva?"

"Well, we were kind of busy having sex in the bathroom."…She chuckled.

"Oh, that was you? Heh."

She lightly backhands him, leaving her hand across his chest, she slowly starts to pull her arm back when she grabs his tie, standing up; she starts to twist it around her hand…"I think we can get one more in before landing, yes?"…She grinned.

He looked up…"Don't you think the people are already pissed at us enough, Zeeeeeeeee-vah?"…She pulls him up.

She kisses him lovingly on the lips…"I do not care, Tony."

"Aren't you sore or something?"

Ziva quickly turns her back to the window, taking Tony with her.

With her free hand, she grabs his right wrist and moves it to her stomach and starts sliding their hands down slowly, she stops as they reach her pantyline…"Go ahead…see if I am sore, Tony."…She begged him to touch her with her eyes.

Tony smiled as their hands started to move further, making Ziva close her eyes.

He quickly, stops, bringing their hands upward to his mouth; he kisses her hand…"I trust you."…He kissed her hand again as she opened her eyes and pushed him backwards into the aisle, she scoots out and tightens her grip on his tie and chuckled as she pulls him to and into the bathroom.

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen…it's not turbulence."

Ziva laughs, shutting the door behind them.

--------------

Tony and Ziva walk through sliding doors; Tony slides on his sunglasses as Ziva adjusts the scarf on her head…"What are the odds Egypt Air bans us for life?"

She smiles, turning towards him…"Want to get a hotel?"

"Why?"

"Umm."…She chuckles.

"Jeez, Zee…"…She quickly jumps into his arm, kissing him.

He closed his eyes, moving his arms around her; hugging her tightly…she pulls away…"Well?"

"Maybe later…we need…"

"Weapons? I know a place…it has a bed, maybe we can use it, yes?"…She said, interrupting.

Tony laughs…"One track mind, Zee-vah!"

She smiles…"Yes, happy."…She placed her palm on his cheek, she turns calling for a taxi.

Tony sighed deeply; she moved to the taxi, she turned…"You coming?"…She smiled.

Tony slowly nodded, smiling.

-----------

Ziva stumbled out of a hotel bathroom, soaking wet, wrapped in a towel, brushing her hair back, she panted heavily.

"Are you trying to make up for lost opportunities, Ziva?"…Tony said, following her out, he shook his head, sending water everywhere.

She sits on the bed …"I…I…just feel so ALIVE with you…and when we make love, it sends it to an even higher level."…She smiled, reaching her hand out to him.

"How many times have we had sex today?"…He asked, curiously, slowly moving towards her.

She took his hand in her hers, pulling him to her…"Does the three times in the hospital count?"

"No, that was yesterday."

"Four times in the plane, twice in the weapons dealer's room, I think we were being taped, by the way…we may have to go back, if you want a copy of the tape."…She grinned…"Once in the McDonald's restroom and now once in the shower…you would like to go again, yes?"…She smiled.

She tries to stand, but falls back to the bed.

"You got the dreaded jelly legs, Zee-vah."…He grinned, bragging.

"I don't need to walk if I am in bed, yes?"…She gripped his hand tighter, pulling him towards her.

She fall backwards, Tony leaned over her, kissing her…he removes her towel quickly…"Good point. Heh."

-------------

Ziva lied on her stomach naked, in bed, covered in silk sheets up to her lower-back. Tony stood looking down at her; he leaned down kissing the small of back, she started to stir.

He ran his fingertips along her spine.

Ziva moaned…" Boker tov."…She tried to turn over, but Tony wouldn't let her…he sat next to her on the bed, placing his hand on her back.

"I've been thinking, Tony."

"About what?"…As he leaned back down, once again kissing the small of her back.

"Lets go home."

"We will."…His hand started moving up her back, she sat up quickly, looking into his eyes.

"No, now, Tony…I do not have a good feeling about this."

Tony smirked, moving to a small table…he picks something up and turns to her…"Look."…Tony stabs himself through the hand, he lets go of the handle, turning his hand, showing her, he pulls it out and holds up his hand as she watches it feel almost instantly.

"See? I'm gonna be fine…and by the way, I order you breakfast."…He turned, picking up a tray, he walked over to her, setting it on her lap; he leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips…"Breakfast in bed, Zee-vah."…He smiled, picking the lid off, showing French toast, scrambled eggs and a single red rose with a glass of orange juice."

He backed up, he sat the lid back on the table and moved towards the bathroom as she started to eat…"I still do not like it, especially with Tali being here."…Ziva started to get dizzy and her eyes started to blur.

Tony stood looking into the bathroom mirror, the sound of something crashes came from the other room…"I'm sorry, Ziva."

----------

An older woman walks to the door, she looks through the peep hole; she opens the door excitedly…"Is that you?!"

Tony stood there smiling…"Hello, Aunt Nettie."

"Come in, come in."…She spoke rapidly, trying to rush him into the apartment…"You're not supposed to be here."

Tony steps into the apartment, she quickly closes the door…"So, where is Ziva?"

"At the hotel."

"Aww, you have been practicing, yes?"

"Heh."…He smiled, finally knowing where Ziva got all her yes's from.

Nettie grabs Tony's cheeks and squeezes them…"So cute…you two will make beautiful babies."…She grabs Tony's hand, pulling him to her front door, she sits him on the couch…"I show you pictures of Ziva when baby."

Tony smiles as the older woman moved swiftly around the room, full of joy and excitement.

"Here."…She said, placing an album in Tony's hands…she sits next to him, she opens the book…"There is Ziva when she was two, wasn't she beautiful?"…She smiled from ear to ear, so proud.

Tony ran his fingers over the ponytailed photo of Ziva at two…"Who's holding her?"

"Her mother, God rest her soul."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

She patted Tony's knee…"She would be proud of Ziva."

"Was she in Mossad, too?"

"No, for finding such a good man to love and have babies with."

"Heh. You really want nieces and nephews, huh?"

Tony reaches into his back pocket; pulling out his wallet…he pulls a picture of Gabrielle out, showing it to the older woman.

"You two have a child together?"

Tony smiles…"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Aww, may I keep this?"

"Yeah, sure."…He said, softly, putting his wallet away.

"What is little girl's name?"

"Gabrielle."

She places the photo in the album…"I will cherish this, Todah."

"Ahl low dah-var."

She looks at Tony and smiles…"You're going to kill my brother, yes?"

Tony stands…"Yes, I am."

She grabs his hand, holding it tightly…"Good…he killed Ziva's mother."

Tony was speechless, at not only her wanting Tony to kill her brother, but the fact that Ziva's mother was killed by him, he didn't think it was possible, but he hated the bastard even more now.

Tony reaches into his front pocket, pulling out a plastic card…"Ziva is in room 1022…I told her I was sorry once, but would you again for me, please?"

Aunt Nettie stands, taking the card, Tony starts towards the front door, he stops…"Ziva and I aren't married, we're…"

"I know."…She smiled…"Toda, for making an old woman feel good in her old age."…Tony opens the door and steps out, he slowly starts to pull the door closed… she moves to the door, stopping him…"There is something I need to tell you…he's not at the his office…there's a boat."

-----------

Ziva was awoken by a shake; she turned seeing her Aunt Nettie shaking her head…"Wh-what happened?...What are you doing here?"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Your husband told me to tell you that."

"What? Tony?"…She turns over, pulling up the sheets, covering herself…"We're not mar…"

Nettie placed her finger on Ziva's lips, she nodded.

"Where is Tony?"

Nettie lowers her head…"Gone."

Ziva quickly gets out of bed, grabbing her cargo pants, she jumps into them, then grabs her shirt…"Maybe, I can catch up to him."

"No, Ziva…he's…"

Ziva stopped and looked at her…"He's what?"

Nettie lowered her head…"Tanchumay."

Ziva dropped to her knees…"No…no."…Her eyes closed as Nettie moved to her, Ziva buried her face into her stomach…"Why?"…She started to cry.

Nettie ran her fingers through her hair, consoling her.

"How?"

Nettie pointed to the muted TV, there were multiple helicopters flying over water as a ship with a massive hole on the side of it was on fire, black smoke pouring from it…"It's been burning for close to 12 hours."

"How do you know he is dead?"

"They found your aba's body."

"No him, Tony!"

Nettie tilted her head.

"You know, my husband!"…Ziva shook her head, thinking about how Tony teased her about that, but at the same time, loving it.

Nettie moved her palm to Ziva's face…"His body was severely burned…he died in the exploding, the same as your father."

"No, it is impossible…he can not be dead, Aunt Nettie…he can't!"

Nettie reached down, picking up an envelope from the bed, he handed it to Ziva, she opens it, pouring out the content on the bed…Tony's half melted watch was now lying on the bed.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Nettie tighter, sobbing, tearing crawling hastily down her cheeks.

Ziva looked up; Nettie wiped the tears from her eyes…"T-t-tali?"…Ziva stuttered out.

"She's been dead for years, Ziva."…Nettie continued to wipe away Ziva's tears.

Ziva leaned back, then stood…"It is not safe here, we must go."…She sniffled.

"Where, Ziva?"

She grabbed Nettie's hand, pulling her towards the door…"America."


	28. Dirge of DiNozzo

Three weeks later…

Ziva sat her desk, she picks up the phone receiver and dials, it rings once as music blares through the ear piece.

"Do you have it yet, Abby?"

"It's only been 5 minutes since you last asked."…Abby quickly answered back.

"I need to know, Abby…bevakasha."…She closed her eyes, the phone slips through her fingers falling to her desk below.

"Are you okay, Ziva?"…McGee softly spoke, moving towards her.

"No, McGee…Tony's body might be downstairs and I'm waiting to know if my soulmate is DEAD…how would you feel?!"

"Soulmate?"

Ziva stands, moving quickly towards McGee, he falls back, he looks up from a sitting position on the ground as Gibbs grabs Ziva around the shoulders with his arm…"Come with me, Officer David."

Ziva struggles; Gibbs tightens his grip…"Calm down."

"Calm down?"…She repeated softly.

Her body goes limp, Gibbs eases his grip; she swings around…"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"…She walks angrily towards the elevator.

Gibbs rushes over to her, sliding into the elevator just before it closes.

She was slouched in the corner, her knees to her chest, her head down.

Gibbs flips the emergency switch.

"Why, Gibbs?"…She looked up, tears in her eyes…"Why him?"

Gibbs was silent; he leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh.

"It is not fair…I finally got to have him and now he is gone…why, Gibbs? Why?!"…She stands, moving closer to him…"Why did you not stop him?!"

"How, Ziva…how was I supposed to stop him?"

"Because he listens to you!"

Gibbs chuckles.

"Stop it!"…Ziva shook her head…"Did you even care about him?!"

"What?!"

"You were always smacking him, putting him down…he was your senior field agent and you treated him worse than anyone on the team!"

"That's because he acted like an idiot!"

"And yet, he still loved you."…She sighs…"Could you not see it, he loved you like a father."

Gibbs sighed.

"Did you say anything to him when he saved your life?"

"No, but he knew how I felt."

Ziva slaps Gibbs across the face…"Bullshit!"

Gibbs didn't say a word or move, he just took it.

She went to slap him again; he caught her right wrist with his left hand and brought her into him, trying to hug her.

She fought him off, pushing at him with her free hand until she finally gave in; she started to cry on his shoulder as he held the back of her head, sighing deeply.

-------------

Abby sat on her stool in front of her computer, her head down…her computer beep, she raises her head quickly, looking at the monitor.

"100 match."…Blinked in green on top of Tony's service record.

She slowly moved her hand to her phone, only to stop, bringing her hands to her face, she cried into her hands quietly.

--------------

Ziva sat at Tony's desk, she opens the top drawer, she takes out his Sig, looking at it…she places it on the top of the desk. There were candy wrappers and pizza and Chinese takeout menu stuffed inside.

She just shook her head and smiled.

She tried to open his lower drawer, but it was locked…she pulled hard, but it didn't bung, she opened the middle drawer, taking out his keys, she shuffled through the keys until she found the drawer key, unlocking it.

Inside were multiple awards…the top one being Tony's Special Agent of the Year Award. She holds it to her chest and sighs.

"I miss you."

"Ziva..."...McGee softly spoke, moving towards her..."I'm sorry."

Ziva was silent.

McGee knelt next to Ziva..."He was like...no, he was my big brother...always giving me a hard time, playing practical jokes on me, but, but...he was there when I needed him."

McGee lays his head on Ziva's knee..."I'm so sorry."...She moved her hand to the top of his head and slowly started to pet it.

---------------

"Abs?"…Gibbs spoke softly, standing in the doorway.

Abby turned, lowering her hands…"It's him, Gibbs."…She runs into his arms, he hugged her tightly.

Gibbs kisses her on the top of the head…"Where's Gabrielle?"

Abby pulled away, sniffling…she wipes her nose…"In the back."

Gibbs lets go and walks into the back.

"How could he die, Gibbs?"

Gibbs picks up Gabrielle, rocking her…"I don't know, Abby."

Abby opens her arms, hugging Gibbs and Gabrielle firmly…"She's the only thing we have left of him."…Gabrielle giggled, which made Gibbs smiled for an instant.

Abby smiles looking at her…"She's got her daddy's hair, Gibbs."

"That she does, Abs…that she does."

A sound makes Abby turn back, seeing Ziva back as she leaves Abby's lab…"Oh God, Gibbs."…Abby starts to pull away.

"No, let her be, Abby…let her grieve."

-------------

Ziva stood just outside of autopsy sobbing, the door opens, Ducky stood in front of her…"Ah, Ziva."

"I want to see him, Ducky…but I am scared."

Ducky moves next to her…"There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear…I will be with you the whole time."

Ziva grabs Ducky's hand tightly as he escorts her over. They stop in front of drawer 107.

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not, Ziva."…Ducky leans over, kissing Ziva on the temple…"Say goodbye."…He pulls away, giving her space.

Ziva places both of her hands on the drawer, leaning the side of her face against it, seeing the coolness against her skin.

"Ziva?"

Ziva turned her head, seeing her Aunt Nettie.

"Come, child."…She reached her hand out.

"I do not want to leave him."

"You will take care of him, will you not?"…Nettie looked at Ducky as he leaned against a table.

Ducky nodded, his face showing the sign of severe sadness.

"See, Ziva…he's in good hands, yes?"…She once again held out her hand…"Come."…Nettie starts to sing softly in Hebrew.

Ziva kisses the drawer…"Shalom, my love."…She pulls herself away from the drawer, placing her hand in Nettie's, she's guided out of autopsy and into the elevator as two bodies wait to come through the door, Ziva joins her Aunt in singing as the elevator doors close.

"Who are these two unfortunate souls, Mr. Palmer?"

Palmer looks at the clipboard…"Lance Corporal Megan Johnson, she drowned at the aquatic center at Annapolis and Chief Petty Officer Ryan Philip, heart attack, Doctor."

"Put them away, Palmer...they can wait until tomorrow."

"Right away, doctor."…Palmer pushes one of the gurneys as the elevator doors close.

Ducky lowers his head, making his way back to drawer 107, Palmer closes the door, looking at Ducky…"You okay, doctor?"

"Yes, yes."…Ducky spoke, cleaning his eye glasses with a handkerchief.

"I'm going to miss him, too, doctor."

Ducky nodded…"Come along, Black Lung."

Palmer smiles as Ducky puts his arm around his shoulder, they grab their coats and exit autopsy.

The lights shut off, autopsy goes dark.


	29. Countdown

Ziva stepped through the doorway into Abby's lab.

Abby slowly turned, looking at the worn-out and mournful face of Ziva…"Abby?"

Abby takes a step towards her…"I'm sorry, it was negative."

Ziva closed her eyes, moving her hands to her stomach, she sighed deeply.

---------------

A knife slices through the top of one of the body bags, a hand emerges from the top, striking the door, knocking it off its hinges.

Another hand emerges from the bag, grabbing at the top of the draw, the drawer slides out quickly. A naked woman pops out of the bag, dropping to the ground below holding a silenced pistol, she scans around the room not seeing anything, revealing herself to be Tali.

She stood, grabbing clothes from inside the bag, putting them on.

Once dressed, she places her knife into her belt and she moves over to Ducky's desk, picking up a clipboard, she runs her finger down the page…"#114."…She was about to put it down, she she read DiNozzo: #107."…She laughed softly, placing the clipboard where she found it.

She moves over to drawer #114, opening it…she pulls the drawer out, grasping the body bag, flinging it over her shoulder.

She drops the bag on the autopsy table; unzipping it…a white male was inside, a y-incision already adorned his chest.

Tali takes her knife out, slicing along the stitches in the man chest, pulling back the man's skin, revealing a timer.

She clicks a button, the timer lights up, showing 8:00, she looks at her watch…she clicks it again, making a loud beep, arming it.

She closes the man's skin; grabbing something by the man's feet, she pulls out a bag…she places it on the table behind her. She zips up the body bag, lifting it back onto her shoulder, she moves back to the drawer, placing him back inside.

She closes the door, giving it a smack…she turns, smiling…she moves to drawer #107 and opens it, a severely chard body lied in the drawer, she closed her eyes.

She flashes back to the boat; she was crouched behind a crate as Tony landed on the deck of David's private yacht from the dock above. He turned his head listening, he took a step towards Tali, but a loud thump from below got his attention, he looked at the door, moving toward it, he grasps the handle, yanking the door out of it's hinges.

"Oops, forgot my own strength for a minute. Heh."…He gritted his teeth, tossing the door into the water; he walked down the steps silently.

Tali stood from the behind the crate, she reaches into her jacket pocket pulling out a remote…"Shalom, Aba."…She pushes a red button in as she jumps into the water head first, she dives down as far as she can before the yacht explodes.

Debris reigns down where the yacht used to be, Tali pops out of the water, surrounded by pieces of burning and splintered wood, she spits out water smiling.

She then disappears back under the water.

Tali lifted the chard skull from the drawer, looking into its hollow eyes…"You could not save Zivy then or now, yes?"…She chuckled, then spit onto the skull, dropping it back into the drawer, she continued to chuckle as she slams the drawer back in, closing the door roughly.

She turns, moving back to the autopsy table, grabbing the bag, she opens it, taking out a vest covered in C-4, she takes out another remote, flipping it open, testing it, a red light shines.

She closes it, setting down the wireless remote. She places the vest on, then reaches back into the bag, taking out a black NCIS jacket and hat. She slides them on, pulling the hat down as far as she can; you can barely see her eyes.

She reaches back into the bag, pulling out an ID and badge, she looks at it and reads: "Ziva David."…She smiles…"I always wanted to be my sister."…She looks down, places the badge on her belt and sliding the ID into her pocket, she grabs the body bag, stuffing it into her bag, she picks up the door, placing it back on the hinges.

She turns, swinging her bag over her shoulder, she walks towards the back door, she hits the switch, opening it…she walks up the stairs, taking a left, she hit the elevator button.

The doors open, her head was down…"I thought you left, Ziva."…Abby remarked, moving over, giving her space to get on.

Tali steps in, not saying anything.

Abby turns, grabbing her, hugging her tightly.

Tali groans; pushing Abby away.

"What's wrong?"…Abby questioned.

Tali raised her head, along with her pistol; she reaches over, flipping the emergency switch.

Abby gasped as the muzzle of Tali's gun was against her forehead, she smiled cocking the gun.

"Boom."…She chuckled.

"I hope Ziva kills you!"

Tali smirks…"Where is HIS baby?"…She pressed the muzzle against her head harder.

"I'd rather die!"

Tali smacks Abby upside the head with her pistol…"That can be arranged…WHERE IS HIS BABY?!"

"Then kill me!"

Tali smiled…"No, I have a better idea…turn around."

Abby refuses, folding her arms in defiance.

Tali grabs her arm, turning her, smacking her on the back of the head with the butt of her gun.

Tali puts away her gun, lifting Abby in her arms, she flips the switch, the door opens at the lobby.

Tali carries her out.

"What happened to Abby?"…A man in uniform spoke.

"Hit her head, I'll be driving her home, Gibbs orders."

The man walks over; Tali moved her hand to her knife as the man moved past them, opening the door…"Hope she feels better."

"Toda."…Tali said, moving out the door.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about Agent DiNozzo…he was always nice with us security guys, donuts, jokes, stories."…He smiles…"He always had the best stories…and they were always, well, never mind."…He laughs…"Uh, yeah…well, anyway…my condolences."…Letting the door close, he moved back to his post.

Tali stopped for a moment, slightly turning her head, then continued on.

-----------

Tali sat in a car outside of Gibbs' house…she looks at her watch…"6:45 a.m."…Gibbs steps out of his front door; the baby was nowhere to be seen.

Tali ducks as Gibbs pulls out his driveway in his truck.

Tali steps out of the car after he leaves, moving to the drunk, she opens it.

Abby was tied up, her mouth gagged. She mumbled loudly as Tali reaches in, pulling her out.

She carries her to Gibbs front door, she turns his door knob, turning it, it was unlocked…she shook her head…"You should lock your door, you never know who might be in the neighborhood."…He chuckled, moving inside.

-----------

Ziva held Gabrielle in her arms, rocking her slowly as Gibbs pulled up in his truck, he steps out, he smiles moving to them.

"Thanks again for letting me have her for the night, Gibbs."

Gibbs nods, sliding his hands under Ziva as she let go of her.

"It would be okay if I got her more often, yes?"

"Yeah, sure…I think Tony would like that."

Ziva closed her eyes, tears started to crawl down her cheeks.

"Ah, Ziva."

She quickly turns around…"I am sorry…I just…can not help it."

"It's okay, Ziva…really. Why don't you take a few days off."

"No, I will see you at work."…Ziva moves back towards her apartment, continuing to cry.

-----------

Abby sat tied to a chair next to Gibbs' boat in his basement, Tali was sitting on his work bench; she tosses something at Abby, hitting her in the face, waking her.

Abby struggled, looking around. She looked at Tali and just stared at her.

Tali rotates her hand, examining a nail…"I have always hated suicide bombers, using nails, screws and other sharp things."

She drops off the workbench, she moves to in front of Abby, unzipping her jacket…"Just C-4, a kilo…it will make a big boom, yes?"…She chuckled.

She squatted in front of her, she lifted her hand, she turned pointing towards a laptop, an image of the NCIS building was on it…"But at 8 a.m., NCIS will have an even bigger BOOM!"…She laughed deeply.

She stopped suddenly…"Unless."…Tali's hand move to Abby's gag, pulling it down.

"Gibbs is going to kill you!"

Tali places her hand on Abby's face…"A body inside autopsy has close to 25 kilos of C-4 inside it."

Abby shook her head, her eyes focused on Tali's face.

"Good, now I have your attention, yes?"…She looks at her watch…"You have 57 minutes to tell me where she is."

"Who?!"

Tali raised her eyes back up, looking once again at Abby…"My new daughter, of course."


	30. Heroes

Ziva stood, looking into a mirror, wearing a green dress.

"You look good, Ziva."…Nettie reinsured her, stepping towards her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Ziva places her hand on top of hers…"I wore this dress when Tony and I went under cover."

"It is lovely."

"I hate it."…Ziva pulled her hand away, moving toward her bathroom.

"But why?"

Ziva was silent as she tossed it off, dropping it to the floor, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Nettie moved over, picking up the dress…"Ziva..."…Nettie started to talk, stepping into the bathroom; Ziva was sitting in the tub, her hands covering her face.

Nettie sighs; she slowly moved to her, sitting on the edge of the tub, she starts to run her fingertips through Ziva's hair…"Wear it."

"W-why?"…Ziva lowered her hands from her face, showing her newly wrinkled cheeks.

Nettie wipes away her tears…"He would have wanted you, too, yes?"

Ziva buries her face back into her hands…"I miss him so much."…She leans her head over, leaning it against Nettie's side.

Nettie gently stroked Ziva's head as she softly sobbed into her palms.

--------------

Gibbs stood behind his desk; Gabrielle sat in her car seat on his desk, Gabrielle's little feet and hands moved around as she gurgled.

Gibbs looked down at her smiling…"Where's your bear? Where's Goldy?"…He gentle shook her foot with his foot…"Did I forget it again?"…He sits, lifting a diaper bag, he starts to search through it…"McGee, is Gabby's bear other there?"

McGee looked down, seeing multiple stuffed toys, a giraffe, a whale, some plush blocks, but no teddy bear in sight…"Sorry, Boss…but Abby gave me her pet hippo to give her."…He said, picking it up, it farts…"Uh, that's not me, Boss."…He said, gritting his teeth.

"Can you watch her while I go and get it?"…Gibbs stood from his desk, moving towards McGee.

"Boss, it's just a bear…do you really need to go and get…"…Gibbs gives him a look…"Never mind."…Gibbs takes a step back, grabbing the car seat by the handle, turning back towards McGee.

McGee takes the car seat and holds it away from his body.

"It's a baby, Tim…not plutonium."

"Don't worry, Jethro…I'll help him out."…Jenny said, leaning against the railing on the balcony above.

Gibbs moves his fingers to Gabrielle's blanket, pulling it up under her chin, then lightly rubbing his fingertip along her cheek, smiling, which makes Gabrielle giggle…"Good girl."...Patting her tiny head softly.

Gibbs moves into the elevator as Jenny moves down the stairs…Jenny sighs…"He's always been so good with kids."

McGee turns towards Jenny…"Who, Director?"…Jenny was staring at the elevator…"Oh."

----------

Abby is now wearing the vest covered in C-4, her mouth gagged once again. Her eyes staring at the computer screen only interrupted by the pacing Tali, who held the switch in her hand.

She stops, looking at Abby…"Where is she?"

Abby didn't make a sound as her eyes remained straight.

Tali grunted looking at her watch, it read: 7:50. She sets the switch down angrily, pulling out her knife. She moves to Abby, placing the tip of her knife near Abby's eye.

"WHERE?!"…She yelled, yanking down the gag.

Abby didn't make a sound.

Tali plunges the tip of her knife into the side of Abby's face, drawing blood.

Tears started to flow from Abby's eyes, mixing with the blood on her right cheek.

--------

Gibbs turns the handle of his front door, it was locked. He draws his Sig, knowing he left it unlocked.

He slides his keys out of his pocket and gingerly unlocks the door, he moves in, scanning around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

He spots the light on in the basement, under the door…he moves towards it quietly, he sidles up to right of it, he turns the knob, pushing the door open.

Gibbs swung his arm and head into the doorway, lowering himself as he held his Sig in his leg hand, pointing it into the basement…"Federal agent!"

Tali sat on the workbench; she held a kill-switch in her leg hand as she twirls a pin on her right index finger…"Come join the party, Special Agent Gibbs."…She laughed.

Gibbs slowly moved more into view, his eyes locked onto Abby, her face was a bloody mess; she was gagged once again.

She looks at her watch again: 7:57…"Perfect timing, to see the show. You like fireworks, don't you?"

Gibbs' pistol was trained on her head as he carefully descended the stairs.

"What the hell do you want? Why aren't you dead yet?!"…Gibbs yelled, trying with all his might not to shoot her.

Tali looks at her watch again…"2 more minutes."…She smiled, then batted her eye lashes at him.

"Where's the bomb?!"

Tali tosses the pin at the laptop, making Gibbs eyes move to it, he quickly looks back at her, cocking his gun…"Son of a bitch!"

"Go ahead shoot me…I dare you."…She smirked evilly, looking back at her watch…"30…29…28…hey, by the way, you got any popcorn upstairs..."..She started to chuckle, but stops…"You know, while we wait?"

Gibbs looks at Abby…"You okay, Abby?"…He said softly as she nodded back to him…he looked back to Tali…"What the hell do you want?!"

"A daughter."

"She in the damn building!"…He yelled out…"You're going to kill her!"

"She's not the only one."…Gibbs eyes moved back to the laptop as she started to countdown from 10…"10…9…8…7…6…"

"Stop it! I'll do anything, just stop it!"…Gibbs yelled with a worried look on his face.

Tali looked up from her watch…"It's too late."…Her alarm on her watch started to beep.

Everyone looks at the laptop, expecting the worst, but nothing happens.

Tali cocks her head, dropping off the workbench, she takes a step towards it, then looks at her watch, it read: 8:00.

Tali backhands the laptop screen with her hand holding the switch. Just then a piece of paper moves in front of the camera, Tali squinted looking at it: "This non-explosion was brought to you by NCIS. Thanks for playing"…A smiling face adorned the end of the message.

"Harah!"…She yelled, breaking the laptop screen forcing it into the wall.

"Mossad screws up again."…Gibbs spoke and receives a kick in the stomach for it, knocking him into the stairs.

She takes a step towards him, just as something crashes through the wall, making her turn.

Suddenly a man with a scruffy beard; grabs her hand, cracking it, pulling it away from her body. He swings a machete upwards, slicing her hand off at the wrist.

She turns her head, lifting her arm, watching her own blood spray pain the wooden boat, she starts to say something, but with much haste, the man's blade rushed towards her throat and without hesitation or obstruction, slicing clean through it.

She turns her body, but her head doesn't follow, falling forward rolling into Abby's legs, her body then collapses.

Abby starts to scream through her gag as the man turned, he quickly moves over, taking the gag from her mouth, kicking away the head, he cuts her hands free as she jumps up, yanking off the vest and then jumping into his arms, hugging him.

"TONY!"…Abby yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Heh. Miss me, Abs?"…As Abby's grip grew tighter.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony turned, still holding Abby…blood was everywhere…"Uh, sorry, Boss…you got a mop?"

"That's not exactly my first problem here, DiNozzo."

Tony tilts his head, looking at him oddly…"Boss?"

"The huge gaping hole in my freakin' wall!"

Tony still looking confused, he then looks at where he came in…"OH…that hole."…He laughs nervously…"Heh. Well, on the bright side, Boss…you can get your boat out in one piece now."

Gibbs marches over to him, dodging the massive blood pool on the ground.

Tony grits his teeth, knowing what was to come. Gibbs sighs as Abby jumps into his arms, hugging him.

"Where the hell have you been, DiNozzo?"

Tony takes a deep breath, lowering his head, his head then rises, smiling… "Dead, Boss."

Abby laughs, pulling Tony into their hug, they all hugged together; then they both slap Tony on the back of the head.

"Tony?"…Abby said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, Abs?"…Tony said, answering her.

"You do realize, Ziva is going to kill you, right?"

Tony starts to laugh, but he quickly stops as Abby and Gibbs pull away, moving towards the stairs.

"She's really not gonna kill me, right, Boss? Abby?"…Tony said, hoping for reinsurance.

Gibbs takes out his cell and dials..."Dead man standing."

Abby let out a laugh, following Gibbs up the stairs. He pulls the phone from his ear…"And DiNozzo, shave."

Tony moves his fingers to his face…"I like my beard."

Abby was looking directly at him…"I like it, too, but yeah…she's gonna kill ya."…She smiled; then vanished through the door.

Tony looked at his hand, he was still holding her hand…"Uh, Boss…what the hell do I with this thing?!"…As he ran up the stairs.

-----------

Ziva stood under the shower, hot water poured over her head; she sobbed loudly, her hands covering her face.

The shower door opened…"Please, Aunt Nettie!"…She said angrily.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, he was fully clothed.

She grabs his wrist, pulling it as she turned, placing her hand behind his shoulder, dropping him to his knees; he looked up at her smiling.

She lets go, bringing her hands to her mouth, covering it.

"Go ahead, punch me if you want."…He rose back to his feet.

She jumps into his arms, hugging him as hard as she could, crying heavily.

He hugs her back…"Shhhhhhh."

"I…I…I thought you were dead."

He leans back, kissing her on the forehead…"Heroes don't die, Ziva."

Ziva lets go, punching him in the face as hard as she can swing, dropping him to back, he slides down the wall to a sitting position.

He looks up at her…"Heh. Nice punch, Zee-vah."

Ziva drops to her knees, kissing him repeatedly; she then thrusts her knee into his groin, which makes him gasp.

She kisses him on the lips…"That hurt, yes?"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh."…He said in a high strained squeaky voice.

"Good."…She grinned, kissing him again.


	31. Back to Normal?

The elevator dings, its doors opened slowly, Ziva walks out carrying a car seat.

"Good morning, McGee."…She spoke, moving to her desk. Setting the car seat next to her monitor. She quickly starts to take off her blue coat, unbuttoning from the top down.

Gibbs turned his head…"Where's DiNozzo?"

Ziva stopped…"With my Aunt Nettie, she loves him…I think she wants to marry him!"…She chuckled softly.

"Is he actually coming to work today?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders as Gibbs stood, moving over to Ziva's desk, he bends over looking at Gabrielle, she was sleeping, which made Gibbs smile.

"You should have another one, Gibbs."

Gibbs stood up, looking at Ziva oddly…"What?"

"A baby, yes?"

Gibbs started back towards his desk.

"You and the director would make…."

"Not another word, Officer David."

"But…"

"Am I gonna have to start slapping you like I do DiNozzo?"

Ziva fell back into her chair, she reaches out; turning the car seat around; Gabrielle was still fast asleep…"I want one."…She quietly spoke to herself, smiling.

----------

Tony laughs, stepping into autopsy…Aunt Nettie was on his left arm, his right arm carrying a cardboard tray.

"Ah, Nettie…how are you, my dear?"…Ducky smiled, taking her hand in his, he leans down kissing it.

Aunt Nettie blushes.

"Get a room you two."…He grinned.

Ducky rolls his eyes, sighing..."Does everything in your mind go straight to sex, Tony?"

"Pretty much, doc."

Nettie smiles…"What's wrong with sex?"

"Heh."…Tony picks up cup from his tray, handing it to Ducky…"Tea…"

"How did you survive the yacht explosion?"…Ducky interrupted.

"Duck?"

"I know you took the clone, but how on earth did you survive that explosion?"

"Well, ummm…heh…well…"

"Come on…out with it, my boy!"

"I was saved by a safe, Ducky."

"A safe?"

"Yeah, like a wall safe, only bigger."…Tony turned, but Nettie didn't budge…"Heh."…Tony moved into the elevator, he turned as Nettie moved towards Ducky.

"Anthony…where are you going?!"…Ducky asked, almost begging him to come back.

"Gibbs' coffee is getting cold and you know how much he hates that…have fun, you two!"…He grinned as the doors closed.

Tony steps off the elevator; smiling…he moves to in front of his desk and sets his bag down.

"Where is Aunt Nettie?"…Ziva wondered.

"She had to see a certain doctor about an itch. Heh."…Tony moves over, placing a cup of coffee on Gibbs' desk, then one on McGee's.

"What's this, DiNozzo?"

"Coffee, just like you like it, Boss, black…like your women…or not."

"Me, too, Tony?"

"Yeah, you're the one who hacked the webcam."

"You could've done that yourself."

"Naw, that's a McGeek specialty."

McGee smiles…"Well, thanks, Tony."…He takes a drink of his coffee, he lowers the cup and his lips start to turn black. Tony turns quickly trying not to laugh.

Gibbs looks at McGee, cocking his head and lets out a chuckle.

"What?"…McGee asked, looking confused.

Ziva starts to laugh…"Your lips are turning black, McGee."

"My what?"…He picks up his stapler and looks into its shiny surface…"What did you do to me, Tony?!"...He turned to him, but Tony was gone…"Damn him!"

----------

Tony stood behind Abby as she typed on her computer, she turned…but he was gone…"Gibbs?"

Abby looked down as something grabbed her skirt and tugged on it, she backed up…Tony slid out from under the table holding a caf-pow.

"You trying to be Gibbs again?"…She smiled.

"No, there's only one Gibbs, although…I will be copying things from him, the slap, the look, the ABBY! Heh."

Abby quickly hugs him…"Why did you fake your death?"

"I'm an idiot."

Her grip tightens…"Good thing I love idiots, huh?"…She laughed.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say about McGee."

"That's a different strain of idiot all together."…She grinned devilishly.

McGee runs into the lab, his entire lips almost completely black now.

Abby laughs looking at McGee…"Tony?"

"Heh."...Tony showed signs of his guilts with his overly large smile.

Tony turns, walking towards McGee…"Don't worry, it's just squid ink, it'll come off…sooner or later."…He stops, patting him on the back…"Abby, you know…you should go for it, Probie."…He slaps him on the back of the head and promptly leaves.

---------

Tony sat at his desk as Gibbs moves to him…"Here."…Placing a piece of paper on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Bill for the hole in the wall."

"Oh."…Tony picks up the piece of paper and reads it…"3600 bucks?"…Tony looks at Gibbs with a look of disbelief…"Seriously, Boss?"

"No, actually….3600 and 20, I had to get a new mop, too, DiNozzo."

Tony's head falls forward…"What no taxes?"…He groaned.

"Tony…"…Ziva stood from her desk and moved over to Tony, she squatted next to him and whispered something into his ear.

Tony turned his head towards her smiling…"Now?"

Ziva slowly nodded as she smiled the smile that Tony loved.

"Your bathroom or mine? Heh."


End file.
